<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>废墟王子 by Veronica_Kim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995111">废墟王子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim'>Veronica_Kim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swan Lake (Bourne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - The Girlfriend Experience (TV) Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Prince, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Clamps, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>化名为「奥迪尔」的高级伴游，遇见了一位让他很动心的客人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince/Stranger (Swan Lake - Bourne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>随便写写的小黄文，<del>很大概率不会有后续，</del>专门倾倒我脑海中的黄色废料用。</p>
<p>注意攻受是黑衣x王子。</p>
<p>很多地方参考了 The Girlfriend Experience 电视剧版，后面如果还写的话，应该会有剧中的角色出现。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当奥迪尔把手中的烟掐灭在阳台的围栏时，他已经在心里幻想了无数种方式干那个人。在他的幻想中，那人现在已被自己扒光了，跪在洁白的大床上，阴茎颤巍巍地流水，滴落在床单上。</p>
<p>两天前，薇薇安在电话里告诉他，他的潜在新客户叫「齐格菲」，一个不太常见的假名，找高级伴游的客户通常不会用这样的名字，所以他立刻引起了奥迪尔的好奇。薇薇安说，出于一些原因，齐格菲并不想要在公开场合吃饭约会，只想单独和他在酒店房间里碰面。当然，第一次见只是彼此熟悉一下，不一定要做什么。</p>
<p>但是奥迪尔想做。他见到齐格菲的第一秒就想跟他做。他从来没有过在第一次见面时就跟客户上床，他需要时间了解他们，掌握住拣选的权力，但也正是因为他已有很多经验，才会迅速了解到自己跟齐格菲很合拍。他被他吸引，不仅仅是因为他的外表很迷人，而是他身上散发着的那种过于饥渴、急需被爱、甚至是不惜被伤害到的气息，让他想要他，想得下面都有些发肿了。</p>
<p>齐格菲真的很奇怪，他实在太年轻了，奥迪尔通常的客户都是些中年男人，偶尔也有中年女人，但齐格菲的样子看起来，甚至可能比自己还小。明明看起来是那种不愁有人上床的人，却表现得好像只有花钱才能和别人亲近。类似的情况奥迪尔也不是没见过，比如杰克——但齐格菲的气质还是太特别了。他不像是那种事业有成可以允许自己挥霍的男人，倒更像是个哥哥帮他买了妓院第一次的刚成年的男孩。显然，在高级伴游这一行里，这种状况应该是不存在的。</p>
<p>奥迪尔坐在沙发上喝了点红酒，一边跟齐格菲聊天，打探一下这个年轻漂亮（又有钱）的小伙子的情况，但他相当拘谨，透露得很少。薇薇安也提醒过，齐格菲的身份不方便透露，让他不要多问。但越是如此，奥迪尔越喜欢一句接一句拷问齐格菲，让他坐立难安，看着他的目光四下躲闪，拙劣地向自己撒谎，又因为谎言而羞惭地低下头去。除了他的口音显然不是本国人之外，奥迪尔暂时没有收获。</p>
<p>不过，只是这一点点接触，奥迪尔就知道，他能轻易地让齐格菲迷上自己，简直一点挑战性也没有。但是比起挑战，奥迪尔更喜欢被人迷恋的滋味，所以，他打定主意要让齐格菲从第一次见面起就离不开他。</p>
<p>「你是处男吗？」奥迪尔单刀直入地问。</p>
<p>齐格菲愣愣地看着他，像是完全不敢相信他会问这种问题。他尴尬地低头，手指在膝盖上抓个不停。「不是——」他说，然后又气馁地挠了挠头，「是的。抱歉……我不知道自己干嘛要这么说……」</p>
<p>「没事。」奥迪尔温柔地笑着，「我喜欢你这样。」</p>
<p>「哪样？像个傻子？」齐格菲懊恼地说。</p>
<p>「像是完全不知道自己该怎么办才好。」奥迪尔咽下一口酒，「我猜你也不知道，你想要和我做点什么？」</p>
<p>齐格菲漂亮的嘴唇微张着，他看上去非常需要亲吻，需要人吮着他的唇，夺走他的氧气，直到他完全不能呼吸，挣扎着瘫软。他应该裸着身子，塌下肩膀，嘟起嘴唇来向人索吻，有很多人都会愿意给他，吻得他欲念丛生，膝盖发抖。</p>
<p>奥迪尔可以给他。「那就由我来决定？放心，我做什么都会提前问你，搞清你喜欢做的事，你只需要给我真实的反馈，愿意，或者不愿意。一定得如实告诉我，好吗？毕竟你才是花钱的人啊。让我好好为你服务吧。」</p>
<p>齐格菲缩了缩脖子：「好、好的……我能做到。」</p>
<p>奥迪尔把手放到了他的膝盖上，凑近他的脸庞，嗅着他发丝的气息：「我先摸摸你，好不好？」</p>
<p>他闭上了眼睛，低声「嗯」了一下。</p>
<p>奥迪尔的手指在他膝盖上打着转，另一只手放下酒杯，碰碰他的脸。齐格菲立刻就露出一副欲求不满、什么都愿意做的表情来，他大概不知道他的样子有多色情，太危险了，如果不是遇见奥迪尔，他这副样子在任何一家俱乐部，都会被人拉进厕所隔间里操得死去活来吧。</p>
<p>「你还没被人干过……愿意被我干吗？不过不能是今天。」奥迪尔在他耳边道，「你后面肯定特别紧，需要慢慢把你的屁股给捅开，得花上好几次才行，好让你能吃进我的鸡巴。你愿意吗？今天先稍微弄弄你，再过几次，我就可以干你了。」</p>
<p>突然变得粗俗的交谈显然对齐格菲产生了很大影响：「呃……我们今天就要……做吗？我以为……第一次见面，就是先认识一下。」</p>
<p>「你不想和我做吗？」奥迪尔夸张地流露一种失望的语气，齐格菲不可能扛得住的，他太希望有人想要他了，他会为了得到自己的青睐而不顾一切的。</p>
<p>「想的！」果然，齐格菲立刻回答，连一丝犹豫都没有。奥迪尔轻轻地笑了，哪怕什么都还没做，他已经把齐格菲的欲望握在手里了。实在有点太容易了，容易得像是在犯罪。如果他想，他甚至可以让齐格菲违背自身的意愿，听凭他的摆布——这种想法让奥迪尔感到很危险。他自认不是什么好人，经不起试探。</p>
<p>「你想脱掉我的衣服吗？」奥迪尔一边吮着齐格菲的耳垂一边问，「还是想看我脱衣服？」</p>
<p>「我……那个、能先等一下吗？」</p>
<p>奥迪尔放开了他，怎么，难道只是提到脱衣服都能让他感到害羞吗？齐格菲低垂着头，双手绞在一起：「能不能让我……碰碰你？」</p>
<p>「当然可以，」奥迪尔忍不住浮现出笑意，「过来吧。」</p>
<p>当齐格菲的手指碰到自己的肩膀，奥迪尔想，他是真的很危险。</p>
<p>他看着他的目光，像是只见了他这一面，就已经爱上了他似的。他的身体被一种古典的浪漫所挟裹，以至于他所有的动作都像是对待深爱的情人的。齐格菲，他应该是个更适合站在夕阳余晖的峡谷边，仰头与爱人纠缠地亲吻的人。却不知为何，沦落到花钱买虚假的亲密的地步。</p>
<p>他的穿着未免有些过于正式和拘谨，倒也不是说奥迪尔其他的客户不会穿得那么正式，但那些人都是什么股票经纪人或是律师一类的。齐格菲穿成这个样子显得有点好笑，像个很不合格的实习生。可是当他开始碰他，他就变成了一个消失国度里只剩影子在废墟徘徊的王子，姿态优雅而又满怀深情，让奥迪尔想起在夜晚的电视机上看的老电影，齐格菲的衣着不再好笑，他的那种天真也不再显得幼稚，而是有种古老的忧郁。</p>
<p>奥迪尔想要他。他蠢蠢欲动的心在寻觅着记忆，想知道过去遇见的有魅力的客户里，自己是否也曾这么想要一个人。</p>
<p>「可以吻你吗？」齐格菲问出这句话的语气，几乎是在乞求。</p>
<p>奥迪尔什么也没说，吻上了齐格菲的嘴唇，接触到他的那一刹那，他就明白自己根本无法施展什么高超吻技，他只想要顺着齐格菲那种慌乱、不顾一切、渴求的欲望，让他吮着自己，含着自己。他实在太黏人了，这种程度根本不正常，他难道不是今天才第一次见到奥迪尔吗？即便是奥迪尔，见多了客户对自己的迷恋和崇拜，见多了不怎么正常的欲望，在齐格菲这种原始又真挚的渴望之下，仍然忍不住心跳加快，脸上发热。</p>
<p>能被人渴望至此，是一种非常惬意的感觉。奥迪尔做这行，图的就是这个。而齐格菲毫无保留地给了他他想要的。</p>
<p>齐格菲肯定不知道他有多诱人，有谁能被他这样亲吻而又不沦陷呢？他大概是个在有钱到夸张的家庭里长大的少爷，从小到大活在象牙塔里，没怎么和别人接触过，至今也没能把他那种魅力付诸实践。这样不是正好吗？奥迪尔可以尽情享用他，开发他，还能拿他的钱。</p>
<p>「喜欢接吻？」奥迪尔一边揉着他的后腰一边问。</p>
<p>「喜……欢……」齐格菲的声音很低很低。他的嘴唇发红，双目涣散，脖子都软软的，像是快要撑不住他脸上那张予取予求的嘴了。他不再给奥迪尔说话的机会，扑上来一个劲吻他，好像接吻是什么一流的人间美味似的。奥迪尔心里痒得快要受不了了，下面也稍微硬了起来，只想要让这位未经人事的小少爷尝尝其它销魂的滋味，和接吻一样好，比接吻还要好。</p>
<p>但他耐心地让齐格菲吻他，因为和他接吻的感觉实在太好了，奥迪尔的神智都被他的吻搞得不太清醒。他时不时地去温柔地蹭着他的唇角，抚摸他的脸颊。齐格菲的手搭在自己腰上，带着灼热的欲火，但却没有做多余的动作。奥迪尔索性自己伸手解开了脖子附近的几颗纽扣，齐格菲轻轻地吸气，盯着他的锁骨，像是要用眼睛把他扒光。</p>
<p>奥迪尔拉住他的手，懒洋洋地笑了笑：「我能抽根烟吗？」</p>
<p>齐格菲愣了一下，还处在接吻的热情中，像是没听明白似的。他眨了眨眼，回答：「抱歉，可能得请你去阳台抽……我不能沾上烟味。」</p>
<p>奥迪尔眯起眼睛，幻想着未来的挑战——他会让齐格菲允许自己在他身边抽烟的，他甚至会把烟圈徐徐吐在齐格菲的脸上，他再怎么不喜欢烟味，也还是会一脸迷醉地迎接自己的施予，什么都不会拒绝。仿佛这样的时刻已经到来般，奥迪尔恣意捏着齐格菲的大腿，舌尖舔着他的脖子。</p>
<p>然后他把被自己撩得浑身火热的齐格菲扔在沙发上，去阳台抽烟了。</p>
<p>伴随着海风，烟雾在空中飘散。在奥迪尔的幻想中，齐格菲已经浑身赤裸，跪在酒店房间洁白的大床上，阴茎颤巍巍地流水，滴落在床单上，他一迭连声请求自己碰他，蹶着的屁股骚得要命，扭个不停。</p>
<p>他从阳台的玻璃门望过去，看到齐格菲缩在沙发上整理着他那过分正式的领结，也不知是为什么，好像奥迪尔回去后不会立刻把那玩意给扯开似的。他真可笑，但是也很可爱。他到底想不想脱光自己的衣服？如果他没这个打算，那奥迪尔就要动手去脱他的了。</p>
<p>他确实是这么做的。在他掐灭了香烟，幻想了无数种干齐格菲的姿势之后，他拉开阳台的玻璃门，回到房间里，一句话也不说，就直接上去脱齐格菲的衣服。</p>
<p>齐格菲没有任何犹豫或是闪躲，也动手开始脱奥迪尔的，一边脱一边吻他，那股热情简直吓人。</p>
<p>奥迪尔没有在第一次见客户时就上床的经历，而且他对齐格菲实在所知甚少，他们根本都没聊几句天，但奥迪尔知道自己想要他，而且，他会让齐格菲对自己欲罢不能。</p>
<p>有些时候直觉比一切都重要，不是靠着这个，奥迪尔也混不了这么久。</p>
<p>他们四肢纠缠着来到床边，奥迪尔把他推得平躺在床上，上手粗暴地去扯他的裤子，好像想把他给撕坏似的。齐格菲大概没被人这样对待过，眼睛睁得老大，任他摆弄。奥迪尔骑到他身上，拉过他的手伸进自己内裤里，让他摸自己，把自己摸得很硬很硬。「将来就用这个干你后面。」他一边摇动臀部干着他的手，一边告诉他。齐格菲的嘴唇张开了，奥迪尔趁机吻他，像他那张饥渴的嘴最需要的那样吻他。他的嘴一旦被人打开就合不拢，希望他后面那张嘴也是如此。</p>
<p>只需片刻，齐格菲浑身都被搞得湿答答的，是奥迪尔的功劳，他把他弄成这样的，逮住一处裸露的肌肤就舔，含在口里拧他，还拿润滑剂把他抹得又湿又黏，阴茎顶端被刺激得直冒水，会阴也全给弄湿了，知道这里敏感，揉个不停，搞得连床单都透着水渍。齐格菲连碰都没被人碰过，身体哪里经得起这些，被他搞得舒服极了，上气不接下气地浪叫着，顾不上吞咽，唾液不自觉地滴落，再加上他时不时就吻他，把他嘴里也给搅乱了。</p>
<p>奥迪尔就着这份湿润，把手指插进齐格菲屁股里面搞他。他指甲修剪得很是干净圆滑，润滑用得快有一桶了，但插他的动作却非常猛烈，一点不像是对处男的举动，看齐格菲的反应，还是被弄得很爽的，没戳疼他。</p>
<p>奥迪尔曲起手指在他体内一次次刮蹭着，举着他的大腿压向他，低声说：「你可以摸摸你自己。会很舒服的。」</p>
<p>齐格菲依言开始自渎，刚一握住自己的阴茎，整张脸就都扭了起来，仿佛像这样的快感他实在受不住了。奥迪尔看着他这副模样，差点直接就射在他腿上，手指更激烈地抽插了起来，一边忽然动手拍打他的臀部。力气虽不大，但齐格菲立刻就被弄得眼泪都流了出来，手中撸了没几下就射得到处都是。</p>
<p>刚刚在沙发上，他伸手抚摸自己肩膀时那副深情浪漫，恍若王子般的模样，到了现在，已被热烈的情欲给烧得只剩灰烬。</p>
<p>奥迪尔没给他缓和的时间，就按着他的身体，把胯部拱到他面前：「我想干你的脸，行吗？」他用嘶哑的声音问。</p>
<p>齐格菲也不知听明白了没，眼神已经失去焦点，恍惚地点了点头。</p>
<p>奥迪尔给阴茎套上了避孕套，在那张高潮后失神的脸上戳着，时不时扳开他的双唇，也不敢进入太深，只是把顶端塞到他唇间捅几下。齐格菲的肩膀都在发抖，长长的睫毛垂了下来，仿佛不敢看他对自己的脸做出这么猥亵的举动。奥迪尔早就已经涨得要爆炸了，在这样漂亮的一张脸上又蹭又捅，逼得齐格菲含泪的双目紧闭，他哪里还撑得住，双手托着齐格菲的头，抵着他射了。</p>
<p>对于齐格菲这样初尝性事的人，是不应该做得这么激烈的，奥迪尔也知道自己弄他弄得太狠了，但他倒也不是乱来的，刚开始他可没想做到这种地步，是因为齐格菲身上散发的那股欲望气息越来越清晰，奥迪尔才会做得愈发猛烈。</p>
<p>奥迪尔摸着他的肩，问他：「爽吗？」</p>
<p>「嗯……」齐格菲话都说不出来了，只是虚弱地躺在床上。</p>
<p>「我去冲个澡，你来吗？」</p>
<p>「我再等下……」他的眼睛仍然很难聚焦，「好累啊。」</p>
<p>奥迪尔爱怜地摸了摸那张被自己放肆地折腾过的脸，用毛巾擦拭他小腹上的精液，趴下去亲亲他的胸膛，然后走进了浴室。</p>
<p>当他结束冲洗，吹干头发，披着浴袍回到床边，他看到齐格菲翻了个身趴在床上，转头看着自己。他不动声色地把浴袍脱了，扔在椅子上，让自己的裸体闯入齐格菲的视线。他吞咽口水的声音可真动听啊。</p>
<p>「下次想什么时候见我？」奥迪尔问。他根本没给他「不见」的选项，问题仅仅在于什么时候。</p>
<p>「后天下午，可以吗？」齐格菲才刚刚承受过第一次性爱，马上又露出那种饥渴的表情来，真是黏人得很。只隔一天就想再见到他？齐格菲对自己的迷恋恰到好处，可是好像还没达到奥迪尔真正期待的程度。</p>
<p>奥迪尔掏出他的手机看了看日程表，点点头：「可以。两点？」</p>
<p>「好的，我会找薇薇安定下具体的。」齐格菲眨了眨眼。</p>
<p>奥迪尔开始穿上内裤：「你自慰的时候，可以用自己的手指多弄弄你后面，或者用点玩具，肛塞也行，从细到粗，别一下太过。」</p>
<p>齐格菲的脸「腾」地就红了，仿佛刚才被自己插得一通乱叫的人不是他似的：「哦……」</p>
<p>奥迪尔笑了，伸手拿自己的衬衫，刚套上，看着齐格菲趴在床上面红耳赤的模样，他忽然心中一动：「想要我留下来陪你过夜吗？」</p>
<p>齐格菲惊讶地撑起了上半身：「咦？这是可以的吗？」</p>
<p>「为什么不可以？」</p>
<p>「我没付那个钱啊。」齐格菲相当直白地回答。</p>
<p>「我很累了，这个房间这么舒服，床也舒服，我想留在这里休息。」奥迪尔跪在床上，凑近他，「你请我吃晚饭好不好？」</p>
<p>「好，好的！太好了。」齐格菲脸上的喜悦让奥迪尔不禁有些恍神。看他这样子，任凭谁都会觉得他一定是爱上了奥迪尔。会有人被自己花钱买的人第一次搞就爱上他吗？其他人说不好，齐格菲浑身上下都是这种气场。</p>
<p>奥迪尔想要被人喜欢，被人欣赏。他知道齐格菲也是如此。</p>
<p>他跳上床搂住他，齐格菲轻轻「啊」了一声：「我还没洗澡……」</p>
<p>奥迪尔摇了摇头：「没事。」然后他从抽屉里翻出酒店的客房服务菜单，塞进齐格菲手里：「你来为我点餐，好吗？点你想要我吃的，你决定让我吃什么，我就吃什么。你要我吃多少，我就吃多少。你给我什么我就要什么，会全部咽下去的。」</p>
<p>齐格菲显然不明白奥迪尔是怎么能把点餐说得那么色情的，咬了咬嘴唇说：「别闹，那怎么行……肯定是要点你喜欢的啊。」</p>
<p>「不需要，我今晚是你的。全是你的。」奥迪尔亲了亲他的脸蛋，热乎乎的，「你看着办。」</p>
<p>他怀抱着菜单看自己的目光，就像是愿意为自己去死。太容易了，勾引他实在是太容易了。必须得小心一点，他绷得太紧了，不小心很快就会弄伤的。奥迪尔醉心地摸了摸齐格菲的脸颊，抱着他和他接吻。和他上床的感觉很好，可是接吻也很好，什么都好。他们的身体特别合拍。</p>
<p>吃晚饭的时候，奥迪尔不由得问他：「『齐格菲』这个名字你是怎么想到的？」</p>
<p>「也没什么特别的……」他又开始含糊其辞。不就是个名字吗？</p>
<p>「说说看嘛，很少见的名字。」</p>
<p>「唔……其实是，《天鹅湖》里面，王子的名字。」</p>
<p>「《天鹅湖》？」奥迪尔愣住了，他完全没想到，「这么说，你是——」</p>
<p>「是因为看到你在网站上的照片，胸口的黑天鹅纹身，还有你的名字，我才想要找你的。」齐格菲认命般地坦白道。</p>
<p>奥迪尔爆发出一阵笑声：「是这样吗？原来这是你的幻想啊？怎么不早说呢！内心向往着纯洁高贵的白天鹅，却被浪荡放肆的黑天鹅勾引而走向沉沦，是不是？」</p>
<p>齐格菲瞪了他一眼，往嘴里塞东西，不理他。</p>
<p>「想要被我玷污吗？」奥迪尔颇为玩味地看着齐格菲。他内心一定还有很多特别下流的想法，是他根本没表现出来的。还有很多机会，奥迪尔要好好地开拓他。</p>
<p>「吃饭好不好……你也不怕呛死。」齐格菲无奈地怼了他一句，「说实在的，我以为你能认出我的名字呢。」</p>
<p>「谁看《天鹅湖》会记得王子的名字啊。」</p>
<p>「唉……」</p>
<p>就这样，到了第二天早上，齐格菲王子被黑天鹅奥迪尔的魔法所迷惑，变得一心痴迷他，再也不能没有他了。</p>
<p>至少奥迪尔会这样讲述这个故事。</p>
<hr/>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>奥迪尔深深地呼吸，试着让自己分心，停止那些狂野的妄想，不然他不知道自己到底会对齐格菲作出什么事来。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>在今天这个特殊的日子，作出一点微小的贡献。</p><p>随便写写的黄文，为了争取能在今天撸完，甚至都没作任何检查，有错字 bug 之类的都是我的锅。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>进入酒店餐厅，奥迪尔一眼就看到，齐格菲坐在吧台那里等他。现在是下午，这里没有多少人，齐格菲很显眼。他非常紧张，手指不停地敲着杯子，抬起眼来看着奥迪尔，又很快低头。他甚至比第一次见面的时候更拘谨了，真是见鬼。</p><p>「久等了。」奥迪尔笑了笑，试图让他放松，坐到他身边，把灰色的健身包取下放到旁边的椅子上。</p><p>齐格菲局促地点点头：「想喝点什么吗？」</p><p>「柠檬水吧。」奥迪尔对吧台侍者说，然后他看了一眼齐格菲，「有些人喜欢喝酒助兴，但我更喜欢清醒着来。」</p><p>「你从健身房过来的？」</p><p>「啊？哦不，那个是给你带的东西，会用得上的。」</p><p>齐格菲的面庞微微扭曲了一下：「需要这么大一个包吗……到底都带了什么啊？」</p><p>奥迪尔哈哈大笑了起来：「别担心，我有分寸，不会真把你弄坏的，最多就是让你以为自己被弄坏了。」</p><p>齐格菲用手拉了拉衬衫的领子，像是被酒搞热了身体，手指拨弄几下扣子。奥迪尔很想现在就撕开他的衣服，让他微微发红的锁骨处的薄皮肤暴露出来，把他手里的玻璃杯夺过来，将金黄色的液体倒上去，抱住他一点点舔掉，迷醉在他的肩上。</p><p>但他甚至没有靠近齐格菲，更不会碰他。奥迪尔了解齐格菲这种人，还在柜子里深藏着，为了对男人的欲望而羞耻，他属于那种看上去就特别基的人，所以谨慎小心到了不理智的地步。如果不逼他，他是不可能答应在公开场合和自己见面的。最好不要得寸进尺，以免把他推得太远。两个男人在酒店吧台一起喝一杯，像是在谈公事一般，没有人会怀疑。</p><p>齐格菲杯子里的酒只剩底了，他又让侍者给他倒上了一杯，奥迪尔的柠檬水也来了。他看着齐格菲喝酒的样子，稍稍皱了皱眉。也不知他到这里之前，齐格菲已经喝了几杯了，这可还是白天啊。奥迪尔倒也无意要指摘什么，只是这种行为多少传递出不好的信号。</p><p>「我们上次见面时，你好像也喝了不少？」</p><p>「我不太记得了。」齐格菲玩弄着台上的杯垫，明显是在顾左右而言他。</p><p>看来他不来上几杯，就无法对自身的欲望坦率啊……奥迪尔拿过杯子边缘的柠檬片，在口中嘬了一下：「没事，我等下会用这个给你醒醒酒。」</p><p>「『这个』？」</p><p>「柠檬，我会把柠檬汁挤在你高潮之后的龟头上，酸酸涨涨的，烧着你，钻进马眼里面，让你难受得想哭。不管你怎么求我，我都不会停下。」</p><p>齐格菲的脸越来越红了，他轻咳了几声，把腿并拢，他原本侧身对着自己，现在转了过去面向着吧台。</p><p>「怎么，勃起了吗？」奥迪尔笑嘻嘻地喝了一口柠檬水，「这就等不及了啊，别担心，我会一点一点把你折磨到发疯的。」</p><p>「别说了……」齐格菲低下头，声音有些嘶哑。</p><p>「喜欢被陌生人看着你勃起？」奥迪尔低声问，一边用手揉了揉他的肩，他明显地向旁边躲了一下。</p><p>「别担心，你可以背我的健身包，让包在前面挡着点。」奥迪尔好笑地安慰道，「不过你裤子要是太湿了，会留下痕迹的。」</p><p>「没有那么湿……」齐格菲一眼都不敢看他了，奥迪尔真怀疑自己再多说两句，他会直接射在裤子里。</p><p>他安静地喝着柠檬水，给齐格菲时间冷静下来。他甚至能听到他沉重的呼吸，真的很夸张，没怎么被人挑逗过的年轻男人就是好玩，随便欺负一下都能给逼进绝境。奥迪尔的身体内部不断地骚动着。</p><p>「你……你为什么……」</p><p>「什么？」齐格菲的声音太小了，奥迪尔听不清。</p><p>「……你为什么一定要我在公开场合和你见面？你告诉薇薇安，如果我不答应，你就不再见我了。」</p><p>「嗯。为什么呢……」奥迪尔用搅拌棒碰碰杯壁，「我也说不好。」</p><p>齐格菲闭上了眼睛：「你、你是不是……我惹你讨厌了吗？」</p><p>奥迪尔差点把水给喷出来：「你说什么？」</p><p>「你生我的气了？还是别的什么……你是想找个借口不再见我吗？其实你不用这样，我发誓我不会缠着你的……我也没法缠着你，毕竟要和你联络只能通过薇薇安。」</p><p>奥迪尔咬咬嘴唇，揉了揉额头：「我真想现在就把你死死地摁在床上，操得你一直尖叫，脑子里一团浆糊，不能思考，不能说话，活活被我操晕过去。」</p><p>齐格菲发出轻声的呻吟，他拽住胸前的衣襟，好像很痛苦似的，弯下了腰。</p><p>「喝光你的酒，」奥迪尔烦躁地说，「我们去房间，我要操死你。」</p><p>「可是你、你说过……得先，先把我……呃……」</p><p>「这是一种夸张的修辞而已。」奥迪尔近乎绝望地叹了口气，「我不会用我的鸡巴操你屁眼的，快点喝光。」</p><p>他不知道为什么自己会突然用这样的语气和齐格菲说话，而齐格菲也没能顺从——他的嗓子像是被什么给堵上了，喝得更慢了。奥迪尔咬了咬牙，凑近他肩旁，保持在不会过于亲密的距离，说：「我说快点，你没听见吗？再不快点，我就捏着你的鼻子给你把酒灌下去，洒得你胸前都湿掉了，所有人都能看到你衬衫下面激凸的乳头。听懂没？」</p><p>齐格菲的喉咙里发出深沉的呜咽，他一仰头，把半杯威士忌一口气都给吞下去了，酒劲冲得他直咳嗽，一些被呛得没能咽下去的液体从嘴角流了出来，在他微张的唇边反射着吧台的灯光。齐格菲脸颊通红，不知是被呛成这样的，还是被奥迪尔的进犯给惹成这样的。</p><p>奥迪尔把健身包扔在他身上，齐格菲沉默着把它挂到肩膀上，挪到前面挡着勃起的下身，战战兢兢地站起来。奥迪尔竭尽全力才忍住了去搀他胳膊，搂他腰的冲动。</p><p>但是等两个人进到无人的电梯里，奥迪尔就肆无忌惮地把齐格菲困在了怀里，知道他害怕被摄像头拍到，让他把脸埋进自己肩窝里，胡乱揉捏着他的身体，扯他的衣服，掀开来把手伸进去摸他。奥迪尔吻着他的头发，像是要把他整个都嵌进自己的体内那样抱他，齐格菲发出微弱的呻吟，双手又是推，又是拽，不知道是在抗拒，还是迫不及待想要投入自己怀里，让自己好好地折腾他。</p><p>「就在这里扒光了你吧。」奥迪尔故意大声说。至少摄像头不会把声音录进去。</p><p>「不行……会被录下来的……」齐格菲一边在他怀里发抖，一边摇头。他的头发柔软地拂过奥迪尔的脖子，一直痒到体内最深的地方。</p><p>「已经被录下了哦，」奥迪尔拉开他裤子的拉链，「你被我摸得浑身发抖的模样。让你射出来吧，这里都这么硬了。」</p><p>「不要……求求你……」齐格菲拉住他在下面作乱的手，贴着他的胸膛，气若游丝，「会有人进来，别弄了……」</p><p>齐格菲的声音充满了恐惧和焦虑，奥迪尔轻声安慰他，搂着他，拍着他的背：「好，我不弄你了，别怕。到了房间里再收拾你。」</p><p>「呜……」齐格菲的下身居然向前蹭了蹭，让奥迪尔真的很想抱着他，按在墙上把他弄射。他会拼命挣扎着拒绝，跌跌撞撞地推开自己逃走吗？还是会一边害怕一边承受，捂住脸淫荡地扭腰来寻求自己的安慰？</p><p>奥迪尔深深地呼吸，让自己的视线集中在电梯里的广告牌上，读着上面的字，试着让自己分心，停止那些狂野的妄想，不然他不知道自己到底会对齐格菲作出什么事来。</p><p>可是电梯门打开时，奥迪尔还是忍不住放纵了一下，他把齐格菲推了出去，一手从背后搂着他的腰，热情地吻着他的后颈，另一只手伸进他衣服里，沿着乳头的边缘打转抚摸他的胸膛。齐格菲推着他的手，但还是被奥迪尔用力抱住：「带我去你的房间啊，我又不认识。」</p><p>「放开我吧……」齐格菲恳求道。他头一直低着，眼睛看着地面，大概是怕走廊里的摄像头拍到脸。</p><p>「走啊，趁现在没人。不然我要把你按在地上，脱掉你的裤子，就这样在走廊里面操你了。任谁走出房间，都会看到你被我揪着头发操哭。」</p><p>齐格菲的身体开始发软，他挣扎着向前迈步，奥迪尔一边啃咬着他颈上的肌肤，一边跟随他的脚步，中途还把他推到墙上肆无忌惮地上下摸索了一番，直到他实在太害怕，用力推开了奥迪尔。他居然还能找到门，值得敬佩，当他掏出房卡的时候，奥迪尔再一次把他的身体按在门上，压着他的背，房卡掉在了地上，肩上的健身包也滑落了下来。</p><p>「放开，让我把房卡捡起来……」</p><p>「不准动。」奥迪卡懒洋洋地说，用膝盖顶开他的腿，「有人来了你再捡都来得及，没人会看到你的脸的。」</p><p>齐格菲身上的肌肉紧绷着，奥迪尔解开了他的皮带扣，把他的裤子褪到臀部以下，他倒吸了一口气，想要抓住奥迪尔的手。</p><p>奥迪尔打开了他的手，扒掉他的内裤，在他臀上狠狠地抽了几巴掌：「老实点。」他哼哼着，靠在门上不动了。</p><p>奥迪尔掏出自己半软的阴茎，放在齐格菲臀缝之间蹭了起来，一边死死压着他的手腕，吻他的头发，撞着他的背和胯。齐格菲起初一点声音也不敢出，下面勃起的地方被撞得一下下挤在门上，想必很不舒服，但他没有任何挣扎的意思，而是逐渐开始发出微弱的呻吟。</p><p>他喜欢这样。奥迪尔越发兴奋了，把流出来的前液涂在他被打得发红的臀瓣上，用力捏着，齐格菲吃痛地发出嘶声，奥迪尔把阴茎塞回去，拉好自己裤子的拉链，亲了亲他的脖子：「乖，可以捡房卡了。」</p><p>松开他的时候，齐格菲的身体就这样瘫软了下去，狼狈不堪地跪在地上，手指发抖着捡起了房卡，但还跪在那里，好像没有力气站起来了。奥迪尔用自己靴子的顶端在他赤裸的臀上戳了戳：「起来，开门。你想等人来参观你光屁股的样子？」</p><p>等到两个人终于进了房间，齐格菲像是报复似的，把奥迪尔扑在门上就吻他。又是那种原始又炽热的吻，带着诚挚的欲望，让人可以被他融化。奥迪尔困住他伸进来的舌头，含着他不肯放，让他的热情进入口腔，透过喉管传递到体内。</p><p>当齐格菲伸手想要脱掉奥迪尔的衣服时，奥迪尔忽然抓住他的手：「不行，不许碰。」</p><p>齐格菲惊讶地张了张嘴。奥迪尔把健身包拎起来，放在套间客厅的沙发上，说：「过来，把茶几搬到一边去。」</p><p>齐格菲提起裤子穿好，对他言听计从，什么也不问。奥迪尔打开包，拿出一个带密码的盒子，拎着扶手晃了晃：「我的私人珍藏。」然后他打开了密码锁，放在手边。已经把茶几拉开的齐格菲来到他身边，低头看了一眼盒子里面，面颊通红。</p><p>奥迪尔让齐格菲站远一点，开始脱衣服。他不让齐格菲碰自己，只允许他看。齐格菲的嘴唇绷成了一条线，用手抱住胳膊，轻微地颤抖。他激动得连脖子都泛红了，裤子上撑起来的帐篷越来越夸张，但他甚至顾不上揉一揉，全部的注意力都放在了奥迪尔一寸一寸暴露出来的肌肤上。</p><p>奥迪尔脱掉衬衫，却留下领带，松松地挂在脖子上，拂过自己裸露的胸膛。齐格菲的眼睛都看直了。奥迪尔用双手伸下去抚摸自己胯部与大腿根相连的凹陷，把裤子的边缘稍微往下褪一点，一边问他：「想帮我脱掉吗？」</p><p>「想……」齐格菲急切地回答。</p><p>「不行。」</p><p>「让我脱掉你的裤子吧，」齐格菲的眼睛湿漉漉的，「我会跪下来舔你的。」</p><p>「真乖，但是不行。」奥迪尔愉快地眨了眨眼，把裤子脱掉了，扔在地上。然后他坐到了沙发上，把双腿架起来，脚跟撑在沙发边缘，把臀部充分暴露给齐格菲的视线，就这样一点点褪去了内裤。</p><p>「啊……」齐格菲深深地吸了一口气，舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>奥迪尔扭动着臀，得意地把那个地方给他看：「看到了吗？我后面一直塞着肛塞呢。刚刚跟你说话的时候，一直都戴着。」</p><p>他从盒子里取出润滑剂，倒在股间，用手指把润滑挤进身体里，动作很慢，确保齐格菲看清自己的每一个微小细节。然后他握住肛塞的柄，缓缓转着圈，向外拉出来。敏感的穴口被摩擦着撑大的快感让他从胸口迸发出一声舒服的叫喊。他一边用手掌抚摸自己欲求不满的穴口，一边抬头微笑着看齐格菲。</p><p>「脱掉你的裤子，让我看看你湿成什么样子了。」</p><p>齐格菲颤颤巍巍地脱下了裤子，内裤上面龟头顶着的地方已经湿了好大一片，颜色很深，毕竟他从酒吧开始就一直硬着，被自己反反复复刺激，这时又被迫忍耐，两条光溜溜的腿颤抖个不停，看着好可怜。</p><p>一边观赏着难耐的齐格菲，奥迪尔一边自慰，而他的动作和喘息又让齐格菲的表情显得更为饥渴和下流。「内裤也脱掉。」他命令道。</p><p>齐格菲发出一声呜咽，顺从地脱掉了内裤，一直得不到安慰的地方在空气中挺立着，像在叫嚣着它的主人内心的苦涩。奥迪尔兴奋极了，前液不断地流出来，用手抹下来，往自己的股间涂着，沾着润滑的手指开始往体内抽送。</p><p>「操！操……」奥迪尔的眼眶有些发热，被齐格菲所注视的这具身体，简直前所未有地淫荡。</p><p>齐格菲仿佛再也承受不住眼前这般的春色了，满面赤红地低下头去。奥迪尔不满地说：「抬头看我啊，看我……唔……看着我。」</p><p>他听话地抬起了头，双眼湿润，胸膛大幅度地起伏，好像下一秒就会哭出来似的。他这副竭力忍耐着冲动、想要移开视线又不能的悲惨模样，让奥迪尔的头皮都发麻了，一种巨大的满足感充斥了他的身体。</p><p>「过来吧。」奥迪尔柔声命令道。齐格菲咽了一下口水，急不可待地来到他身边，俯下身，没有得到允许不敢碰触他，但尽量挨近他的身体。</p><p>奥迪尔呼了口气，从盒子里拿出一个前列腺按摩器，递给齐格菲：「用那个消毒剂喷几下，拿纸巾擦干净，然后涂上润滑。」</p><p>齐格菲依言照做，在他清洁按摩器时，眼睛忍不住瞟向自慰的奥迪尔。「专心点。」奥迪尔一边喘息一边说。</p><p>奥迪尔把手指从体内抽了出来，让完成任务的齐格菲跪到自己双腿之间。他盯着奥迪尔大张的穴口，颤声问：「可以让我来吗？」</p><p>「不行。」奥迪尔残酷地戏弄着他。</p><p>「求你……」</p><p>「不行。」奥迪尔从他手中拿走了按摩器，「看着。」</p><p>插进来的一瞬，仿佛能感觉到齐格菲炙热的目光烧在自己的会阴上，奥迪尔简直快要直接高潮了。他打开了震动开关，找到自己最喜欢的模式，体内的快感像潮水一样涌了上来。他不停地扭动身体，齐格菲口中呼出来的热气黏在了腿间。「操……」奥迪尔的大腿抽搐着，索性把腿伸过去架在了齐格菲肩膀上。</p><p>「让我碰碰你吧……」齐格菲听上去都快要哭了，他的语气更加剧了奥迪尔的快感。</p><p>「求我。」奥迪尔已经濒临边缘了。</p><p>「求求你，求求你，求求你，求你让我碰一下你，求你了求你了求你了……」</p><p>腿上一阵一阵传来齐格菲肩膀的颤抖，奥迪尔猛地向后仰头，高声尖叫，绷紧躯体，任凭高潮席卷，脚趾蜷了起来，不停地用脚跟搡着齐格菲的肩。他很久没有像这样全身高潮了，激动得直翻白眼。精液一股一股地射出来，好像永远也停不下来。</p><p>「啊哈……哦，射了……射了……」他意识不清地呢喃着，痉挛的肢体无法控制地向着四周寻觅着陆点。</p><p>当奥迪尔稍微恢复了意识，他发现精液喷了好多在胸口的领带上面，不由得吐了吐舌头：「怎么办啊，领带全给弄脏了。」</p><p>「我……我给你买新的。」齐格菲的声音有种扭曲感，听着甚至都不太像他。</p><p>奥迪尔全身发软，满意地笑了起来，他关掉按摩器拿出来，然后伸手揉了揉齐格菲的头发：「乖，来帮我舔干净吧。」</p><p>齐格菲先是难以置信地睁大了眼，之后，立刻不假思索地拼命点头。他的手撑在奥迪尔的大腿上，嘴唇柔软地覆盖了上来。</p><p>他尽心尽力地舔着奥迪尔射出来的精液，先是舔干净软下来的阴茎，然后沿着臀缝，把流下来的部分也舔了，舌头几次三番滑过奥迪尔的穴口，没有一丝介意，仿佛只要是奥迪尔的身体，不管哪里他全都急着想舔。</p><p>奥迪尔本来有些担心他第一次尝到精液，会很不舒服，但看他的样子，虽然的确是被浓郁的味道给刺激到了，但真的是什么都不顾。想要讨好自己到了这种地步，奥迪尔还真有点没想到。</p><p>齐格菲的舌头来到奥迪尔的小腹，贪婪地舔着每一寸能接触的皮肤，最后甚至是打湿的领带也被他含在嘴里吮着。奥迪尔的胸口涌起一阵说不清道不明的热流，把齐格菲拉过来，掰开他的嘴，看着他口中空荡荡的，精液居然全被咽下去了。奥迪尔叹了口气，摸着他的唇角：「你不需要咽下去的……」</p><p>「我没事。」齐格菲吻了吻他的手指。他双眉紧蹙，赤裸的下半身挨着奥迪尔的大腿，勃起的地方顶在了腰上。他被欲望折磨的身子已经等待了那么久，奥迪尔都有些不忍心了。</p><p>奥迪尔安抚地摸着齐格菲的背，他立刻发出一连串的呻吟声。「去床上，」奥迪尔告诉他，「脱掉衣服。我会好好奖励你的。」</p><p>齐格菲忙不迭地点头，红着脸离开沙发，转身向卧室走去。奥迪尔看着他的背影，有某种认识虽早已盘旋在他脑海，但一直模糊不清，直到此刻，他才无比清晰地确信了这一点：</p><p>齐格菲会为他做其他任何人都做不到的事。</p><hr/><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>奥迪尔就喜欢这样，对彼此一无所知，甚至连身体都还是陌生的，却如此亲近，蛮横无理地钻进对方的生命中，探索着本不属于自己的角落。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>目前，作者决定要对这篇黄文稍微认真一点，应该会持续填坑一阵子，敬请期待（欢迎被骗）。还是撸完就跑没检查，有错赖我。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥迪尔在客厅里把全新的玩具拆包，冲洗消毒装上电池，一边做这些一边幻想着齐格菲在床上脱光了等自己的模样。他惊讶地发现和第一次见到齐格菲时的幻想不同，这一次，他脑海当中的画面是齐格菲唯唯诺诺地缩在被子里，只露着脑袋和肩膀，像个害羞的处女那样裹着自己的身子，露出有点害怕的表情，犹豫地抱着双膝。</p><p>不管是什么样子，他都会很诱人。奥迪尔的手指抚摸过手中的玩具，内心雀跃。</p><p>而当他走进卧室，看到齐格菲完全不像任何自己想象当中的样子，不禁笑了——齐格菲浑身赤裸着坐在床边，弯下腰，不自在地抱着胳膊，指尖揪着手肘的皮肤，抿着嘴唇，眉头紧蹙，在地毯上反复踏着。看到自己走过去，他猛地抬头，把腰直了起来，双手绞在了一起。</p><p>「别紧张，我说要奖励你。」奥迪尔轻轻地叹了一口气，有点为自己懊恼——他还是觉得齐格菲很诱人。</p><p>他吻他——这是他第一次有机会采取主导，慢慢地向齐格菲施展自己的吻技，撩动他柔软的发丝，捧起他娟秀的脸庞，轻啄他饱满的双唇，诱惑他，纠缠他，逃开他，让他等待，让他渴望，让他在灼热的呼吸间乞求，然后启发他，融化他，深入他。</p><p>等奥迪尔反应过来时，他已经把齐格菲压在了床上，粗暴地碾着他的胸膛，钳住他的胳膊，皮肤在汗水之中黏糊糊地贴在一起，除了两个人亲密无间的吻，其它一切都不存在了。这样太好了，奥迪尔就喜欢这样，对彼此一无所知，甚至连身体都还是陌生的，却如此亲近，蛮横无理地钻进对方的生命中，探索着本不属于自己的角落。他喜欢性爱。</p><p>「你这两天有没有开发一下后面？」奥迪尔在他耳边问道，一边伸手探下去。</p><p>齐格菲趁着这难得的机会喘息：「没……我、我没有肛塞，也没有玩具……我从没……只有上一次，只有你碰过那里。」</p><p>「我猜也是，」奥迪尔笑了，「你洗过了吗？」</p><p>齐格菲的脸大概不能变得更红了：「洗过了……」</p><p>「好孩子，就等着我搞你了是不是？」</p><p>「唔……」齐格菲闭上了眼睛，好似在默认。</p><p>「说啊，前面后面都洗得很干净，为了迎接我，对吧？」</p><p>「是的，我全都，为你准备好了……啊！」</p><p>奥迪尔跪着，把齐格菲的下身抬到自己面前，开始亲吻他后面那张小嘴。齐格菲像是快要疯了一样，双手死死抓着枕头，腰扭动着，奥迪尔只好牢牢地按着他，鼻尖蹭着他软软的会阴。齐格菲叫床叫起来很好听，一点不憋着，没有那种自己必须是个「沉默的男人」的负担，感情全都放在声音里，让人更想要折腾得他叫个不停。</p><p>「喜欢吗？」</p><p>「喜欢，很奇怪……可是喜欢。」</p><p>奥迪尔弄湿他，手指伸进去抵着那一小块地方操弄他，含住他肿胀的阴囊。他的胳膊环抱着齐格菲的腿，手掌摩挲他的小腹，让他的臀部贴紧胸口。他身体每一处细微的震颤都不能逃过奥迪尔，每一点出于快感的反应都被奥迪尔握着，含着，搅着，聆听着。齐格菲的手向上伸进了奥迪尔的头发里，轻轻地揉着。奥迪尔不记得他这次买了自己几个小时，如果可以，真想就这样弄齐格菲弄到天黑，再弄到天明，让他休息一小会儿，再闹醒他，强迫他继续……直到他哭泣到脱水，再做下去要死了，才放过他。</p><p>「要射了……呜呜……」齐格菲身上的肌肉绷紧了。</p><p>什么？只是给他嘬了嘬阴囊，都没怎么碰到柱身，这就要射了？奥迪尔的嘴离开了齐格菲的身体，在他屁股里的动作也放缓了，齐格菲双手攥成拳，沮丧地在床上敲打：「别停啊……」</p><p>奥迪尔及时抓住他想要去自慰的手，把他的身体放下：「不能这么快就射，都还没开始呢。」</p><p>「什么叫还没开始啊！你自己明明都已经爽过了……」</p><p>「我的任务是把你后面撑大一点。」</p><p>「怎么就变成『任务』了……我都忍了那么久了！」</p><p>「你是觉得害怕吗？」奥迪尔突然温柔地问。</p><p>齐格菲咬了咬嘴唇，看着他腿边放着的那个又粗又长、黑漆漆、疙疙瘩瘩的玩具：「有点。」</p><p>「不用怕，我不会伤害你的。」奥迪尔揉揉他的穴口，「或者你实在不喜欢，就算了。」</p><p>齐格菲焦躁地张口结舌，奥迪尔还抓着他的手腕，忽然发现他的手腕很好看，纤细，柔若无骨，青色的血管若隐若现，显得格外脆弱，被铐起来磨红的话，一定特别迷人……奥迪尔舔了舔嘴唇，想起自己确实带了手铐。如果齐格菲再抗拒下去的话，也许应该用上手铐来让他听话……</p><p>「我喜欢。」齐格菲小声说，「你继续吧。」</p><p>奥迪尔忽然一阵寒颤。 <em>我刚刚到底在想什么啊？</em></p><p>他带来的玩具是一个拉珠形状的震动棒，一共有五颗珠子，从顶端到根部一颗比一颗更大。其实玩具已经很柔软了，但把它拿在手里时，齐格菲明显颤抖了起来。只是……他害怕的样子让奥迪尔更心痒了。</p><p>「那个……把你铐起来好不好？」</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>「如果你突然胡乱挣扎，打断我的话，反而容易受伤哦？」奥迪尔信誓旦旦地说，「相信我，你实在受不了，让我停的话我会停下的。手铐也是一种情趣，搞不好你会很喜欢的。」</p><p>齐格菲皱了皱眉：「知道了，把我铐起来吧……」</p><p>怎么会这么容易的。奥迪尔的心忽然一片慌乱。他没有骗齐格菲，但却有一种自己在欺负人的感觉。齐格菲不该这么快就相信他的，至少也等更熟悉之后再答应这种事吧？随随便便就交出了行动自由，他怎么就知道奥迪尔说的是真的？况且，齐格菲才是出钱的人啊，他明明可以占据优势地位的，为什么他只是一味听从着奥迪尔？如果奥迪尔有心要伤害他，他就完了。</p><p>幸好奥迪尔只想要钱和性。 </p><p>奥迪尔把齐格菲的双手铐在了床头上，从他好看的手腕一路沿着血管的脉络抚摸着，来到他的胸膛。捏了一把硬起来的乳尖后，奥迪尔叹了口气：「你不该信任我。」</p><p>「为什么……？」齐格菲吞了下口水，仰起头。</p><p>「接下来，我就能对你为所欲为了。」奥迪尔扳着他的下巴，嘟囔道，「你知道自己有多诱人吗？给我这种机会，我还会放过你？」</p><p>齐格菲睁大了眼，很难分辨出他的神情到底是害怕，还是被撩起火来了，而奥迪尔也不知道，自己说的到底是些催情的下流话，还是真实想法。</p><p>他开始抚摸和亲吻齐格菲光裸的身躯，难耐的呻吟节奏紊乱，一荡一荡飘入耳中。他今天到底折腾了他多久了？从吧台那里开始……时间早已成为模糊的概念，齐格菲温暖的肉体才是最真实的，欲望才是最真实的。奥迪尔此刻什么别的也不想要，只想让那具陌生又亲密的身体全然依赖着自己。</p><p>拉珠的第一颗毫不费力地就进入了，第二颗就稍微耗时久了点，奥迪尔把他的腰臀拿枕头垫高，一直在他穴口周围舔弄，指腹揉着他阴茎的冠状沟，「可以进去的，你的身体能做到很多事，记得之前看我怎么用按摩器的吗？你也可以打开到那种程度。」他甜言蜜语着，将自己淫荡的场面重新填入齐格菲的脑海。穴口在珠子周围收缩了几下，奥迪尔往里面一送，第二颗珠子被整个吞进去了。</p><p>「哈啊……这是什么……」</p><p>「习惯它，这是要用来干你，干得你很舒服的东西。」奥迪尔吻了吻他的大腿。</p><p>「呜……里面已经……不能再进了……」</p><p>奥迪尔握着柄部，让两颗珠子在齐格菲体内搅动，他大口大口地呼吸，被铐住的手紧紧攥了起来，柔软的身体随着快感时而伸展，时而收紧。</p><p>「还好吗？」</p><p>「好！啊……操我……」</p><p>奥迪尔笑了：「那就再进一颗好了。」</p><p>「不行！别，进不去的！」齐格菲猛烈地摇头，嘴唇发抖。</p><p>「老实一点。」奥迪尔皱眉道。</p><p>「不要，你说过我要你停你就会停的！」齐格菲慌了，臀部向后缩，但是奥迪尔牢牢地抱住了他。</p><p>接下来，奥迪尔好一阵都沉默着，直视齐格菲的眼睛。齐格菲屁股里塞着震动棒，倒也挺老实，只是求着他：「我不要了……进不去的，放过我。求你了……奥迪尔，求求你。」</p><p>奥迪尔手上使力，将震动棒往里面顶，第三颗珠子牢牢顶住穴口。齐格菲的脸都白了，拼命摇头，哀求的话语破碎不堪。</p><p>「我要把它整个都给你塞进去，」奥迪尔盯着他，冷酷地说，「不管花多久，反正你也躲不开。」</p><p>「你说过的……」齐格菲漂亮的眼睛里溢满泪水，「你答应过我的……为什么……」</p><p>奥迪尔深深地叹了口气，放开震动棒，闭上了眼睛，黑暗让他安静了片刻。接着，他起身摸了摸齐格菲的脸，擦去他眼角的泪珠：「你看，我就说你不该信任我的。下次不要随便答应我。好了，来，我给你解开。」</p><p>说着，他伸手要去解齐格菲的手铐，但齐格菲忽然躲开他，摇头说：「别解。」</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>齐格菲咬了咬牙，脸上还带着泪痕，狼狈地抬头，态度却是异常坚决，凝视着奥迪尔的眼睛：「我相信你。」</p><p>奥迪尔的胸口一阵揪紧。他抱住齐格菲，亲吻着柔软的双唇，直到胸口那阵又疼又酸楚的感觉被缺氧的辛辣感所取代。「我想要你……」他用拇指摩挲齐格菲的下巴，「我现在就想要你。」</p><p>「那就要我吧。我……我相信你。」齐格菲轻轻地闭上了眼。</p><p>奥迪尔摸摸那对连续吐露着惊人话语的嘴唇，不明白为什么它们可以像这般艳丽，用舌尖舔舔，分开它们，牙齿撕咬一番，含住它们，让齐格菲再说不出疯话来，让他失去呼吸的力气，让他那个原本就有点问题的脑袋变得更混沌——</p><p>第三颗珠子被吞进去的时候，齐格菲甚至发不出声音了，他安静地接受了侵入体内的异物，比奥迪尔的手指庞大得多，相比起来远不够灵活和柔软，形状又奇怪，但他接受了，他翘着屁股，愿意接受任何奥迪尔塞进去的东西。如果奥迪尔愿意，第四颗珠子他想必也会乖乖吞下去，哪怕会令他疼到哭泣。</p><p>「疼吗？」奥迪尔的声音在发颤。他真怕伤害他啊。</p><p>「不疼……」齐格菲摇摇头，深深地呼吸，「就是感觉很奇怪……」</p><p>奥迪尔在他小腹上稍微发软的阴茎上亲了一口，那个地方立刻抖了抖，然后奥迪尔打开了震动棒的开关。</p><p>「啊啊啊啊——」</p><p>「别紧张……当它是你的一部分。」奥迪尔握住震动棒，另一只手抚摸齐格菲的身体，「想象是我在你里面。」</p><p>「你才不会震成这个鬼样子呢……」</p><p>奥迪尔笑了，轻轻地抽动着震动棒，让第三颗珠子从他后庭滑出来，把那个好不容易吞下珠子，总算可以合拢的开口再度撑大。</p><p>「呜！你在干嘛……」</p><p>「操你啊。」奥迪尔果断地说，然后把珠子又推进去了，震颤不止的拉珠就这样反复磨着他敏感的穴口，进进出出，让他无法合拢。柔软的体内被这样圆鼓鼓大小不一的珠子来回振动插弄，齐格菲发出很可怜的哀鸣声，随着奥迪尔的动作挺着腰，但身体非常顺从，一下一下被操软了。</p><p>「也许我不会震成这个鬼样子，但我也会像这样，在你里面进出，比这个还大，还硬。」奥迪尔低低地喘息着。</p><p>「唔……好，好。啊！要你……」</p><p>「会的，会的。」奥迪尔抚摸他流着水的阴茎，齐格菲猛地挺动了一下，像是快要射精了，奥迪尔赶紧松开了手。</p><p>「怎么这样……」齐格菲带着哭腔埋怨道，「让我射啊！」</p><p>「别急。老实待着，让我操你。」</p><p>齐格菲的脸扭成一团，发丝黏在湿漉漉的额头上，身体被干得发红，双手一下下无助地拉动手铐，发出金属碰撞的响声，从胸口到小腹都挂满了汗滴，扭动几下就滑下来，濡湿床单。拉珠还在反复进出后庭，发出噗哧噗哧的水声，大量的润滑剂在穴口都被操出了些许白色泡沫，顺着臀瓣惨兮兮地流下来，被腰下垫着的枕头吸掉。</p><p>「奥迪尔……」齐格菲柔弱地叫着他的名字，直叫得他小腹火热。自己下面已经又硬了，但实在顾不上了。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「里面很奇怪……我有点怕。」</p><p>「不用怕，享受就行了。」</p><p>「你、你能……」他顿了顿，好像不敢再看奥迪尔了一样，偏过头去，「能抱着我吗……」</p><p>过去，奥迪尔一直以为「心被融化」这种说法实在太夸张了，直到这一刻。</p><p>他把震动棒塞好，让它自己去刺激齐格菲，然后过去解开了手铐，把齐格菲抱进怀里。他摩挲他的背脊，亲吻他被打湿的头发，让他的胸膛贴着自己的，搂住他的腰，咬着他的肩，耳垂，脖子……</p><p>他捧起那双被手铐折磨过的腕子，舔着它们，顺着隐隐的血管痕迹向上，吻他的胳膊，抚摸他胸口的凸起，牙齿啃咬着锁骨。齐格菲除了喊他的名字，其它再说不出什么了。他抱着奥迪尔的背，任由他施为。</p><p>奥迪尔用手握住他下面，齐格菲哼了一声，然后开始小声乞求：「求求你……求求你……」</p><p>「求我什么？」奥迪尔温柔地问。</p><p>「……爱我。」</p><p>奥迪尔愣了一下，手里的动作没有停，但大脑稍微宕机了片刻。</p><p>「求你爱我……呜呜……求你了……奥迪尔，爱我，求求你……」</p><p>奥迪尔不禁想要问自己，他到底都在对齐格菲做什么。但他没时间思考，情热已经彻底席卷了他们，他把齐格菲握得很紧，大幅度地撸动他，逼得他高声浪叫，然后在他耳畔告诉他，可以射了。</p><p>齐格菲高潮的样子太美了。</p><p>他过于敏感的身体难过的样子也很美，他听说需要像大便那样使力把玩具挤出去，否则容易拉伤时，那副羞惭的表情特别美，他终于拿出了震动棒之后把自己埋进被子里的模样，太美了。</p><p>但所有这一切加在一起，也没有接下来的这个场面美丽：</p><p>齐格菲用被子裹着自己，刚刚被另一个男人激烈疼爱过的身体藏了起来，他缩在大床的角落里，离奥迪尔很远，紧闭双目，头靠在床头板上。他的表情非常绝望，非常绝望。奥迪尔明白他在绝望什么——请求第二次和自己上床的人爱自己，还是花钱买的人，有什么事能比这更可悲的吗？奥迪尔见过可悲的客户，但没有一个人能表现到这样悲惨的地步。</p><p>齐格菲的悲惨与美丽是紧紧相连的，正是因为他如此可悲，而且是一种让奥迪尔怎么都想不通的可悲，才给他的肉体带来了无限的美。</p><p>奥迪尔的工作是给他的客户提供一种幻想，每个人幻想的程度都不一样，有的人压根不存在什么幻想，对于他们之间的交易关系非常现实，交流起来干脆又爽利，比如瑞恩——他是奥迪尔最喜欢的客户。另一个极端是幻想狂，完全陷入他们在和奥迪尔恋爱的想象之中，分不清现实和虚幻，这方面的例子是杰克。大多数的客户都在这两个端点的中间地带，奥迪尔需要找到准确的幻想刻度，好去配合他们维持。</p><p>之前奥迪尔认为齐格菲肯定是那种在幻想和自己恋爱的人，但看到他如此绝望，脸色惨白地靠在那里，奥迪尔才稍微意识到，有可能不是，或者至少可以说，不完全是。奥迪尔没有找到他的刻度。</p><p>他给齐格菲倒了一杯水，递过去。齐格菲愣愣地看着他，垂下头，接过杯子，小声道谢。奥迪尔不催他，因为他实在不知道该怎么回应才能恰如其分地维持齐格菲的幻想。</p><p>他侧卧在床上，有意无意地向着齐格菲缩起来的方向挪几下，又挪几下，把他们的距离拉近。他这样反复了几次，齐格菲终于开口了：</p><p>「对不起……」</p><p>「没什么好道歉的。」奥迪尔摸了摸他放在床上的手。</p><p>「我太傻了，让你看笑话了。」</p><p>「不会。」</p><p>「我其实也没那么蠢……哈哈，很难想象吧。」</p><p>「别这么说。」奥迪尔真诚地感到心痛。</p><p>齐格菲咬了咬嘴唇，瞟了奥迪尔一眼，凄惨地笑了：「我想问……你能不能假装成，呃，装作是爱我的呢？」</p><p>奥迪尔拉住他的手指，仍然不知说什么才好。</p><p>「我不是要你嘴里一定得常常说『我爱你』这种话，不是那个意思，就是……可不可以请你平时表现得好像……好像很爱我一样？抱歉，我不知道像你这种，不，应该是，我不知道我们这种关系，该怎么做才好，该怎么跟你说才对。如果你不喜欢，或者你有别的想法，让你感到更轻松更舒服的办法，你就告诉我吧，我不会勉强你。」</p><p>奥迪尔的眼睛一阵发酸，他不明白为什么。他坐起来，挨着齐格菲，拉过他的胳膊说：「有件事，不知道你能不能为我做。」</p><p>「告诉我吧。」</p><p>「下次见面，你可以清醒地来见我吗？」奥迪尔抚摸他的手臂，盯住他的眼睛，「不要喝酒，一口都不要。」</p><p>齐格菲的嘴唇张了张：「我——我很抱歉……」</p><p>「如果你不喝酒都不敢看我一眼的话，那你是把我当什么了？我有那么难看吗？这样又凭什么要我爱你呢？」奥迪尔斟酌着用词，「你能做到吗？为了我……」</p><p>「能。」齐格菲郑重地点头，「一口都不喝。天啊，我完全不是那个意思，就是太紧张。你那么美，你是这世上最美的人。」</p><p>奥迪尔轻轻地笑了：「那，下次，我们来约会吧？」</p><p>「约会？」</p><p>「我知道你很在乎隐私，所以你来挑选地点，在没什么人烟的地方，也许可以去登山？露营？不管是哪里，都可以由我开车带你去。」</p><p>齐格菲惊讶地看着他，然后那张曾经因过度绝望而苍白的脸，渐渐恢复了血色，唇角挂上了笑容：「约会。和你约会。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「好，太好了。」齐格菲拉过奥迪尔的手，欣喜地吻了一下。</p><p>「别再恳求任何人爱你，」奥迪尔呢喃道，他说的是真心话，「你只需提要求。像你这样的人，你只需提出要求。」</p><p>齐格菲不好意思地别过脸去，没有回答。奥迪尔叹了口气，把他搂进怀里。</p><p>两个人依偎着，缠绵了好一阵，奥迪尔才想起来：「我还给你带了一套新的肛塞。我也猜到你大概没有这种东西。」</p><p>「呃……」</p><p>「回去好好捅捅那里，为了我嘛。」奥迪尔笑嘻嘻地说，「玩具也是你的了，还有润滑剂。都是新的。包装都还在，记得好好看说明书，可别把将来要给我使用的地方弄坏了。」</p><p>「好。」齐格菲皱眉道，「真是的，明明应该由我来送你礼物的……」</p><p>「有的是机会，你还欠我一条领带。」奥迪尔捧着他的脸，开心地吻他。</p><p>这个吻很长，很黏糊，很迷醉，齐格菲趁着喘息的空隙挣扎着说：「还有一件事……」</p><p>「嗯……」奥迪尔没在听，他还想吻他。</p><p>「我要离开这座城市大概一个月。」</p><p>奥迪尔眨了眨眼，放开了他：「哦……」</p><p>「得等我再来，才能见面了。」齐格菲一脸愁容。</p><p>这太正常了，在奥迪尔的客户里，不少人都是总要到处飞，只有偶尔在城里的时候才会约他。但……他没料到这么快就要和这个新客户分开很长时间。他有点不舍得。</p><p>
  <em>别傻了，幻想是他的，又不是你的。</em>
</p><p>「那正好，有好一段时间供你开发后庭啦！下次见面时，我就可以直接干你了。」</p><p>齐格菲叹了口气：「你就不能想点别的事吗？」</p><p>「我可是又硬了呢。」</p><p>「那你就硬着去吧……」</p><p>奥迪尔一把拉过齐格菲压在身下，描画他的眉梢。当他笑起来的时候，眼睛闪着微光，好像森林里的萤火虫，那么独特显眼，又那么虚弱。</p><p>奥迪尔相信，这一次，他的确找到了齐格菲幻想的刻度。</p><hr/><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>每个人都有重要的活动，了不起的事业，放不下的亲人，只有奥迪尔这种人什么要紧事也没有，唯有跟人上床而已。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>齐格菲离开的日子里，奥迪尔几乎把他给忘了。说到底，他是个只见过两次面的陌生人，一个不熟的新客户，一旦不在眼前，就好像烟雾一样彻底消失了。直到薇薇安告诉他齐格菲约他了，和他敲定了时间地点，奥迪尔才想起这个人来。</p><p>他正好窝在自己公寓的沙发上，挂掉薇薇安的电话后，齐格菲的形象逐渐变得清晰，仿佛就站在自己的客厅地毯上——裤子褪到脚下，内裤被撑起，龟头顶着的地方湿乎乎的，表情好像快要哭了一样。</p><p>奥迪尔身上一阵燥热，冲进卧室，急匆匆脱光下半身，把长枕头压在身下开始自慰。他想象那是齐格菲，自己插在那具过度渴求爱的身体里，操得很深，胀得很满。他把自己下面摸得一片湿滑，滴着水洇在枕头上，一下下顶弄着。快感顺着脊背急窜，奥迪尔胡言乱语着浪叫了起来：「腿张大点，真好，整根都吃进去了，对，对……」</p><p>他另一只手死死地抓紧了枕头的边缘，把幻想中的齐格菲的头发揪住拉起来，听见那个诱人的声音对自己哭喊着：<em>求你，奥迪尔，求你爱我！</em></p><p>「我正在爱你啊……」奥迪尔气喘吁吁地说，发现自己的声音完全被快感扭曲了。只有一个人时，听到自身的呻吟声响彻在安静的房间里，会有种额外的耻感。他用牙咬住了枕套，把头埋下去，手疯狂地动着把自己推向极限，整个身体都在激烈地蹭着可怜的枕头。高潮的时候他仰起头，大声呼喊着齐格菲的名字，搂着那具不存在的身体，把精液全都灌了进去。</p><p>结束之后过了半晌，他才开始后悔把自己的床搞到一片狼藉，又要换洗一番了。连点自慰的准备都没做，急成这个样子，不管不顾的，简直不像平时的奥迪尔。</p><p>不过奥迪尔本来也需要自慰一下，他等下要去见戴安，她是那种自己不但不需要担心会硬不起来，反而需要担心会射得太快的客户。所以去见这样的客户之前，奥迪尔都会让自己先射一次，免得表现不济。</p><p>她会让奥迪尔很兴奋，是因为一种相当迷人的气质——她很厌世，差不多是痛恨这世上所有的一切，老挂着一副生无可恋的表情。奥迪尔每次和她在一起时，都觉得自己大概从不能让她稍微开心，最多只是让她少恨这个世界一点点，那已经是他能获得的最大的肯定了。奥迪尔最喜欢的就是跟着她去出席一些高档宴会，充当她的小狼狗，看着一堆上流社会人士对她指指点点却又艳羡的样子。而戴安向来对旁人的反应无动于衷。</p><p>这一次，奥迪尔发觉自己和她做完之后，莫名其妙地想到了齐格菲。他亲吻她头发时有种苦涩感，因为他在想，戴安从来不会想要任何人爱她。她只会笑着拍拍奥迪尔的脸，然后裹着被单坐到窗前的扶手椅上，倒上一杯水，望着窗外的天空逐步陷入黑暗。看到星光的一刻，奥迪尔甚至希望她也能要求他假装爱她，这样他就可以走过去说好，吻她光洁的肩膀，古老又浪漫的星空会笼罩他们，让他们一起少恨这个世界一点点。</p><p>去见齐格菲之前，奥迪尔自然也要先自慰——毕竟今天大概是要做全套了。他躺在自己的床上，这一次在身下垫好了毛巾。闭上眼睛时，奥迪尔的脑海中首先出现的是第一次见面时，齐格菲碰触他的模样。他的手掌缓缓抚着自己的肩，像是一个在废墟徘徊的王子，抚摸他深爱的情人……奥迪尔想起，他都还没有让齐格菲好好地抚摸过自己的身体。他记得他跪在自己两腿之间，不住地乞求，乞求，<em>让我碰碰你吧，</em> 但奥迪尔没有答应他。</p><p>「这次我会让你摸我的……你想碰哪里都可以。」奥迪尔一边撸动着阴茎，一边向回忆中的齐格菲承诺道。「我会教给你我喜欢被碰的地方，我喜欢的方式……舔我，对，就是那里，我要你舔我，品尝我……呜……再用力一点……」</p><p>齐格菲的手，齐格菲的唇，齐格菲的目光，齐格菲的舌头……它们肆意交叉游走着，在肌肤上编织欲望的网，奥迪尔全身都着了火，扭动着，在汗水和热情中挣扎着，呼唤他的名字，邀请他品尝更多。奥迪尔让自己泻在了齐格菲嘴里，把他喂得满满的。</p><p>齐格菲和他约定的地点是酒店，时间是从下午三点一直到第二天早上。奥迪尔对他们之前说好的「约会」到底能不能实现有些没底，但他还是去租了一辆车，这样如果有什么一时兴起的想法，他们都可以随时出发。</p><p>奥迪尔准时地来到酒店餐厅，齐格菲迟到了，他坐在桌前等了一阵，听到吧台那边的服务生喊：「奥迪尔先生？奥迪尔先生在吗？」</p><p>奥迪尔接过了吧台的电话，齐格菲懊恼地在电话另一端道歉：「我大概还有二十分钟才能到，你去前台拿房卡，在房间里等我吧。真抱歉。」</p><p>又听到他的声音感觉真好，奥迪尔笑了笑：「不急，你慢慢来。」</p><p>奥迪尔这次没准备太多东西，但他毫无疑问带上了上次那副手铐，他感觉齐格菲好像还挺喜欢被束缚的，在床上，手铐实在是既简单又乐趣十足的玩具。他进入房间后，就把手铐摆在了床沿上。 <em>我相信你。</em> 那个被铐住的年轻人一边红着眼眶，一边坚定不移地说。</p><p>关于与齐格菲两次交欢的记忆，不想起的时候就像烟雾般消散，一旦回忆起来，微小的细节原来都可以记得那么清楚。而且细节还相当丰富，因为两次他都留下来过夜了。早上齐格菲送走自己的时候，会依依不舍地吻着他，那副迷恋的表情直勾得奥迪尔心神荡漾。</p><p>齐格菲一进门就吻他，照着奥迪尔所能幻想到的最美好的模样，他被齐格菲稍稍撞到了，从玄关向后退了几步，腰靠在沙发背上，承受着密不透风的吻。「我好想你，奥迪尔，我好想你……」那对总是吐露着惊人话语的嘴唇，在亲吻的间隙居然还顾得上倾诉思念。</p><p>奥迪尔什么也没说，用身体来回应他就足够。几乎是拖拽着，他把齐格菲拉进卧室，按在床上让他面朝下跪着，干脆利落地用手铐把他双手铐在了背后，然后就把他的裤子一扒到底。</p><p>「等下……奥迪尔，听我说——」</p><p>「闭嘴。」奥迪尔在他屁股上拍了两巴掌，用力抚摸他的腰腹，把衣服往背上掀。</p><p>「唔……我没办法留太久，我马上就得走了！」</p><p>「……你说什么？」奥迪尔的动作停了下来。</p><p>「对不起……有个活动实在躲不过，我也没料到。好不容易才想办法先赶过来和你见一面，我很快就得回去……」齐格菲费力地用肩膀撑着身体，试着回过头来，望着奥迪尔。</p><p>奥迪尔眨了眨眼，手上又动了起来，齐格菲嚷嚷着：「喂！等下啊！我没时间做了。」</p><p>「不准走。」</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>「不准走。留下。」奥迪尔干脆地说，「推掉你的事。」</p><p>「不可能的……奥迪尔，别这样。啊！」</p><p>奥迪尔亲吻着他的臀，手掌握着他的大腿揉捏着。说什么马上就要走……好好折腾他一番，看他还舍得走不。</p><p>「不行……放开我，别闹了！」齐格菲被摸得气急败坏。</p><p>奥迪尔没搭理他，直接探上他的阴茎，捧在手里捏了几下。</p><p>「住手……你不明白……我真的不能留下。」齐格菲挣动着，身体发抖，但阴茎却毫无反应。</p><p><em>我不明白？</em> 奥迪尔皱了皱眉。虽然齐格菲和他别的客户在年纪上差得很远，但这种自视甚高的习气，倒是和他们如出一辙，认为世界少了他们就不转了，总有个不得不去的活动。就让这位小少爷了解一下，他其实没那么重要吧。</p><p>奥迪尔欺身压在了他背上，把手伸到他前襟去解开衣服，齐格菲挣扎道：「等下，你别光是上手，倒是说句话啊……」</p><p>「说什么？」</p><p>「你生气了……」齐格菲低声说。</p><p>他的阴茎还是毫无反应，他确实不想做，那个躲不过的活动显然很重要。奥迪尔停手了。一个人不想和你上床，你还能怎么办？每个人都有重要的活动，了不起的事业，放不下的亲人，只有奥迪尔这种人什么要紧事也没有，唯有跟人上床而已。</p><p>「你什么时候知道今天有事的？」他问。</p><p>「大概是昨天吧。」</p><p>「为什么你不取消今天的见面呢？我们可以另约时间的。」</p><p>齐格菲安静了一阵子，才小声回答：「我太想见你了，等不及……而且我想试试能不能逃开。」</p><p>奥迪尔把他的头按进床垫里，压在他身上，扒开领口，用力吮他的肩颈连接的部分，吮出一个吻痕来，才放开了齐格菲。「记得挡好这里。好了，去吧。」</p><p>他解开了齐格菲腕上的手铐，那人翻过身来，满眼都是愧疚，探上来吻奥迪尔。湿润的，温柔的，怯意的，不再是那种属于齐格菲的原始而又真挚的吻法。奥迪尔回应着，却也不怎么投入。</p><p>「我大概在晚饭时间才能离开……」齐格菲小心翼翼地轻啄奥迪尔的脸颊，「呃，我不是说要你等我，只是，如果你到时候还在……」</p><p>奥迪尔放开他站起来：「不会。我有别的事。」</p><p>「哦。」齐格菲垂下了头，整理着衣服，「好，我明白了。但房间反正是不能退的，你想在这里待多久都可以。」</p><p>奥迪尔插着兜，靠在门框上看着他。齐格菲穿好裤子，理好头发，按了按颈上吻痕的位置，确保被衬衫遮好。衣冠楚楚，一表人才。也不知是去什么样的活动？大概是戴安会带奥迪尔参加的那种宴会吧，每个人脸上都挂着假笑，彬彬有礼，话题无聊，唯有食物令人感兴趣。参加这种宴会，比和奥迪尔在一起更重要，那是自然的。</p><p>奥迪尔暗自叹气，提醒自己他是客户，总得给他一些甜头，可不是耍脾气的时候。他故作苦涩地说：「我也想你。」 <em>除了最近这一个月。</em></p><p>齐格菲的嘴唇动了动，走上前，把额头靠在他肩上。奥迪尔忍不住把脸埋进他柔软的发丝间，让他的气息进入自己。</p><p>「我真的很抱歉……」齐格菲抬眼看他，眸子亮亮的。</p><p>奥迪尔捏了捏他的脸：「那下次可要好好补偿我。」</p><p>「嗯！」</p><p>奥迪尔搂住他的腰，笑了：「你下面准备好了？」</p><p>齐格菲红了脸，轻轻点头：「嗯……大概是吧？」</p><p>「到时候给我检验一下。」奥迪尔逗弄他的耳垂，臂弯中的人微微战栗。</p><p>齐格菲走后，奥迪尔疲倦地倒在沙发上，愣了好一阵，去打开迷你吧，报复般地取出一堆小酒瓶，搬到床上。他脱掉衣服换上浴袍，在床上躺着，打开电视，然后开始喝烈酒。</p><p>他跟齐格菲说他有别的事，当然是假话。手铐还躺在他脚边，折射着电视机的反光，像在嘲笑他。</p><p>他还以为凭着自己的魅力，肯定已经把齐格菲吃得死死的了，现实又如何呢？现实是，齐格菲连留下来这样一点小事都不肯为他做。到头来，还得是奥迪尔去哄着他。</p><p>切换频道时，会有一瞬间的黑屏，奥迪尔厌恶地看着电视机里自己的倒影，被一个一个耀眼鲜艳的明星身影所打碎。他什么也不是。</p><p>奥迪尔昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，醒来时屋子里已经暗了下来，只有电视的光芒在闪烁。正因如此，手机屏幕亮起来时，格外刺眼。</p><p>是安娜贝尔，她给他打了几个电话，还发了一堆短信，奥迪尔揉了揉眉心。对啊，安娜贝尔来了，就是今天下飞机。他明明记在日历上的。奥迪尔爬起来，收听她的留言。</p><p>「嗨，克里斯，我打了几次你都没接，我到酒店了，晚上要不要一起吃个饭啊？总之，看到的话给我回个电话吧。如果你有那么忙，那至少也给我回条消息啊。」</p><p>奥迪尔把手机抛上抛下，扔开，又拿回来。屏幕随着他的动作亮起来，锁屏画面是他和安娜贝尔的合影。她穿着一件雪白的针织衫，对着镜头露出美丽灿烂的笑容，奥迪尔则是灰蓝色的衬衣和黑风衣，凑在她肩旁微笑，姐弟二人身后是闪闪发光的湖泊。那是他进入法学院的第一年，安娜贝尔来看他，他们一起去城市公园玩。她说，要拍合照发给妈妈。</p><p>当时安娜贝尔刚刚加入一个知名舞团，不久后就要跟团开始一场全球巡演。<em>你放假了就来找我，和我们一起去全世界旅游吧。</em> </p><p>这就是安娜贝尔，总是有着更远大的理想，舞台上和生活中完美的白天鹅。</p><p>只是她从来没能兑现带奥迪尔一起旅行的承诺。奥迪尔把她的话当了真，放假了想去找她，被她种种推诿，说是行程实在太忙了，恐怕没时间陪他。后来奥迪尔才知道她那时在跟舞团里一个帅小伙子谈恋爱，哪里顾得上别的。</p><p>奥迪尔没敢点开她的短信，以免它们都会显示成「已读」。他关掉了手机。现在的自己实在没精力对付安娜贝尔了，明天再说吧，她应该会在城里留几天的。</p><p>他叫了客房服务送晚餐上来，汉堡和薯条，他很久没允许自己吃这些快餐食品了。他一边看电视，一边坐在床上举着汉堡大嚼特嚼，胃填得满满后，他懒洋洋地盘起腿来，用冷掉的薯条划拉着盘子里的番茄酱玩。</p><p>门把喀哒作响，几秒钟之后，奥迪尔愣愣地看着客厅里站着的齐格菲，以为自己是见了鬼。</p><p>齐格菲也傻了眼：「你还在这里啊？」</p><p>好极了，今天奥迪尔怎么就那么走运啊？先是被以为搞定了的客人给抛下，然后又被抓到说谎，还让他看见自己坐在床上大吃垃圾食品的模样，更不要说还有一堆空酒瓶在地板上扔着。</p><p>奥迪尔脸上阵阵发热，他拿餐巾纸用力擦着嘴角，把盘子往床头柜上一放。他甚至都不想抬头看齐格菲了。</p><p>「你是在等我吗？」齐格菲的声音在颤抖。</p><p>奥迪尔咬了咬牙：「你是认为我一定会等你，才回来的？」</p><p>「不，我以为你肯定走了。我是想来看看你会不会留个纸条什么的给我……」</p><p>奥迪尔沉默良久，叹了口气，伸手招呼他：「过来。」</p><p>齐格菲把那具渴求的身子一下子投入他怀里，紧紧抱住他的腰：「我会补偿你的，你想怎么做都可以……」</p><p>「真的吗？」奥迪尔冷冷地说。</p><p>齐格菲不自然地抖了抖，抬头看他，等待他的处置。奥迪尔揪住了他的头发向下拉，疼得他直抽气。</p><p>「我真的很生你的气，你明白吗？」奥迪尔沉声道。</p><p>「呜……对不起……」齐格菲眼中泛起了泪光。</p><p>奥迪尔解开他的腰带：「我想要惩罚你。」</p><p>「好。」齐格菲认命地闭上了眼睛，脸色发白，「惩罚我吧。」</p><p>「别想得太简单了。我会让你很疼，但不会真的超过你能忍受的地步，如果你实在挨不住了，觉得自己有危险，可以要我停下，但必须是在你实在忍不了的情况下。这样可以吗？」</p><p>「可以。」齐格菲还是那样，答应得过快，好像都没仔细思考过奥迪尔到底要对他做什么。</p><p>「我再说一遍——你会很疼的。」</p><p>「我知道，我活该。」</p><p>奥迪尔吸了一口气，胸口一阵发紧。</p><p>他脱掉齐格菲的裤子，露出光裸的臀部，用手铐把他的手铐在身前，让他趴下跪在床上。奥迪尔打开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出又厚又重的一本圣经。</p><p>「你是个信徒吗？」奥迪尔摸着圣经的皮革封面，确保不会有任何突出尖利的地方伤到齐格菲。</p><p>「我……我应该是，或者说，我假装是。」齐格菲回头看着他手里的圣经，眼睛睁得老大。</p><p>「那就好。」奥迪尔戏谑地说，「你想必可以承受得起『神的震怒』。」</p><p>他挥起圣经，试着在那对臀瓣上打了几下，以便了解齐格菲的疼痛阈值，结果是，他不太禁打，奥迪尔需要很小心。齐格菲自报疼痛度从六升到八的那一下，已经把他给打得掉眼泪了。幸好这个位置哪怕他回头都不容易看到他的脸，不然奥迪尔都有些下不去手惩罚他。</p><p>「我会用『八』那种力道打你，一共二十下。你愿意乖乖受罚吗？」</p><p>齐格菲抽了一口冷气，肩膀颤抖得很可怜。「八」的疼痛度对一般人来说已经很高了，并不是能够享受的疼痛，奥迪尔得保证对他来说这是彻头彻尾的惩罚，唯一目的就是要他痛苦。</p><p>「愿意……请惩罚我。」齐格菲闷闷地回答。</p><p>「好。如果你受不了，感到自己的情况很危险，就喊停，明白？」</p><p>「明白。」</p><p>「我不会弄伤你的，你相信我吗？」</p><p>「我相信你。」</p><p>「很好，你准备好了？」</p><p>「是。」</p><p>奥迪尔深深地呼吸，举起圣经，抚摸着齐格菲的臀肉，想象着过一阵子，这里会红成什么样子，又会留下多少瘀伤，一时内心荡漾，有些恍惚。但他没有拖延，朝着中心的位置抽了下去。</p><p><strong>啪！啪！啪！啪！</strong> </p><p>一下去直接就连着来了狠狠的四下，齐格菲一声一声喊得让人心惊。奥迪尔定定神，观察着他的反应，扶着他的腰，说：「你迟到了。」</p><p>「呜呜呜……对不起……」</p><p><strong>啪！啪！啪！啪！</strong> </p><p>「你不提前通知我，我满怀期待地来了，像个傻子。」</p><p>「对……不……起……」齐格菲泣不成声。</p><p><strong>啪！啪！啪！</strong> </p><p>「你抛下我走了。」</p><p>「我错了，奥迪尔……我错了！」</p><p><strong>啪！啪！啪！</strong> </p><p>「你把别的事情看得比我重要。」</p><p>「不是的……原谅我……求求你……」</p><p>
  <strong>啪！啪！啪！</strong>
</p><p>奥迪尔咬了咬嘴唇：「你说过要和我约会的，这就是我的约会吗？」</p><p>「惩、惩罚我……」齐格菲哭得上气不接上气，断断续续地说，「我活该。」</p><p>
  <strong>啪！啪！</strong>
</p><p>「齐格菲，你让我伤心了。」奥迪尔喉咙发紧。</p><p>「对不起……奥迪尔……我太差劲了……」</p><p>
  <strong>啪！</strong>
</p><p>最后一下打得很重，然后奥迪尔扔掉圣经，俯下身亲吻齐格菲满是汗水的背，告诉他：「结束了。我原谅你。」</p><p>齐格菲的腰瞬间塌了下去，整个人趴在床上崩溃一般地哭，一个字也说不出来了。奥迪尔安抚地摸着他的头发，他的脖颈，他的肩膀。被惩罚得一塌糊涂的身体蹭着被单发抖，实在惹人生怜。「嘘……没事了，结束了，结束了。」</p><p>奥迪尔从床头把纸巾盒拿到手边，肩靠在枕头上半躺，把齐格菲搂过来，让他趴在自己胸口，解下他的手铐，擦拭他哭花的脸，拍着他的背：「没事了，好了好了，我原谅你了，乖，你勇敢地受了罚，现在都过去了。」</p><p>「我伤害了你……我错了。」齐格菲哭得脸通红，胸膛贴着奥迪尔的，急速起伏，「我、我不会再让你伤心了。」</p><p>「那可太好了。」奥迪尔皱眉道，「我也不想再一次惩罚你了，看你疼成这样，我也不好过。虽然你的屁股红起来的确是很漂亮……」</p><p>「我没事。」齐格菲用力摇摇头，「虽然很疼很疼，但你没有弄伤我，就像你承诺的那样……」</p><p>奥迪尔抱紧他，抬起他满是泪痕的脸，温柔地吻了上去。他还哭得有点喘不上气，奥迪尔只好吻一阵就放开，让他好好呼吸，然后再吻几下。</p><p>就这样搂了他一阵，奥迪尔想要起身，齐格菲却抽泣着，一把拉住他的胳膊：「别走，别离开我，求你了。」</p><p>「我没有要离开……」奥迪尔心疼地摸摸他的头发，「我是想去迷你吧拿点冰饮料过来，给你冰敷。」</p><p>「别离开我……对不起……」齐格菲像是没听见一样，只是哭，明明已经安抚了他好一阵了，他像是一点都没能缓过来，可怜极了。</p><p>奥迪尔不由得长长叹息，把他抱进怀里揉着，亲他，拍他，在他耳边轻声安慰。也不知又过了多久，齐格菲终于肯松开他了，他才赶紧跑去迷你吧拿了一瓶矿泉水，回到床上，敷在了齐格菲的屁股上。</p><p>「这样可能不够……我去药店给你买冰敷袋和药膏吧。」</p><p>「别离开我……」</p><p>「听话好不好？」奥迪尔爱怜地摸摸他的背，「我很快就回来，药店就在旁边。」</p><p>「不要……别走。」齐格菲的眼泪又掉下来了。</p><p>奥迪尔对他实在没辙了，只好过一阵等水瓶不够冰了，就又去迷你吧里拿新的给他敷上。齐格菲黏人起来太要命了，奥迪尔实在没料到，惩罚会给他带来这么大的情绪影响，既然是自己把他打成这个样子的，哪里能丢下他不管？奥迪尔简直怕自己此时离他半步，他会活活哭昏过去。</p><p>最后，奥迪尔是等到齐格菲迷迷糊糊地睡着了，才跑去药店给他买了药膏，小心翼翼地给他涂上。涂的时候，齐格菲醒了，唤他的名字：「奥迪尔……你在做什么？」</p><p>「我在想办法让你明天能正常坐在椅子上。」奥迪尔好气又好笑地说。</p><p>齐格菲安静了好一阵，小声说：「谢谢你。」</p><p>他虽然不再哭了，但仍是一副虚弱的样子，让奥迪尔忍不住俯下身亲了亲他。</p><p>等涂得差不多了，他在齐格菲身边躺下，那双好看的眼睛直直盯着自己，奥迪尔舔了舔嘴唇，伸手去撩开他额上的发丝。</p><p>「奥迪尔……等你讨厌我的一天，就告诉我，好吗？」</p><p>奥迪尔差点被他气死了：「我说我原谅你了！你是没听懂吗？」</p><p>齐格菲不知为何笑了起来，又凄惨又美艳，他轻轻阖上了双眸，说：「我听懂了。说真的，我接受过很多惩罚——应该说，我今天之所以抛开你，就是因为那个活动我实在不敢不去，我怕不去会受罚。所以……我不是把别的事看得比你重要，而是太懦弱了。」</p><p>奥迪尔的心揪紧了，自己的呼吸好像吸不进氧气。他想起齐格菲那时说， <em>你不明白。</em> </p><p>「谢谢你原谅我，也谢谢你惩罚我……你给我的惩罚，比我接受过的很多都要公平百倍。」齐格菲温柔地微笑着。</p><p>奥迪尔的眼眶阵阵发热，他凑上去亲了亲齐格菲的嘴唇，再次将他揽入怀中。他不敢让齐格菲看到自己此时的表情。</p><p>有些事情变了，他曾经想要的是让齐格菲迷上自己，什么都愿意为自己做，那将是他魅力和影响力的证明。但是此时此刻，他全都不在乎了。</p><p>奥迪尔不想再证明什么，在齐格菲面前，他不想。他感到一阵轻松，但同时，又无比沉重。</p><hr/><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这篇文里的配角有些是纯原创的，有些是基于 The Girlfriend Experience 的角色的，比如安娜贝尔，但她除了名字和「是主角的姐姐」之外，就和剧中的原角色没任何相似之处了。读者大可以把我写的配角（后面会出场不少）都当作是原创看，但要记得他们其实不是原创。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「齐格菲……」奥迪尔闭上了眼睛，额头抵住冰凉湿润的肌肤，嘴唇发抖，「你有时候，会不会觉得我就是个任性的小鬼呢？」</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章有稍微提及恐同和性骚扰。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拳头砸在玻璃门上的声音把奥迪尔吓了一跳，他不禁把自己的椅子朝着露台围栏的方向挪了挪，像是要躲起来似的。</p><p>「你们餐馆居然不把逃生梯放在露台上？这样难道不违反消防规定吗！现在门卡死了，我们要是在这里被烧死了怎么办啊？」敲着玻璃门的男人怒气冲冲地对着门对面，餐馆室内的服务生喊道。</p><p>「如果有紧急情况，我们会马上砸碎这道玻璃门的，请别担心。」服务生耐心歉意地解释，「您是有什么紧急医疗状况吗？」</p><p>「有，他的脾气需要行为治疗师给他看看。」安娜贝尔皱了皱眉，讽刺道。</p><p>奥迪尔叹了口气，从兜里掏出自己的工作手机，向她晃了晃：「我们已经被困在这里快半小时了，看来一时半会儿是走不了了，我得去打个电话，等下还有个约会呢。」</p><p>安娜贝尔仿佛想要说什么，但没等她开口，奥迪尔就站了起来，向角落走去。他拨通了齐格菲的号码。</p><p>对方立刻就接了起来，简直让奥迪尔怀疑他是不是一直就坐在手机旁边等着自己打过去。</p><p>「喂？奥迪尔？」</p><p>「是我，你出发了吗？」</p><p>「我……那个，其实，我都快到了。」</p><p>「什么？」奥迪尔一手攥拳，往额头上敲了敲，「这也太早了吧？」</p><p>「因为对这里不熟嘛，就早点出来了。」</p><p>「我可能要迟到了，你大概都不会信，是多蠢的事把我困住了。」奥迪尔回头看了看那个满面怒容的男人，他还在跟服务生争吵着。</p><p>齐格菲笑了笑：「没事的，我等你。」</p><p>「谢谢。如果有可能，我真不想让你孤零零地等着我，怕你又胡思乱想。」奥迪尔柔声说，「我可是等不及要见你，你知道的，这次约会我一直都很期待。」</p><p>「不用担心。你、你对我这么体贴，我很开心……」齐格菲的声音充满了喜悦。他也太好哄了。奥迪尔哪怕让他等上一天，只要对他甜言蜜语两句，他大概都不会有怨言。</p><p>两个人又聊了两句，奥迪尔挂断了电话。他的工作手机锁屏画面和私人手机截然不同，是自己在推广网站上的一张照片，露着背，挺起绷紧的臀部，让身体呈现出诱惑的姿态。上次和齐格菲分开时，他就把这个电话的号码留给了他。两天后，他接到陌生号码的短信，是齐格菲的。</p><p>事后跟薇薇安报备时，她说：「当然没问题，你看着办就好。我看下……咦，这个齐格菲，你一共只见过他三次，就把工作手机号留给他了？这可不太像你啊。」</p><p>「情况特殊。」</p><p>「有什么事是值得我留意的吗，奥迪尔？你和齐格菲发生了什么吗？」薇薇安玩味地问道。</p><p>「你什么时候变得这么爱打听我和客户的事了，这可不太像你啊。」</p><p>「唔，情况特殊。」</p><p>总之，幸好他和齐格菲现在可以直接联系了，不然约会迟到这种事，还要经由自己的代理人转达，也太尴尬了。</p><p>奥迪尔不情愿地回到他和安娜贝尔的餐桌旁坐下，他真希望现在自己是和齐格菲在一起啊。</p><p>「约会，哈？」安娜贝尔兴奋地搓搓手，「是什么样的人呢？」</p><p>「是客户。」奥迪尔简短地说。</p><p>安娜贝尔尴尬地放下手，捧起她的果汁嘬了一口：「你还会和客户约会？」</p><p>「当然会。你以为我只和他们性交吗？」</p><p>安娜贝尔不自在地把头发别到耳后，奥迪尔感到一阵恶意的快慰。他一整顿午餐都保持着礼貌和友爱，只和安娜贝尔聊一些他们最近看过的电影，明星八卦，她的演出，甚至是政治。现在他们被一道该死的门给困在了露台上，安全话题早都耗尽了，他也憋不住了。他点燃了一支香烟，让烟圈飘过安娜贝尔的脸。</p><p>「你离开法学院已经有一年了吧？」她低着头问。</p><p>「两年了。」安娜贝尔这方面很可爱，好像她少说一年，事情就能少变糟一点。</p><p>「有没有想过回去继续学呢？」</p><p>「没有。我不会回去的。我恨在那里的每一天。」</p><p>「你真是……你知道上法学院花掉了爸妈多少钱的，是吧？他们可不富裕。」</p><p>「我现在挣的钱早能还清他们给法学院付的钱好几倍不止了，可惜他们不要我还钱。」</p><p>安娜贝尔深深地叹息，用手揉了揉脸：「我不明白，那你为什么要上法学院呢？」</p><p>「你以为所有人都像你那样，恨不得从自己五岁时就搞清了接下来的人生了？」</p><p>安娜贝尔重重地把杯子往桌上一放，瞪着奥迪尔，奥迪尔也回敬般地瞪着她。</p><p>「爸妈好像知道你在做什么了。」安娜贝尔忧心地看着他，「没有不透风的墙。」</p><p>奥迪尔「噗」地笑出了声，越笑越大声，周围的顾客忍不住朝他瞟了过来。「哦，安娜贝尔，我甜美可爱的姐姐，他们早就知道了。」奥迪尔一边笑，一边喷出一口烟。</p><p>「什么？」她睁大了眼睛，像一只无辜的小鹿。</p><p>「上次我回去参加他们的结婚纪念日宴会，那个时候他们就知道了。妈妈在厨房亲口告诉我，我是个『不知廉耻的婊子』，她说她不想再看到我了。」</p><p>安娜贝尔瞠目结舌的样子蠢透了，她大概永远想不到这个世界除了她美丽的茧房之外，还有很多别的事情在发生，是吧？</p><p>「所以你才、你才会在宴会第二天清晨就突然离开？」她结结巴巴地问，「奥迪尔……太糟了。她怎么能那样说呢。可是，你为什么都不告诉我？」</p><p>奥迪尔直直看向她的眼睛：「我告诉你，你又能怎么样呢？你会为我说话吗？你会为我反驳妈妈？你会站在我这一边？」</p><p>「你在说什么呢？」安娜贝尔摇了摇头，「我当然会了！我确实不理解你为什么要做这一行，但我……你自从长大后就老是这样，什么都不跟我说，你疏远我，我都不明白为什么。」</p><p>「是啊，关于我的事，你总是什么都不知道。」</p><p>「这是我的错吗？那时候，恨不得家乡所有人都知道你是双性恋了，我大二的假期从学校回来，是艾米莉无意中告诉我的——她都不敢相信你一直没跟我出柜。」</p><p>「有什么区别？反正大家都知道了，我想你迟早会知道——」</p><p>「有什么区别？」安娜贝尔的眼中像是有火焰在燃烧，她很少露出这种表情，奥迪尔不禁向后缩了缩，「我一个生疏的儿时玩伴无意间向我透露，我弟弟是个双性恋，这和他亲自向我出柜，能有什么区别？你说得对，我看不出这有什么区别。」</p><p>「别搞这么夸张好不好，」奥迪尔哼了一声，把手里的烟掐灭，「你老那么忙，不是忙着跳舞就是忙着男人，我该怎么跟你出柜？在电话里？」</p><p>「你这人太不讲道理了，就因为巡演时没接待你，你怨恨我那么久？」安娜贝尔愤愤不平地说，「你觉得我总忽视你？那你呢，你以为自己有多贴心？那个谁……我都忘了他的名字了，我高中时某个男友，背着我偷情，我在卧室里哭了两天，你是怎么对我的？你那些讽刺话啊，老想显得自己特立独行，聪明，反潮流。你笑话我！在我最脆弱，最需要支持的时候，你在嘲笑我。」</p><p>二人安静了一阵，周围的顾客看向他们的目光也暂时收敛了些。</p><p>「你总在评判我，」安娜贝尔小声地继续，「我不想让你来巡演，是因为我知道，你会对我男朋友极尽刻薄的，你总是这样。你让我觉得我很愚蠢……好像如果发生了什么坏事，都是我自找的。」</p><p>「是啊是啊，我觉得我姐姐值得更好的，我可真是个怪物啊！」奥迪尔的手有些发抖，他从烟盒里又取出一根烟，「我也不懂你干嘛要把自己的水平降到那么低。」</p><p>「当然，所有错都是我的。」安娜贝尔不屑地笑了，「你是我的受害者，小可怜一个。」</p><p>奥迪尔狠狠地吸了一口香烟，让尼古丁和焦油深入自己的肺，把自己摧毁。然后他试着让自己冷静地说：「布莱恩。他叫布莱恩。」</p><p>「谁？」</p><p>「那个背着你出轨的家伙，你高中时的男朋友，你们都是学校里的人气王。我那时刚上高中，还是个小胖墩，和现在一样爱穿黑色，你在学校不怎么搭理我，怕丢人，可能这你也不记得了。总之，你要在返校季的文艺汇演上表演天鹅湖，『白色乐章』，是这么叫的吧？有一次我撞见布莱恩和他的一班朋友在聊天，他们把我叫过去，布莱恩说：『看看，克里斯，你毕竟是安娜贝尔的弟弟，虽说你胖成这样，但搞不好可以演黑天鹅哦？』他的朋友笑起来，有人说：『听说克里斯是个基佬。基佬都喜欢芭蕾舞，对不对？』布莱恩拉着我的胳膊：『来，跳一个，黑天鹅。』从那以后，每次他来家里找你，我都躲到外面去。」</p><p>「我、克里斯……我很……」</p><p>奥迪尔摇了摇头，没让自己去看安娜贝尔的脸，他继续道：「你看，你连他的名字都不记得了，可是我记得，我必须记得。所有那些你注意不到的事，我都得注意。你想知道我为什么要做这行？因为好歹这一次，我也可以受欢迎，我也能被人赞美，被人欣赏，没人在乎我姐姐是谁，这一次我也可以好好表演，收获掌声。」</p><p>「嘎啦」一声，玻璃门终于打开了。伴随着服务生的道歉声，客人们开始陆陆续续起身离开。</p><p>奥迪尔抬头瞥了一眼安娜贝尔，烟雾从他指间升起，飘过眼前，让他看不清她的脸。这一刻，他真的很想拉住姐姐的手，告诉她他后悔说出来的每个字，告诉她不管发生什么，他永远爱她。但他没有这么做。</p><p>安娜贝尔把挎包背上，一言不发站了起来，奥迪尔跟在她身后。他们坐上电梯，来到一层，走出大门，那个时候她才突然停下。奥迪尔站在她身边，喉咙发紧：「听我说……」</p><p>「不，你听我说。」她干脆地打断他，「我很抱歉我不是一个你理想当中的完美无缺的姐姐，可我真的尽力了。你知道吗，我原本中学就该去上寄宿的舞蹈专校的，爸妈跟我谈了谈，他们说舍不得我那么早就离家，也不想让你孤孤单单的，希望我们姐弟能在一起上学，我们是家人，要互相照应。你那个时候……你很不合群，孤僻，我知道他们其实更担心你。我答应了。」</p><p>奥迪尔紧紧地攥着自己夹克衫的衣角，低头看着自己的脚尖。他的牙关咬得太紧，有种疼痛感顺着脸颊攀升。安娜贝尔身上淡淡的香水味在某个瞬间是那样明显，却不知何时就消失了。</p><p>「我不是要说我的人生为你发生了多大的改变——我仍然在跳舞，我过得挺好。我没作出什么巨大的牺牲，但我确实作出了牺牲。可是你？你一直那么自私，不管长多大，都还是像个任性的小鬼，认为只有你的感受才最重要，只有你最委屈，你根本想不到其他人。」</p><p>「安娜贝尔……」</p><p>「再见，克里斯，我受够了。」</p><p>她的耐心终于也像她身上的香水味那样，不知不觉地消失。她总在梦想着更广阔的天地，也许这一次，她终于可以抵达。</p><p>奥迪尔不知道自己是怎么找到自己的车的，他迈进驾驶座时，感觉双腿趋于麻木了。他安静地坐在那里，摸了摸方向盘，俯下身，把额头靠在上面。他挣扎着呼吸，搂着自己的肩膀，想让全身的颤抖停下来。他希望自己可以好好地哭一场，至少身体就没那么痛苦了。可他哭不出来。</p><p>不行，不能再这么坐下去了，他得去见齐格菲。齐格菲。他不能把他一个人扔在那里等自己，他已经迟到了。但是他现在的状态，最好还是别开车。</p><p>奥迪尔掏出手机，在通讯录里划过一个又一个名字。他想打给杰西卡，想打给安德鲁，甚至想打给切尔茜……哪怕是打给薇薇安都行。他想要找一个熟悉的人，对他们说： <em>我现在非常难过，你能来帮帮我吗？</em></p><p>可是最后，他调出应用，叫了代驾。</p><p>他们约在了一家多层的停车场，像是间谍电影里的人要进行什么秘密交易时会去的地方，安静，空旷，容易让人感到寂寞。代驾走后，奥迪尔又在车子里坐了很久，他稍微哭了一阵，擦干眼泪，在后视镜里看看自己的脸。还不算太糟。打起精神，打起精神，打起精神，别毁掉齐格菲的约会。这是工作，好好表演，获得掌声。深呼吸几下之后，他打通了齐格菲的电话。</p><p>齐格菲过来的时候，手里抱着一坨毯子，奥迪尔奇怪地迎上去，帮他拿着。他们把毯子塞到车后座上，奥迪尔好奇问：「这是要干嘛？」</p><p>「会用得上的。你带收音机了？」</p><p>「带了，在后备箱。」</p><p>「很好，很好，那么先去第一站……」</p><p>「还有第二站？」奥迪尔坐到副驾驶座上，系上安全带。</p><p>「有，我说过会补偿你的。」齐格菲笑了笑，奥迪尔没有在室外看见过他的笑容，不知道竟会这样美。</p><p>「第一站是什么？」</p><p>「带你买领带。」</p><p>「我们要去商场？」奥迪尔吃惊地张大嘴。</p><p>他们确实去了商场，只不过是一家正在暂停营业的百货商场。齐格菲掏出一串钥匙，调皮地晃了晃，奥迪尔跟着他的脚步，看他打开了商场的大门，忍不住说：「你也太神奇了。」</p><p>「偶尔我也能搞到一些不寻常的东西。」</p><p>自从上一次，齐格菲说他会受惩罚，会害怕不参加活动的后果，奥迪尔就怀疑他大概是什么国际黑手党组织的公子哥，以今天这一出看来，这种猜测大概没错。</p><p>无人的商场有种恐怖的静谧，让奥迪尔想起一些僵尸电影，如果这个世界上其他人真的都消失了，只剩他和齐格菲，依偎在末世的商场里，吃光所有罐头食物后就抱着一起去死，好像也没什么不好。</p><p>齐格菲去管理间拿出了钥匙圈，他们顺着不动的扶梯爬上楼，找到男装部，打开闸门。「随你挑吧。」齐格菲摊开手，转了个圈。</p><p>「你要带我挑领带，但是在我问你约会时穿什么合适时，你却说：『越休闲越好。』」奥迪尔挑了挑眉。</p><p>「你需要搭配衬衣看效果的话，这里有很多啊。」齐格菲无辜地眨眨眼。</p><p>「或者不穿更好？」奥迪尔眯眯眼，「让我脱掉衣服，你来给我换上一条又一条的领带，看哪一条更衬我的裸体？」</p><p>齐格菲咽了下口水，但他露出一种奇怪的神情，望着奥迪尔，似乎欲言又止。然后他说：「我很想，不过，不用了。」</p><p>奥迪尔沉默了一阵，他随手从一个柜台上拿了件衬衣，来到全身镜前，脱掉上身的衣服，换上衬衣。他看到镜子里自己胸口黑天鹅的纹身，那是在他好不容易拥有了现在这副身材之后纹上去的，为了提醒自己，这一切并不容易，要做颠倒众生的黑天鹅不容易。然而每一次，他看着镜子里的身体，总能找出特别不满的地方，他对自己感到恶心，只想要消失。当没有他的客户在亲吻着，抚摸着，赞美着，享受着奥迪尔的身体时……他自己也不想看到。</p><p>奥迪尔闭上了眼睛，低下头，双手搂住自己的臂膀，他想砸碎镜子，但他没有力气了。他想继续演出，但他没有力气了。</p><p>「嘿……过来，来，坐下。」齐格菲轻声安慰着他，拉过他的胳膊，扶着他坐在旁边的长条矮脚凳上。齐格菲的声音真的很温柔，他的手指轻触着奥迪尔的脸，让人想要埋在他掌心不断亲吻。</p><p>「一见到你就觉得，你今天有点不对劲。」齐格菲的指尖揉着奥迪尔的头发，「你休息一下。」</p><p>「对不起……搞砸了你的约会。」</p><p>「别这么说，你没有。」齐格菲捧着他的手吻了吻，「歇一会儿，然后我送你回家，好吗？」</p><p>奥迪尔拉着齐格菲的手，勾画着他的掌纹，恍惚道：「可是我不想回家，我想和你在一起，我喜欢和你一起。」</p><p>齐格菲微微一笑，说：「好，那我给你挑一条领带，然后我们一起去下一站，行吗？你可以在椅子上睡一会儿，如果你需要。」</p><p>「不用。」奥迪尔咬了咬嘴唇，「带我去哪里都好，或者就这样留在这里，坐在我身边也行，总之，我喜欢和你在一起。」</p><p>「你想喝点什么吗？我去给你找找。」</p><p>「不需要。」</p><p>齐格菲轻轻地吻了一下奥迪尔的额头，拍了拍他的背。他起身去挑领带的时候，奥迪尔侧身倒在了长凳上，他没有睡，只是感觉很累很累，他看着齐格菲的背影，想不通为什么，这个人总是对自己那么娇纵。奥迪尔是怎么对他的？就因为他失约了，就硬把他……想起齐格菲趴在床上哭得喘不上气，求他原谅的样子，奥迪尔真想把脑袋撞在玻璃柜台上，撞到满头鲜血。齐格菲可没有因为奥迪尔迟到、搞砸他们的约会生气，一点也没有，自己凭什么那样对他啊？</p><p>安娜贝尔说得没错，奥迪尔从来不考虑别人的心情。</p><p>当齐格菲拿着装盒之后的领带走过来时，他可能以为奥迪尔睡了，蹑手蹑脚，但奥迪尔翻身站了起来，抱住齐格菲的身体，搂紧他的背，闻着他的发丝。齐格菲值得比他好百倍的幻想。他们坐在凳子上，奥迪尔把头靠在齐格菲肩上，就这样不发一语地黏在一起，也不知过去了多久。</p><p>他们往「第二站」开去的时候，齐格菲时不时从方向盘上拿开一只手，伸过来，和奥迪尔的手握在一起。奥迪尔一路侧身看他，充沛的阳光在齐格菲俊俏的脸上不断变化，让他的五官显得更立体，也更美丽。</p><p>「打算告诉我第二站到底是哪里吗？」奥迪尔问。</p><p>「唔，可以。汽车影院。」</p><p>奥迪尔的眼睛睁大了，他不禁失声笑了起来。完美，太完美了。齐格菲是真的很聪明，他显然为这次约会花了不少心思。汽车影院！一个可以处于众人之间，却仍然拥有私密空间的地方，一个最能享受普通的约会，又能完全藏在属于两个人的幕帘之后的地方。</p><p>「所以你让我带收音机，」奥迪尔点头说，「所以你带了毯子。太棒了！」</p><p>「你、你喜欢？」</p><p>「哦，喜欢，喜欢极了！」奥迪尔由衷地说，「很浪漫，真的，而且我喜欢看电影。对了，我们要看什么电影？」</p><p>「《辣身舞》。」</p><p>奥迪尔吹了声口哨：「好电影，我个人认为，这是一部当代经典，你看过吗？」</p><p>「看过。不瞒你说，我过去曾经对着这片子里派崔克·斯威兹半裸的身体打手枪。」齐格菲吐了吐舌头。</p><p>奥迪尔哈哈大笑：「谁不是呢！我太能理解你了。老天，没人能忍得住！我喜欢这片子，我喜欢派崔克·斯威兹。你知道吗，他过去是个舞蹈演员。」</p><p>「是吗？难怪他跳得那么好。」</p><p>「我曾经特别想要学跳舞来着。」奥迪尔低声说。</p><p>「后来呢？」</p><p>「我不太适合。」奥迪尔挠了挠头，「不过虽然没正式学过，我还是可以跳得很辣。」</p><p>「像电影里那样？」齐格菲冲他挤挤眼。</p><p>「甚至比电影里跳得还下流，有机会我们一起跳舞。」</p><p>「好呀。」齐格菲的笑容明晃晃的，比太阳还灿烂。奥迪尔想要抱着他接吻，但又不能打扰他开车。等看电影的时候吧，他要一直抱着他，一直吻他。</p><p>抵达位于城市郊区的汽车影院时，尚未到落日时分，但天边已显现出夕阳的预兆，云朵煞是好看。抢到一个好位置停车后，奥迪尔自告奋勇去小吃摊为他们买晚餐。已经有不少人把车停在了开阔空地的车位上，在车前支起便携躺椅，放着水瓶和饭盒。这家影院有一共三块屏幕，地方大得吓人，一望无际。奥迪尔经过儿童滑梯，孩子们在四周吵吵嚷嚷地奔跑着。人们在车辆和空地之间漫步，聊天，嬉笑。</p><p>奥迪尔以为凭着齐格菲那么不愿意抛头露面的习惯，和他约会肯定是会选在什么鸟不生蛋的鬼地方，并没准备好要面对这般寻常的热闹，心里不免有种特殊的感动。</p><p>他买了两个塔可，还有奶昔，钻回车子里。齐格菲打开了车窗，一脸怅惘地向外望着，奥迪尔放下食物，揽过他的肩，吻他。他身上有一股寂寞的气息，让奥迪尔想把他揉碎在怀里。</p><p>「要出去走走吗？」奥迪尔咬着他的耳垂，低声问道。</p><p>齐格菲犹豫着，摸了摸他的脸，抿抿嘴唇：「好。」</p><p>他戴上了一顶棒球帽，还有墨镜，两个人手里拿着塔可，一边在夕阳下牵着手散步，一边吃着。齐格菲时不时贴住奥迪尔的肩膀，他的身体暖暖的，甜蜜的滋味在奥迪尔的心头萦绕，比塔可的玉米饼还香，比肉酱还浓郁。他的心情已经好了很多很多，此刻他想要给齐格菲世上最好的约会，因为齐格菲值得。</p><p>天黑下来时，影院的工作人员笑着朝他们喊，请他们回车里看电影：「要亲热可以在车里亲热，拜托！」哄笑声在他们身边响起，齐格菲红着脸，嘴唇上还带着亲吻的湿润，低下头，拉住奥迪尔的手就往车子那里跑。</p><p>他们把座椅向后仰去，调好收音机的频道，半躺着，各自盖好了毯子，互相握着手。有的情侣就那样坐在车顶上，围着披肩，搂在一起。「等下冷了他们就会钻回车子里的。」奥迪尔笑道，「你以前来过汽车影院吗？」</p><p>「没有。」齐格菲软绵绵地说。</p><p>「我们算是赶上了气候最好的时候。要是等到了冬天，会特别冷，盖着毯子都冻得哆嗦。我们这里的冬天不好过。但是溜冰场很好玩，冬天我们可以一起去溜冰。」</p><p>齐格菲捏了捏他的手，没回答。奥迪尔瞥了他一眼，也不再说话。溜冰场……人很多，齐格菲会愿意吗？天啊，奥迪尔想要和他在各种各样的地方约会，想要把围巾绕在他的脖颈上，给他戴上绒绒的耳套，拉着他的手，以免他在冰场上滑倒。他想和他跳舞，扭动胯部，靠近他，让他的身体随着自己摆动。他想……不，不，别老这样，重要的应该是齐格菲想要的是什么。奥迪尔是齐格菲的幻想。</p><p>电影演到一半时，齐格菲说：「我很喜欢女主角，宝贝，她学跳舞的过程就像是……她在学着怎么去欣赏和享受自己的身体，怎么爱自己，怎么成为更真实、更自由的自己，只有如此她才能够和另一个人相爱、交融。」</p><p>奥迪尔的心一阵刺痛，他捏紧齐格菲的手，点点头：「是啊。这可不是件容易的事。她是个勇敢的女孩。」</p><p>他跑了出去，买了点洋葱圈和薯条回来，给他们补充一点热量。他好像很久没吃得这么痛快了。某种恐惧，纠缠了他那样久，在这一刻短暂地消失了。</p><p>临近结尾时，天上下起了小雨，到最后的高潮部分，有很多人仍然从车里出来了，冒着雨，随电影里的角色们一起跳舞。齐格菲惊喜地看着外面的人群，奥迪尔揉着他的肩：「来，我们也一起，好吗？」</p><p>齐格菲的身影在细雨中模糊不清，身边的汽车为了观影效果基本都没开车灯，只有影院的大灯和一些人放在车外的应急灯，他们在车前跳着舞，身边传来阵阵口哨、拍手和欢呼声，鞋子踩在水里的啪啪声，孩子们的欢笑声，电影里的音乐从大家的收音机里传来，巨大的银幕上，女主角宝贝自信地飞跃了起来，将她的身体毫无保留地交给恋人托住，她展开双臂，凝在空中，笑容那样美好。奥迪尔搂住齐格菲，亲吻他，心中却好像破了一个黑色的洞。</p><p>「你想回家吗？我可以送你回去。」齐格菲问他。</p><p>「不，我们还是按原计划去酒店吧。我想和你一起过夜。」</p><p>「好，我的意思是……就算去酒店，你也不需要做什么，你明白吧？」</p><p>「我明白。」奥迪尔轻声道，「谢谢你。你实在太绅士了。」</p><p>去酒店的路上，雨越下越大了，忽而一阵变成了瓢泼大雨，齐格菲把车停在了路边，说先停一下，这样开车有点危险，等一等也许雨势会缓和。</p><p>奥迪尔拉着他爬到了车后座上，两个人纠缠在一起，奥迪尔抚摸着他的肌肤，上面有一股雨水的气息，湿湿的，凉凉的。齐格菲拽过毯子来裹住了他们二人，暖洋洋的，奥迪尔忽然一阵疲惫，他把脸埋进齐格菲的颈间，感觉到那双温柔的手又一次绕着自己的头发。</p><p>「齐格菲……」奥迪尔闭上了眼睛，额头抵住冰凉湿润的肌肤，嘴唇发抖，「你有时候，会不会觉得我就是个任性的小鬼呢？」</p><p>他安静了一小会儿，咳了两声：「确实会……有时候会。」</p><p>奥迪尔鼻子一皱，揪住齐格菲的衣服：「对不起。」</p><p>「不是，不要道歉。我其实挺喜欢被你任性地……呃，因为，到了最后，你还是会很温柔，所以……总之，你也不是真的那么任性啦。」</p><p>
  <em>不是的，都是演的罢了，我只是从一开始就想操纵你罢了。因为你太脆弱太容易被利用了。</em>
</p><p>奥迪尔搂住他的腰，轻声问：「我想知道一件事……你的生命中，是不是有一位『白天鹅』存在呢？我是说，你当时想要找我，是因为我是黑天鹅，对吧？那么……」</p><p>齐格菲的手掌抚摸他的背，话语声在雨点敲打车身的响动中显得恍惚：「不是个有趣的故事，你真的想听？」</p><p>「说吧。」</p><p>「我有一个表亲，一次我们的家人一起去湖泊边的别墅渡假，他半夜找我偷偷地跑去湖边，给我抽了……我也不知道抽的是什么，在那之前我连大麻都没用过。然后我注意到湖里的天鹅非常美，非常美，其中一只天鹅来到岸上，向我走来，一边走，一边变成了一个男人。他很好看，野性，纯洁，赤裸，像个精灵，他抚摸着我的脸，我的身体，吻我。他的手臂是那么……他牢牢地抱着我，我从来没被人那样抱过，就好像他可以把我带走，离开所有这一切。我被他抱得浑身发软，只有下面是硬梆梆的。那个时候我才意识到我是——不久，他消失在湖边的雾中，我也逐渐清醒过来，发现我表亲在摸我……他用力想要按住我，我拼命挣脱，吓坏了，往树丛里面跑，找个地方躲了起来。第二天早上家里人才终于找到我，浑身都被树枝划伤了。」</p><p>奥迪尔做梦也想不到，齐格菲的「白天鹅」会是这样一个故事。他心疼地把齐格菲的头揽到怀里，抱住他，抚摸他的面颊：「天鹅是这样抱着你的吗？」</p><p>齐格菲笑了：「差不多吧。从那之后，我就对天鹅有点……痴迷。虽然我也明白那只是幻觉，可是我还是想要相信，那天湖边的男人是真实的，我想要相信，有些时候魔法的确存在。」</p><p>「魔法当然存在。」奥迪尔摸了摸他的嘴唇，「你自己就是魔法。齐格菲，你就像魔法一样。我不明白，我怎么可能遇见像你这样的人。」</p><p>拥吻时的呻吟，被雨滴浇灭了，被毯子捂热的身体再度沾上冰凉的液体，是眼泪。</p><p>「我会好好抱你的。」奥迪尔梦呓般地向他保证，「用你喜欢的方式。只要你说，我都愿意满足你。」</p><p>「现在这样就够了。」齐格菲的眼睛紧闭着，像是不愿看到魔法在眼前消失一般，「是你，就已经够了。我想要你……你有一种很独特的美，和很独特的温柔。」</p><p>那个晚上，奥迪尔一整晚都紧抱着齐格菲，他夜里醒来几次，总害怕自己没有抱好他，睡着时把他推开了，直到看见他还在自己怀里，才又能闭上眼。</p><p>要做颠倒众生的黑天鹅并不容易，也许这会是奥迪尔一生中最重要的表演。既然齐格菲选择了他，那至少也要让自己成为一个合格的、美好的幻想。</p><p>像魔法一样。</p><hr/><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>奥迪尔等待着，好像他知道有什么重要的东西，正在到来的路上。</p><p>「真奇怪……」齐格菲颤抖的唇擦过奥迪尔的耳垂，「碰你身上的任何地方，我好像都能感觉到你的心跳。」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥迪尔曾经以为，这是齐格菲所期待的事，但直到这一刻，看到齐格菲赤裸着向坐在床沿的他走来，他才明白期待的人或许是自己。</p><p>那具身体依旧有青涩和陌生的气息，还没有被奥迪尔彻底玩弄探索过，因此保留着某种界限，有待跨越。齐格菲总是一副急切想要被跨越的样子，奥迪尔却执意只肯一点一点地给他。今天，奥迪尔终于允许齐格菲来脱掉他的衣服，抚摸和亲吻他的全身。他毫不怀疑齐格菲会好好利用这个机会。</p><p>齐格菲四肢着地跪在了他脚边，微微扬起脸，皮肤擦过绒绒的地毯。奥迪尔好奇地注视着他的眼睛，找寻着那份欲望所指的方向，但还没有找到答案时，齐格菲的手已经从下面探进了他的裤管里。奥迪尔吃惊地张了张嘴。齐格菲掀起他的裤脚，卷下袜子边，俯下身亲吻他的脚腕。</p><p>谁能想到这是齐格菲选择开始的地方呢？他真是个怪人。奥迪尔忍不住微笑。</p><p>接着，齐格菲脱掉了奥迪尔右脚的鞋，一边除去袜子，一边轻吻。袜子离开的部位，很快就有嘴唇接上，仿佛为奥迪尔的脚套上了一层吻。当袜子落在地毯上时，奥迪尔的脚趾也被齐格菲吮在了口中。</p><p>手指在床单上不由自主地抓紧，奥迪尔抿了抿嘴唇，想要让心跳稍微平复一点，但不怎么成功。齐格菲一边含着他的脚趾，一边用渴求的目光盯着他，被如此注视，奥迪尔的耳根都烧了起来。</p><p>齐格菲温热的舌尖顺着脚背舔着，把裤管再往上卷，手掌碾过小腿，按压膝盖，指尖用力往裤子里更深处探寻，直到再也进不去。奥迪尔希望他能用剪刀破开这条该死的裤子，用锋利的尖端带给肉体丝丝寒气，然后撕裂它，把那对惹人发疯的嘴唇贴过来，印满自己。但他选择去抚摸和亲吻另一只脚，直到奥迪尔发出一声焦躁的呻吟。</p><p>仿佛听从着信号，齐格菲跪到他双腿中间，把脸埋向他胯部。奥迪尔倒吸一口气，掐住齐格菲的肩膀。那张漂亮的脸蛋在他身下胡乱蹭了蹭，向上抬起来，望着他的眼睛，像是在寻求着许可。奥迪尔无言地抚摸他的颧骨，把他拉向腰间。齐格菲将他的衬衫从裤子里揪出来，双手颤抖着，露出迷茫的目光，仿佛不敢相信般，开始抚摸他的腰。奥迪尔叹息一声，把手指插进齐格菲的头发里揉着。</p><p>当齐格菲解开他的裤子往下褪时，奥迪尔手用了点力气，拉住齐格菲的头发，让他仰起头。「你还真是个色情狂啊，」奥迪尔低低地喘息着，「一上来就想脱我的裤子，哈？」</p><p>「唔……我……」齐格菲闭了闭眼睛，脖子微微泛红。</p><p>「为什么想脱我的裤子？」</p><p>「想……舔你……摸你……」</p><p>「想舔哪里？摸哪里？」奥迪尔笑了。</p><p>齐格菲的手指沿着裤子的拉链摩挲着：「所有的。」</p><p>「撒谎，明明是想吃鸡巴了。」</p><p>齐格菲的喉咙里发出咕哝的声音。粗俗又直接的言语总能让他一下子激动起来，奥迪尔不禁有点怀疑自己那个「黑手党公子」的猜测，因为齐格菲显然过分有教养，不像是在犯罪世界里长大的。他没有要求齐格菲重复他的下流话，而是放松手，温柔地摸摸指间的头发：「来，给我脱掉吧，好好地品尝我。」</p><p>齐格菲一边呻吟一边点头，奥迪尔抬起臀，由着他把裤子拉了下去，刚拉到膝盖处他就停了，急切地把内裤也往下拉，然后整张脸凑过来，不管不顾地含住了奥迪尔稍微勃起的性器，手掌抓住臀瓣胡乱捏了起来。</p><p>「别这么急……」奥迪尔吸了一口气，「我又不会跑。」</p><p>他像是没听见似的，一门心思埋在那里又舔又吮，只剩下微弱的鼻音，奥迪尔被他搞得很舒服，大腿颤个不停，只想要大大地张开，好让他的身子能更充分地贴住自己，却又碍于裤子的禁锢分不开腿，只能不满地吩咐他：「脱掉，都脱掉……」</p><p>只需要求，三下两下，奥迪尔下半身就被扒光了，向下望去，齐格菲的手臂环着他腰身，柔顺的头发在身下起伏，肩胛骨伴随吸吮而耸动着，带动背部悦目的肌肉变幻着形状，脚掌从浑圆的屁股下面伸出来。奥迪尔低吟着，轻轻摩挲齐格菲的脸，可以感受到自己勃起的阴茎时不时从他脸蛋上鼓起来。</p><p>「我身上可不止有这一个地方啊。」奥迪尔埋怨道。</p><p>吐出他的阴茎，齐格菲的嘴唇被唾液沾得发亮：「抱歉。」他好认真，又乖，纵容着奥迪尔随便的撒娇，实在太可爱了。他开始品尝奥迪尔身上其它的地方，带着甜蜜的饥渴和虔诚，奥迪尔扶着他的头指引他，让他在自己喜欢的地方多停留。</p><p>齐格菲摘去了奥迪尔的领带——正是他在商场里给他挑的那条。奥迪尔心头一动，将领带绑在齐格菲头上，蒙住他那双不安分的眼睛。奥迪尔当然曾在床上和性伴侣玩一些感官剥夺的花样，但从来都只有他自己被蒙眼，他不会蒙住床伴的眼睛，因为他需要被对方热情的目光所注视。如果缺少了，就好像自己无论是谁都可以，对方根本不在意他，蒙上眼的话，即便讨厌也没区别，自己成了空的，成了影子，什么也不是，不存在也没关系……他害怕那种感觉。</p><p>但他蒙上了齐格菲的眼睛。</p><p>「呃，奥迪尔？这样我……」</p><p>「就这样抚摸我。」</p><p>齐格菲停了一阵，大概是在适应黑暗，然后他小心翼翼地伸出手，迷茫地挥舞着，直到碰触到奥迪尔的脸。</p><p>接着，他开始笨手笨脚地抚摸奥迪尔，不知花了多久才解开扣子，脱掉了那件衬衫。他的身子不太能保持平衡，便靠在奥迪尔膝头，顺着胸膛上凸起的地方缓慢地摸索。失去方向感的齐格菲在肉体的荒原上徘徊，没有了奥迪尔的引导。</p><p>「你想要什么？」齐格菲小声问。</p><p>奥迪尔没有回答。</p><p>「我看不见你。我很害怕。」齐格菲的声音在颤抖，「你是真的吗？」</p><p>于是奥迪尔轻声说：「你来告诉我。」</p><p>齐格菲缓缓爬上了床，摸着奥迪尔的身体，挪到背后，搂住肩膀，嘴唇艰难地寻觅着。奥迪尔向后仰去，贴住他。他的手开始抚摸。</p><p>那不确定的、颤抖的抚摸，在奥迪尔身上留下奇妙的触感。他把手掌放在奥迪尔胸口，心脏跳动的地方，黑天鹅在他手中展开了翅膀。他的嘴唇顺着脖颈向下，吻到背部肩胛骨中央。那是奥迪尔身上最敏感的部位之一，惹他一阵战栗。</p><p>「喜欢这里？」齐格菲问。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「吻这里，你的心脏就会跳得很厉害。」</p><p>「是吗？」奥迪尔笑了。</p><p>齐格菲用脸庞贴着奥迪尔的背，从那里倾听胸腔里的声音，然后发出一声赞赏的叹息：「你真美。」</p><p>奥迪尔默默垂下头，握住他放在自己胸口的手指。</p><p>他开始掌握住了平衡和节奏，手掌稳定了下来，亲吻也愈发火热，似乎将面前的身体当作了黑暗中的灯塔，驶向皮肤和骨骼指向的航路。奥迪尔索性跪在了床上，直起身子，好让他能更轻易地接触到自己身体的每个部位。齐格菲一点也没有浪费他的苦心。</p><p>某个时刻，齐格菲的动作忽然放缓了，从肩膀到胸口，手掌沿着腰侧一路向下，按在腹股沟上，指尖接近着欲望勃发的位置，嘴唇停在耳边，绑住的领带垂下来，拂过两个人的肩头。奥迪尔等待着，好像他知道有什么重要的东西，正在到来的路上。</p><p>「真奇怪……」齐格菲颤抖的唇擦过奥迪尔的耳垂，「碰你身上的任何地方，我好像都能感觉到你的心跳。」</p><p>奥迪尔揪着领带，把他的头拽过来，急切地吻他。黑天鹅的翅膀在心口的位置张开，张开，化成甜美的阴影笼罩着他们。</p><p>乘着羽毛，奥迪尔趴了下来，抓紧床单，四处撩拨的唇舌在他背上游走，让他浑身发热，意识混沌，整个世界只剩下了齐格菲。他的拥抱，他的触摸，他混乱的赞美，他呢喃着自己的名字……奥迪尔用心跳回应他，臀部向上抬高，握住自己的阴茎，呜咽一声。</p><p>像是在配合他一般，齐格菲掰开他的臀瓣，一股温热的气息向着身体的中心袭来，轻柔地抵住了敏感的穴口。 <em>他的舌头。</em> 奥迪尔尖叫了起来。</p><p>他真的很享受被人舔那里，但他的客户之中，愿意为他舔的人寥寥无几。齐格菲的舌头好像在安慰他，一点一点温暖他，润湿他，打开他，偶尔舌尖会进入他，背脊传来阵阵酥麻，像是被羽毛轻搔，身体好像快融化了。饥渴的呻吟从后方传来，掺杂奥迪尔自己的喘息。齐格菲的下巴上有很短的胡茬，伴随舔弄的动作，会轻轻蹭过臀瓣，让人近乎发狂。</p><p>奥迪尔陷入床榻里，沉浸在肉欲中，身体每个部位都变得极为敏感。他模模糊糊地想，齐格菲能够找到他，即便被蒙上了眼睛，他依然能找到他，从黑暗中辨识出他。</p><p>他不知道自己说了多少次「对」、「好」、「我要你」，在齐格菲轻咬他的大腿内侧时，像是有电流经过全身一般。不行，虽然这样很舒服，但奥迪尔已经等不下去了，他想要更多，更多，更多。他翻过身，拉住齐格菲的胳膊，被蒙住眼的人一下子失去了支撑点，迷迷糊糊地倒在床上。奥迪尔小心地将他拽到面前，与他侧躺相对，摘掉了领带，露出那双迷人的眼睛。</p><p>齐格菲羞涩地笑了笑：「嗨。又见到你了，真好。」</p><p>捏紧了领带，奥迪尔无声地点点头。</p><p>他很快地就弄软了齐格菲的后庭，和一个多月前完全没经过开发时果然很不同，他一边在里面抽动着手指，一边亲着齐格菲的脸，问道：「你怎么那么会搞我啊？差点把我舔射了，该不会你其实很有经验吧？」</p><p>齐格菲在他怀里呻吟着，摇头道：「不是……我、我上网做了点调查……我只有你。」</p><p>奥迪尔笑了，忍不住在他里面更肆无忌惮地动作起来：「你做得很好，我喜欢。让我给你一点奖励……」</p><p>上网做过调查的齐格菲，显然没有好好调查过什么是前列腺高潮，而奥迪尔让他亲身体验了一把。他在奥迪尔怀里叫着，扭动着，被推向陌生的高峰，只能死死抓着奥迪尔的胳膊，但是他很快就失去了这唯一的稻草，因为奥迪尔爬了起来，戴上套子，把齐格菲的臀部拉向自己，对准了入口。</p><p>奥迪尔知道，越是梦想了很久的事情，得到之后越可能会失望，会发现不如想象中那么好，他对此有心理准备。</p><p>但他没料到的是，他根本就没能进去。</p><p>只把前端勉强挤进去一点点，齐格菲就疼得浑身发抖，明明之前已经用手指扩张充分了，但自己的性器一碰到入口，他就紧张得不行，括约肌无法顺利张开，身体抗拒着奥迪尔，连带着阴茎也软了下去。</p><p>奥迪尔试了几次，停下来抚摸他，给他口交，想方设法让他放松下来，但还是不行。终于他摇了摇头，决定放弃：「这样不行，好了，没事的，今天先算了吧。」</p><p>齐格菲坐了起来，他羞愧地把脸侧过去，抱紧自己的双肩：「对不起……」</p><p>「别这样。」奥迪尔爱怜地抚摸他的背，尽量克制住自己声音中的失望，「来做点别的吧。」</p><p>「我以为……我以为自己准备好了。抱歉，我这人大概是有什么毛病吧。」</p><p>「瞎说什么呢。也许你只是不喜欢肛交，我遇见过许多不喜欢的人，这很正常，你没什么毛病。」奥迪尔稍微有点激动，揉着齐格菲的头发。</p><p>齐格菲亮亮的眼睛望向他，嘴唇发颤：「你、你真的这么想？」</p><p><em>我想，你渴望被男人的阴茎贯穿，但你为此感到耻辱，所以无法真的接受。</em> 「是的，我就是这么想的。你不喜欢也没关系，又或者下次就行了，谁能说得准呢？」</p><p>齐格菲低下头去，没有回答。奥迪尔叹了口气，抱住他的肩：「别想了，好吗？」</p><p>「我想要你进入我……从我第一次见到你，你说……那一刻起，我就知道我想要。」齐格菲轻声说，「是你让我知道自己想要什么，从此，对你的幻想几乎没有停止过。」</p><p>奥迪尔亲了亲他的额头。</p><p>「我觉得自己像个错误。所有的，我所有的一切都是错误，从我出生开始，我活着的每一秒，我说过的每句话，我的每个渴望——全是错误。我的整个存在是个错误，我很不对劲，哪里都不对劲。」</p><p>过去奥迪尔也曾经觉得，齐格菲这人绷得太紧，让人担心他会坏掉。但这还是第一次，奥迪尔在为他感到害怕。「别胡说……」他把手伸向齐格菲的脸庞。</p><p>齐格菲偏了偏头，躲开了他：「我很抱歉。」</p><p>奥迪尔一时语塞。他原本想要进入齐格菲，但现在，他连碰都碰不到他了。</p><p>齐格菲把被子拉起来，遮住他颤抖的身体，好像想要消失在里面，抹掉他的存在，抹掉一个错误。奥迪尔实在看不下去了，咬了咬嘴唇，说：「其实……我准备了一些……我原本希望用不上的……」</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>「一种药物，闻一闻，可以让肌肉放松下来……在这个国家是合法的，但在有些国家不是。总之，最好不要多用，所以我没和你提，我怕你不愿意……」</p><p>「用吧。」齐格菲点点头，眼中有种濒临绝望之人才会有的狂热，「如果它能让我……」</p><p>「你确定？」奥迪尔伸手碰了碰他的脸，这一次，他没躲开，「我……我只想做你喜欢的事。」说出这句话的时候，奥迪尔的心跳得那样厉害，就好像自己是在表白似的。</p><p>「我喜欢你，我想要你。」</p><p>奥迪尔做好了失望的准备，但他没想到，进入齐格菲的体内，会比他梦想得还要好。</p><p>明明不过就是做爱罢了，又不是没做过，奥迪尔喜欢性，他喜欢和不同的人做爱，因为每个人在床上都很独特，有些经历很美好，有些很糟糕，有些很搞笑，有些很伤感……</p><p>所以，当然齐格菲也会有他独特的地方，这是可以预见的。可是，可是他……</p><p>他的手，放在奥迪尔的心口，贴着黑天鹅的纹身。因为药物的作用，他既全身松弛柔软，又嗨过了头，眼中一片迷蒙，一直低声呼唤奥迪尔的名字，仿佛这是一个能让他停留在床上，不至于飘起来飞走的咒语。他明目张胆地缠着奥迪尔，不，不是用身体，是用他整个人，是他的气味，他的声音，他的目光，他的话语，他的绝望，他的崩溃。他让他害怕，他让他看见。</p><p>奥迪尔有一种奇特的预感，在进入过齐格菲之后，自己不会再和以前一样了。没有其它证据能证明这一点，他自己就是唯一的证人。</p><p>奥迪尔掌握好角度，一下一下顶着他的前列腺，顶得他快要发疯，一直到齐格菲恳求着说，不行了，太多了，他变得好满，实在不知道该怎么承受了。奥迪尔吻着他，用手握着他的阴茎，帮他射出来。</p><p>「我还可以继续吗？」奥迪尔在他高潮后的身体里动了动。</p><p>「唔……可、可以，继续吧。」齐格菲抬起软绵绵的手臂，扳着自己的双腿。</p><p>奥迪尔捅了他几下，看他似乎一副非常痛苦的模样，问他：「很难受？」</p><p>「难受……但是，我想要，我喜欢被你充满，就算难受也想要。」</p><p>「好，那就给你。」奥迪尔掐住他的腰，俯下身吻他，用力操进去，让他变得更难受，但也更加被自己充满。</p><p>「呜……呜……奥迪尔……啊，我到底是怎么了？」</p><p>「被我操坏了？」</p><p>「是啊……」</p><p>奥迪尔加快了速度，撞得他身子一直向后，床被压得吱嘎作响，齐格菲闭上了眼睛，拧着双眉，尽力接纳着奥迪尔的激情，唇角流出断断续续的呻吟。奥迪尔有很多下流话想说，但他张开口时，说出来的却是：</p><p>「我爱你。」</p><p>齐格菲睁开眼，瞳孔放大了，看起来就像是幸福得快要昏过去了。奥迪尔一定是演得很好，让他很开心，这是他想要的，不是吗？这是他付钱的目的。 <em>你能不能假装成爱我？</em></p><p>
  <em>能。能。你要什么都可以。</em>
</p><p>「我快射了……」奥迪尔喘息着说。</p><p>「那个，你能不能……」齐格菲顿了顿，眼中雾蒙蒙的，「能不能……射在我身上？」</p><p>
  <em>操。你要什么都可以。</em>
</p><p>奥迪尔的眼眶发热，他抽出来，摘掉套子，往齐格菲的肚子上撸动着，射得太激烈，他眼前都泛白了。他用自己的精液灌溉着齐格菲，标记他，玷污他，占有他……</p><p>他颓然倒在床上，躺在齐格菲身边，大口大口喘息着。身子还在痉挛中，齐格菲的手覆了上来，奥迪尔迷迷糊糊地咬了他，很轻很轻，可是他是真的想要吃掉他，这一刻，他真的想。他想用牙刺穿他的手指，嵌进去，再也不能分开。他想对齐格菲说一些很疯狂、很邪恶、很肮脏的话，最好能把他吓跑。</p><p>然而当齐格菲凑过来吻他时，他只有一句话能说得出来：</p><p>「我爱你。」</p><hr/><p>热水很舒服，甚至比做爱还舒服。</p><p>操齐格菲很舒服，但被他从后面抱在胸前，靠在他肩上，让他用浴球擦拭自己的胸膛，甚至比操他还要舒服。</p><p>奥迪尔闭上了眼睛。</p><p>齐格菲吻着他的耳垂，脖子，肩膀，水声在浴室里回荡。</p><p>「嗯……奥迪尔？」</p><p>「怎么？」</p><p>「刚刚，那个，我感觉很好。你呢？」</p><p>奥迪尔不禁笑了：「我也是。」</p><p>「我想知道……」</p><p>「什么？说呀。」</p><p>「性爱都会感觉这么好吗？」齐格菲小心翼翼地说，「因为我只和你做过……有点好奇。你和其他人做的时候，也会像这样吗？」</p><p>这可真是个危险的问题。奥迪尔皱了皱眉，如果他和齐格菲提起别的客户，那么就要冒着打破幻想的风险，暴露出他们本质上的雇佣关系。但另一方面，「诚实」地提起自己的伴游生涯，会让齐格菲感觉他的确接触到了真实的奥迪尔，而且稍加修饰，就能让他感到他是特殊的，和别的客户不一样。</p><p>「也许是因为你吸了药。」奥迪尔最后还是选择干脆逃避问题，「嗑嗨了之后感官和平时不一样。下次和你做，你要是感觉没这次棒，可别太伤心哦。」</p><p>「哦……也是。我没想到这一点。」齐格菲小声说。</p><p>奥迪尔拉过他的手，细细地抚摸着：「你以后可别再说那种话了……」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「说什么你是个错误，之类的。」</p><p>齐格菲安静了一阵，手臂搂紧了奥迪尔：「抱歉。我尽量。」</p><p>「你会觉得和我在一起是个错误吗？」</p><p>「不！当然不会。」齐格菲急切地说，「怎么可能呢，我根本都没办法想象，任何和你有关的事会是错误的。」</p><p>「所以你也不会是。」奥迪尔吻了吻他的手。</p><p>齐格菲轻轻地笑了。他的鼻息喷在奥迪尔颈间，叫人一阵痒。</p><p>不知不觉，齐格菲的手掌又一次停留在了奥迪尔的心口，就像他们做爱时那样。奥迪尔的心在他手上跳动。</p><p>「谢谢。」齐格菲说，「我也爱你。」</p><p>奥迪尔眨了眨眼。他有些惊讶，他说了两次，对方都没有回应，他还以为齐格菲不会说的。</p><p>到了这一刻，他发现自己总是控制不好与齐格菲之间的幻想。就好像下一秒，所有一切都会被打破。他永远做不到胸有成竹。</p><p>黑天鹅在齐格菲的手心里起飞，在洁白的浴室里盘旋，落下暧昧不清的黑色羽毛。</p><p>奥迪尔再一次闭上了眼睛，决定无论如何，他会享受这一切。</p><hr/><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>让客户跟客户一起 3P 实在不合常规，但奥迪尔又不太愿意让齐格菲见其他的伴游，那会让他意识到奥迪尔不过是众多选择中的一个。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>整章都是和路人配角的 3P。喜闻乐见的助攻。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥迪尔也不知道，事情到底是怎么演变成这样的，起初他只是想和齐格菲开一些肮脏的小玩笑，活跃活跃气氛的那种，但齐格菲居然答应了。谁能想到齐格菲真的会愿意呢？他平时看着那么拘谨，怎么也不像是会做这种事的人。</p><p>可是，现在的情况的确是，他，齐格菲，还有瑞恩，三个人一起坐在高档酒店阳台的按摩浴缸里，只穿着泳裤，遥望着黄昏时灿烂的城市天际线。这里可以说是瑞恩的地盘，大多数瑞恩想要做爱的时候，都会带奥迪尔来这里。初春的室外依旧很冷，但按摩浴缸的热水给了他们提供了足够的温暖，还有酒。虽说环境如此舒适，但这里唯一一个怡然自得的人，恐怕就只有瑞恩了。</p><p>齐格菲？他看上去想要潜进水里躲起来。</p><p>「你不怎么爱说话，是吧？」瑞恩转头看了看齐格菲。</p><p>齐格菲缩起身子，腼腆地笑了笑，摇摇头。</p><p>「奥迪尔是怎么说服你的？」</p><p>「我什么也没做啊！」奥迪尔抗议道，「别把我说得像个诱拐犯好不好！」</p><p>齐格菲低着头，没有回答。瑞恩叹了口气，把酒杯放下，伸手去拉齐格菲。他没有抗拒，被瑞恩拉到了怀里，连脖子都红透了。他时不时就往奥迪尔这里瞟一眼，立刻又羞愧地收回视线。</p><p>「既然交谈让你不舒服，那我们可以少点废话，多点行动。」瑞恩笑着抚摸齐格菲的脸颊，在他唇上吻了一下。齐格菲挣动着，转头，犹豫地看着奥迪尔。</p><p>瑞恩也看向奥迪尔，一边摸摸齐格菲的耳垂，一边说：「你问问看奥迪尔，我可以吻你吗？」</p><p>齐格菲的眼睛睁大了，喉结滚动了几下，然后他结结巴巴地开口：「奥迪尔……我、我可以和他接吻吗？」</p><p>这种场面诡异地火辣，奥迪尔的小腹之中有什么正在蠢蠢欲动。「可以。」他口干舌燥地回答。</p><p>瑞恩再一次吻了齐格菲，他很顺从，依偎在瑞恩怀里，接受了这个漫长而热情的吻。瑞恩的手顺着他的脖子滑到背脊，来回摩挲，害得齐格菲不得不从激吻之中艰难地喘息。</p><p>一边舔着齐格菲的脖子，瑞恩一边把他拉到自己腿上跪坐着，搂住他的腰。「喜欢我吻你吗？」他轻声问。</p><p>齐格菲没有回答。</p><p>「奥迪尔，如果他喜欢我吻他，你会生他的气吗？」瑞恩眯起眼，笑嘻嘻地问。</p><p>「不会。」</p><p>「喜欢我吻你吗？齐格菲？」</p><p>齐格菲咬了咬嘴唇，扶着瑞恩的肩，看了一眼奥迪尔，终于说：「喜欢……」</p><p>「好孩子，」瑞恩收拢双臂，「奥迪尔把你调教得很乖，是不是？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「所以，如果奥迪尔喜欢看到你被我玩弄，你就会乖乖地让我为所欲为，是这样吧？」</p><p>奥迪尔咽了下口水，本就泡在热水里的身体，又涌起一阵异常的燥热。</p><p>「是……」齐格菲颤抖着。</p><p>「我喜欢。」奥迪尔迫不及待地回答，「我喜欢看。让我看吧，齐格菲。」</p><p>齐格菲发出一阵低低的呜咽，把身体稍稍转向奥迪尔，瑞恩的手指随即拨弄他的唇瓣，迫使他微微张嘴，将手指探进去撑开。齐格菲的眼中蒙上雾气，目不转睛地看着奥迪尔，温驯又色情的模样实在太让人兴奋了，奥迪尔惊异地看着他，仿佛第一天认识他一般。</p><p>对于 3P 这件事，只要不是固定的组合，那么做得再多也不能说是有经验，因为每一次都需要三个人一起在这个过程里找到适合他们的做法，一切都是流动的，不确定的。瑞恩很擅长观察和揭露出一个人内心深处的欲望，和他一起 3P 的经历往往不会糟。这也是为什么在齐格菲答应试试之后，奥迪尔首先想到的不是自己那些做伴游的同行，而是瑞恩。</p><p>当然，让客户跟客户一起 3P 实在不合常规，但奥迪尔又不太愿意让齐格菲见其他的伴游，那会让他意识到奥迪尔不过是众多选择中的一个。倒也不是说奥迪尔真怕被人抢了生意，他只是想维护齐格菲的恋爱幻想罢了。</p><p>「啊——那里……」</p><p>瑞恩含住了齐格菲的乳头，嘬了几下，用牙齿轻轻上下扯着，齐格菲撑在他肩头，求助一般地看着奥迪尔。</p><p>「小心一点，瑞恩，他那里很敏感的。」奥迪尔说。</p><p>当然，听到他这样说，瑞恩变本加厉地玩弄起了齐格菲的乳头，手段老练熟稔，很快就让他受不住了。看着齐格菲在那里扭动着身体，双腿乱蹬，陷入欲望挣扎的样子，奥迪尔不禁感到好奇：瑞恩品尝到的齐格菲和自己是一样的吗？他能理解齐格菲的身体有多柔软和美妙吗？他在抚摸同样的部位时，会有同样的触感吗？他会想要立刻夺取袒露出来的肉欲，探寻每一处的秘密吗？</p><p>「救救我……奥迪尔。」齐格菲前额被汗水浸透，无助地摇头，「我快要……」</p><p>瑞恩响亮地亲了一口他翘立的乳尖，让他发抖：「怎么了？你可以靠着乳头高潮吗？」</p><p>「他可以的。」奥迪尔笑了，「继续弄他吧。」</p><p>齐格菲埋怨地瞪了一眼奥迪尔，但很快就绝望地缩起身子，小声地喘息，说他不行了，要出来了，然后掐着瑞恩的胳膊高潮了。他瘫软得快要滑到水下，被瑞恩牢牢抱住。</p><p>「让我摸摸看……」瑞恩贴着他的耳朵，极为色情地挑逗着，「真的射了。你也太敏感了吧，浴缸的水都被你弄脏了。」</p><p>「呜呜……」齐格菲紧闭双眼，嘴巴抿成一条线，蹙眉的样子非常令人怜爱。奥迪尔深深地呼吸，下面已经硬得不成样子了。</p><p>瑞恩拍了拍齐格菲的背，让他稍微休息了一阵，就顺势把他的头按进了水里。奥迪尔皱了皱眉：「慢一点，瑞恩。」</p><p>「你的好孩子似乎不想要慢一点啊。」瑞恩对他挤了挤眼，摊开手臂，搭在浴缸边缘，仰起头看着被夕阳映照成红色的天空。</p><p>奥迪尔叹了口气，不知齐格菲会不会是在勉强，他有时候会过度积极，完全失去对他自身承受力的边界感。他第一次试着给奥迪尔深喉的时候，明明已经受不了了，还非要继续，最后很惨地吐了，谁都没爽到，还都在道歉。那副样子的齐格菲，说实话，让人不太舒服。</p><p>齐格菲在水里潜了很长一段时间，长到足以让奥迪尔担忧，不过瑞恩到底很有分寸，把他从拉了出来，齐格菲大口大口地呼吸，水从他的嘴角汩汩流出来，满脸湿乎乎的，因为憋气，整个身体都泛红了。瑞恩疼爱地摸摸他的脸，夸他做得好。齐格菲倒像是没听见一般，只是转头看奥迪尔。</p><p>「不要太勉强。」奥迪尔温柔地对他笑了笑。</p><p>他的眼睛立刻就亮了：「嗯。」</p><p>瑞恩吹了声口哨，在奥迪尔听来格外刺耳，让他脸上发热，也不知是为什么。</p><p>「你们两个，出来时一定要先擦干头发，裹好浴袍，不要冻着了。」瑞恩亲了亲齐格菲的额头，「我先进去了。」</p><p>瑞恩离开后，齐格菲抱着膝盖缩在那里，脸蛋在夕阳的光芒下红扑扑的。奥迪尔靠近他，拉住他的手：「你还好吗？」</p><p>齐格菲点点头。</p><p>「听我说……如果你觉得不舒服，想要停下，随时可以。你不需要证明什么。瑞恩这人很讲道理，不用担心。」</p><p>「好……唔，那个……」齐格菲犹豫地挠了挠胳膊，「你确实喜欢看到我、看我被别人……」</p><p>奥迪尔舔舔嘴唇，贴近他的肩膀，点头道：「是啊，虽然听起来很奇怪……但这样做真的很惹火，不信你摸摸，看，我都硬成这样了。」他拉着齐格菲的手，放到自己下面。</p><p>齐格菲笑了：「那就好。」</p><p>「但——别仅仅为了我这么做。」奥迪尔忍不住伸手撩开他额上的头发，「好吗？」</p><p>「我明白。」齐格菲温顺地贴着他的手掌，「我自己也想要。」</p><p>就是这一点令奥迪尔困惑，他完全没料到齐格菲也会想要 3P。看起来，每一次他认为自己稍微了解了齐格菲，都会发现他仍然能让他意外。齐格菲对性爱的好奇原本应该是件正常而又可爱的事，但放在他身上，会有一点让人担心。奥迪尔可不是没注意到，每次做完之后，齐格菲心情都会低落上一阵子，尽管他掩盖得还不错。</p><p>他已经不会在见自己之前必须喝上几杯，也已经可以顺利地接受自己进入他的身体，但背负了一生的耻辱感并不是那么轻易就能抹去的。有的男客户，会直接在做爱之后哭泣，甚至是会言辞激烈把奥迪尔赶走，好像他是什么勾人淫乱的恶魔。这样的客户他不会再见第二次。那种悲伤和发泄到他身上的愤恨，真的很难承受，奥迪尔选择不让他们影响到自己。每个人都有自己的破事需要面对。</p><p>齐格菲并不会那样，他不会让奥迪尔难受，他只会自己憋着，所以，他也确实值得奥迪尔多花点心思，不是吗？</p><p>他现在正背对瑞恩跨坐着，双腿大开，二人结合的部位发出水声。齐格菲的目光非常迷茫，好像不知道到底发生了什么，为什么他会在这里。他随着瑞恩的动作起伏，手向后撑着。奥迪尔会时不时捧着他的脸，安抚地吻他。齐格菲除了呻吟之外，就一直小声地呼唤奥迪尔的名字，仿佛那是他唯一还能理解的东西。</p><p>「想要你的天鹅吗？」奥迪尔在他耳畔低声问道。</p><p>齐格菲听了便浑身发颤，只是点头，说不出话来。</p><p>奥迪尔把「天鹅」拿了过来——那是一对下面挂着天鹅吊坠的金属乳夹，夹子头上没有任何缓冲物，也不能调节力道，只能一直牢牢夹紧，会带给敏感的乳头带来非常强烈的刺激。奥迪尔在成人用品店里见到它的那一刻起，就知道它应该属于齐格菲。</p><p>夹子咬住齐格菲的乳头时，他发出的叫喊让人心头发颤，连瑞恩都闷闷地哼了一声，稍微停了下来：「奥迪尔，这也太狠了吧？你的宝贝能受得了吗？」</p><p>「你不知道，他对天鹅很痴迷。」奥迪尔微笑着，擦去齐格菲额头上因疼痛而渗出的冷汗，「是不是？你最喜欢被天鹅叼着你这里了，对吧？」</p><p>齐格菲模模糊糊地点头，一点声音也发不出来，瑞恩摸了摸他的背：「还好吗？我可以继续吗？」</p><p>奥迪尔吻了一下他的脸颊，他依偎在奥迪尔身上，长长地吐出一口气，说：「继续。」</p><p>瑞恩动起来的时候，齐格菲快要崩溃了一般地抓着奥迪尔的胳膊，求救地看向他的眼睛。一对收拢翅膀的天鹅随着赤裸的身体起伏，一下一下打在胸口，无情地阻断流向乳头的血液，掌握住人类的身体，操纵着痛苦和愉悦，如此冰冷，不近人情，将那具火热的肉体折磨得神智不清。</p><p>「奥迪尔……奥迪尔……奥迪尔……」</p><p>他看起来好可怜，奥迪尔想要抱抱他，却没想到，瑞恩忽然抓住自己的手，把自己拉向他。奥迪尔倒下身去，伏在瑞恩肩头，还没来得及反应，已经被他搂着脖子，牢牢地吻住了。奥迪尔的喉咙里挤出一声低吟。</p><p>「不要……别离开我……」齐格菲的肩膀绷紧了，「把他还给我。」</p><p>瑞恩忍不住笑了，好像对自己的把戏很得意。奥迪尔苦笑着推了他一把。瑞恩无辜地耸耸肩。</p><p>「别这样，」奥迪尔抚摸着他的肩膀，「我就在这里。没事。」</p><p>「我要你……」齐格菲半转过身，胸膛起伏着，向奥迪尔伸出手。奥迪尔再一次体会到了那种心都快要融化的感觉，紧紧地握住了他的手。</p><p>「那么贪心，会被奥迪尔讨厌的。」瑞恩故意说。</p><p>「呜……可是……」</p><p>「我不讨厌。」奥迪尔赶紧说，「我喜欢。」他知道齐格菲有时候想法会消极到很可怕，瑞恩可不知道这一点。</p><p>瑞恩向他眨了眨眼，目光有种让奥迪尔心慌的东西，好像自己被看透了一般。他挣开瑞恩的怀抱，回到齐格菲面前，拨弄一下天鹅吊坠，让齐格菲尖叫出声。</p><p>他的手指又一次紧紧扣在自己的胳膊上，力度之大，仿佛整个人的生命都要依靠奥迪尔。他的依赖让奥迪尔感到无比甜蜜。其实，就算齐格菲在见面时很黏人，但他平常除了约时间，从不会发短信打电话给奥迪尔。这场恋爱游戏没有奥迪尔之前期待过的那样真实，他对此有点失望。果然还是要在床上，齐格菲才会把他的依恋表露得最为坦白。此时，奥迪尔发觉，有第三者在场时更甚。</p><p>奥迪尔抚弄着齐格菲挺立的阴茎，留意着他的身体反应，瑞恩时不时发出的呻吟让气氛更为热烈。明明已经射过一次了，可还是没用多久，齐格菲就濒临高潮了，奥迪尔果断地在他快要到达时松开了手，他像是被电击中一般抽搐着，瑞恩被他这一下搞得气喘吁吁，一点都不怜惜，挺动得更狠。</p><p>突然，奥迪尔把天鹅摘了下来，被阻断的血液瞬间全部涌上胸前的两个小点，那一刻的快感能叫人发疯。齐格菲仿佛不能呼吸了，安静地仰起脖子，全身绷紧，大片红色像血的海浪席卷他的肌肤，挺立的乳头肿胀不堪。瑞恩兴奋地叫着，猛烈地干他后面。齐格菲绝望地摇了摇头，双手胡乱地向奥迪尔抓了过来。</p><p>他咬住了奥迪尔的肩膀，奥迪尔战栗着，感觉自己下面差不多可以就这样子爆发出来了。齐格菲呜呜地呻吟了一阵子，全身一直都绷得很紧。瑞恩又用力顶了他一下，他立起的阴茎便一跳一跳地，从顶端射出了白浊，溅到奥迪尔身上。</p><p>他居然被瑞恩从后面搞到射精了。奥迪尔惊讶地张了张嘴。齐格菲可从来没被自己操射过，这是他第一次靠着后面的刺激射精。</p><p>「你也太浪了吧。被瑞恩操就这么爽吗？」</p><p>「呜……我不……没有……」</p><p>瑞恩没有发觉齐格菲射精了，还在保持着很激烈的频率干他，高潮过后的齐格菲不单要承受这种风暴，还要被奥迪尔质问，他显然陷入了某种接近崩溃的状态，眼神已经彻底涣散。奥迪尔咬了咬嘴唇，在床上站了起来，扳过齐格菲的下巴。</p><p>齐格菲好像没意识到奥迪尔要做什么，只是用手扶住奥迪尔的腰臀，给虚弱的自己在无尽的感官刺激中找到一点支撑。</p><p>「张开嘴。」</p><p>齐格菲听话地张嘴了，奥迪尔的下体很快就被他嘴巴里的温暖裹缠住。身上两个洞同时被干，齐格菲失神的眼睛终于又有了一丝光芒。他抬起眼看向奥迪尔。奥迪尔想，他可以告诉瑞恩，齐格菲射精了，让他先停一下，处在不应期的齐格菲身体很难受。</p><p>但他没有。</p><p>奥迪尔射在齐格菲嘴里时，眼泪从齐格菲的脸庞滑落。奥迪尔让他别咽下去，而是张开嘴，让精液从他嘴角一点点流出来。齐格菲一边哭，一边吐着精液，那张美丽的脸被折腾得不成样子了。瑞恩不知什么时候已经高潮了，搂紧齐格菲的腰，亲吻他的脖颈，抚摸他被汗水打湿的头发。齐格菲恍惚地看着奥迪尔，张着嘴，红红的舌头在里面动着，逐渐把白色的液体吐净了，透明的口涎也随着滴落。</p><p>「怎么哭了……我看看，啊，你高潮了。抱歉。」瑞恩喘息着说，「其实你可以说一声的。」</p><p>齐格菲合拢了嘴，咳嗽两声：「我没事。」</p><p>「这是齐格菲第一次被操射。」奥迪尔说。</p><p>「是吗？这么爽吗？」</p><p>齐格菲看了一眼奥迪尔，没有回答。</p><p>「这么爽吗？」奥迪尔把瑞恩的话重复了一遍。</p><p>「……对不起。」齐格菲的眼泪又涌了出来。</p><p>瑞恩察觉到不对头，从齐格菲身体里退了出来。「别对他那么凶。」瑞恩撇了撇嘴。</p><p>奥迪尔跪在齐格菲身前，捧起他的脸：「我很嫉妒。」</p><p>「对不起，以后不会了。」齐格菲柔声说。</p><p>「真的吗？证明给我看。」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「你说，『以后不会了』。」奥迪尔信誓旦旦地重复道，「那么就证明给我看吧，你不会第二次被瑞恩操到射了，是吧？」</p><p>「我——我不会……可是，你是说？」</p><p>事情变得一团乱。奥迪尔也不知道，到底是怎么演变成这样的。一般来说，如果玩了什么太激烈的把戏，把齐格菲弄哭了，他都会停下来好好安慰。他不太担心会伤害到齐格菲的身体，但精神上，齐格菲相当脆弱，自从那次惩罚后，奥迪尔再也不敢对他乱来了。</p><p>可是这一次，他不想停下，他只想……他想……</p><p>齐格菲正跪着骑在自己小腹上，自己仰面躺在床上，看着瑞恩从后面干他。他哭着摇头，说不行，快停下。瑞恩停下了，但奥迪尔一边抚摸着齐格菲的胸膛，一边说：「这样可不算数。」</p><p>「求你了，奥迪尔，我忍不住了……」</p><p>「不愿意为我忍耐吗？」奥迪尔露出失望的表情。</p><p>齐格菲闭了闭眼，睫毛上的眼泪滴到奥迪尔身上，他向后示意瑞恩可以继续了。</p><p>瑞恩叹了口气，抚摸着齐格菲的肩：「我可不会放过你的。」</p><p>在高潮前，齐格菲哭着向奥迪尔说对不起，但瑞恩拉起他的身体，从后面捂住他的嘴，他摇着头，连道歉的话也说不出口了，只能无助地射出来。他的样子太过悲惨和艳丽，奥迪尔颤抖着，撸动着自己火热的阴茎，瑞恩差不多也是同时和自己一起抵达了顶峰。</p><p>果然，结束之后，齐格菲哭得很厉害，根本停不下来。瑞恩责备地看了奥迪尔一眼，摇摇头：「我先去洗澡了，你们两只小鸳鸯，好好亲热一下吧。」</p><p>奥迪尔脸上一热，不去理会瑞恩，把齐格菲搂进怀里，安慰地拍着，哄着。</p><p>「没事了，没事了，我不是真的生气。」</p><p>齐格菲被泪水溢满的双眼盯着他：「所以，你不是真的嫉妒，是吗？」</p><p>「当然不是，我只是想欺负你一下。」奥迪尔爱怜地吻了吻他，「抱歉，是不是做得太过了？」</p><p>「……你不嫉妒。」齐格菲闭上了眼睛，「我太傻了。」</p><p>奥迪尔愣住了，心里像是被人撕开了一个洞。</p><p>齐格菲发出一种奇怪的笑声，胡乱地蹭了蹭脸，擦去泪水。</p><p>「我、我还是有点嫉妒的。」奥迪尔慌张地说，「我本来想安慰你的嘛，所以才那样说。你别……」</p><p>齐格菲瞟了他一眼，露出一种奥迪尔从未见过的冷笑：「那么现在是，我希望你怎么反应，你就怎么反应了？」</p><p>奥迪尔哑口无言。</p><p>齐格菲翻过身，背对着他，沉默一阵，轻声开口：「以后别再这样戏弄我了。」</p><p>「好。」奥迪尔点头。</p><p>「我爱你。」齐格菲闷闷地说。</p><p>奥迪尔从他背后小心地搂着他：「我也爱你。对不起。」</p><p>瑞恩回来的时候，齐格菲从床上跳了起来，奥迪尔也想要跟去浴室，但被他摆摆手拦住了：「我自己洗。」</p><p>「被教训了？」瑞恩吹了声口哨。</p><p>奥迪尔皱了皱眉，靠在枕头上，真想把自己藏起来。</p><p>瑞恩坐在椅子上面擦着头发，笑着说：「我这还是第一次被一对小情侣当成工具，不过你别说，玩得还挺开心的。」</p><p>「我没有把你当……」</p><p>「少来了，你嘴里从来没几句实话。」瑞恩干脆地说，「可能你不知道什么叫实话。」</p><p>奥迪尔安静了一阵，别扭地笑了笑：「你认为我是真的嫉妒。」</p><p>「你的确是。」</p><p>「我没有，你不明白……我不搞这些，『嫉妒』什么的。哪怕我就是真的爱上了齐格菲，我也不会嫉妒，这不是我的方式。」</p><p>「那么你爱上他了吗？」</p><p>「没有。」奥迪尔狠狠地瞪了瑞恩一眼。</p><p>瑞恩耸了耸肩，把毛巾扔开，向后仰去：「听我说，别对自己太苛刻了，嫉妒并不会让你变得不够酷。嫉妒得过分才会。」</p><p>「我可不想跟你聊这些。」</p><p>「那么来聊聊爱情吧。」</p><p>奥迪尔把枕头向他扔了过去：「什么时候你开始相信这套了？认为我会和我的客户恋爱？」</p><p>「你当然会了。」瑞恩惊讶地睁大眼，「要不然呢？你在工作之外从来不约会。」</p><p>「我……那也不代表我会爱上客户啊。我不想恋爱，不行吗？」</p><p>「可以。你说得对，和我无关。那么，我想和齐格菲约会，行吗？我挺喜欢他的。」</p><p>奥迪尔从床上站了起来，恶狠狠地盯着瑞恩那张笑嘻嘻的脸：「我不管你是不是以为自己在帮我一类的，你太自作聪明了。」</p><p>「我好伤心啊。」瑞恩开心地倒水喝，「行啦，我逗你玩的。」</p><p>奥迪尔叹了口气，重新倒在床上，盯着浴室的门。</p><p>「啊，还有一件事。」瑞恩说。</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>「我和齐格菲这次能不能付你半价？毕竟，我们俩差不多都是在操彼此。」</p><p>「滚。」</p><p>齐格菲从浴室里出来时，好像已经气消了。奥迪尔一想到瑞恩说什么要跟齐格菲约会，就感到很别扭，不想留他们两个独处。不过很快，瑞恩就穿戴整齐离开了，奥迪尔这才放心地去洗澡。</p><p>齐格菲也并不想要在这里过夜，奥迪尔没有勉强他。在齐格菲离开时，奥迪尔拉住他的手，把他抱进怀里：「我真的很抱歉。」</p><p>「算了，没事了。」</p><p>「……我嫉妒。」奥迪尔轻声说。</p><p>齐格菲没有看他。</p><p>「我那么嫉妒，嫉妒得我都生自己的气。明明是我提议要 3P 的，凭什么为一点小事就嫉妒啊。所以……我不知道该怎么办才好了。」</p><p>奥迪尔一边说，一边仔细看着齐格菲脸上的表情，他没有漏掉嘴角的那一抹笑容。看来，自己又一次成功地打动了他。</p><p>「我有点为你着魔了，齐格菲。」他抚摸着齐格菲的脸颊。</p><p>齐格菲摩挲他的手腕，兴奋得脸上发红：「我也是……一想到你可能根本不会为我感到嫉妒，我就很痛苦……」</p><p>「你不需要痛苦。」奥迪尔的胸口一阵揪紧，「我还会为你嫉妒的。」</p><p>齐格菲凝视着他的眼睛，说：「我很抱歉，没能陪你去溜冰。」</p><p>「什么？」奥迪尔怔住了，「怎么突然说这个？」</p><p>「我就是……很抱歉。」齐格菲的脸上阴晴不定，「奥迪尔，我以后可以在平时给你发短信，或者打电话吗？」</p><p>「当然，当然可以。」奥迪尔的心一下子变得柔软，「天啊，你可以的。你是以为我不愿意吗？」</p><p>「我不想让你把我当成是个黏人的讨厌鬼……」齐格菲的鼻子皱了皱。</p><p>奥迪尔想笑，但又有点笑不出来，他抱了抱齐格菲：「你可以。我喜欢你这样做。我平时总是在想着你……我很高兴你也总在想着我。」</p><p>齐格菲走后，奥迪尔看着空荡荡的走廊好一阵子，才把门关起来。他背靠着门扉，轻轻地向下滑去，坐到了地上。</p><p>瑞恩说得没错。奥迪尔嘴里没有几句实话。</p><p>可能是他不知道什么叫实话。</p><hr/><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>奥迪尔不喜欢这样。这件事没什么浪漫的，他只是渴望切去病灶罢了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯万克餐厅的桌面装饰非常简洁，细口矮花瓶里插着几朵玫瑰，餐巾叠得整整齐齐，一动未动。薇薇安如往常那样坐在她固定的卡座位置上，双眉紧蹙，低着头，手肘撑在桌上，指尖敲击着胳膊。奥迪尔可以发誓，自从上次有一位客户在他们幽会时心脏病发去世后，他再也没见到薇薇安露出这么严肃的表情。</p><p>「有什么问题吗？」奥迪尔不自在地把玩着手里的墨镜。</p><p>「让我把事情捋捋顺……你，想要和齐格菲解除雇佣关系，但不是因为他让你反感，所以要断绝往来。恰恰相反，你想要和他成为真正的情侣。」</p><p>「说什么『真正的情侣』也太过了，」奥迪尔咳了两声，「我只是打算和他试试看，也不见得会走到哪一步。大概还是会和现在差不多。」</p><p>「我真不明白了，那有什么区别吗？你是跟钱有仇吗？」</p><p>「绝对没有。」奥迪尔笑了，「得啦，薇薇安，我们都喜欢钱，但你也明白，我不缺这一个客户，你不缺这一份抽成。」</p><p>「你问过齐格菲了吗？」薇薇安直视着他的眼睛。</p><p>奥迪尔向后靠了靠：「还没有，我想先让你知道，我们一直合作得很愉快，不想让你以为我是要把你绕过去。我不会那么做的。」</p><p>「奥迪尔，会花钱买你的人，是不会和你进入恋爱关系的。」薇薇安板着脸，无情地说，「你们之间所有的一切，全都是因为他付钱，他在购买他所需要的。」</p><p>「我料到你会这么说了。」奥迪尔苦笑着，挠了挠头，「好消息是，我其实也是这么想的。」</p><p>「那你为什么还——」</p><p>「我就是想试试。我想要他。」奥迪尔低声说，没有去看薇薇安的表情，「不成就算了，也没什么损失，是不是？」</p><p>「感情损失就不是损失吗？你会受伤的。」</p><p>「继续现在这样的关系，对我来说才是一种感情损失。」奥迪尔撇撇嘴，想要尽量表现轻松一点，「这阵子，他开始在平时给我发短信。每一次看到他的名字在工作手机上亮起来——有时我正和别的客户在一起——我都会被提醒，他只是在买我，和其他人一样，没别的了，我对他来说没什么特别的……再这么下去我可能就要疯了。也许借此机会把一切都结束掉，反而能轻松点，至少我可以死心了。」</p><p>薇薇安深深地叹了一口气，揉了揉眉心：「哇，抱歉，我没想到原来你这么喜欢他。」</p><p>「我也没想到。」奥迪尔不想再详细描述，最近这段日子他到底过得有多煎熬了。他能够得出现在的结论，完全不是靠什么惊喜的顿悟，而是凭着日积月累的痛苦。当他注意到自己的心到底有多累的时候，他已经处于崩溃的边缘了。奥迪尔不喜欢这样。这件事没什么浪漫的，他只是渴望切去病灶罢了。</p><p>真可笑，明明刚认识齐格菲时，奥迪尔是那么笃定，他能轻易让齐格菲迷上自己。现在看起来，倒像是正相反了。但是至少，他知道齐格菲很喜欢他。</p><p>「好吧……你可能会觉得我挺混蛋的，我也不想说这个，但是没准你真的需要有人提醒一下了——让客户跨越界线不会有好结果的，你忘记杰克的事了吗？」</p><p>奥迪尔攥紧了手里的墨镜：「我没忘。齐格菲和杰克完全不同。我知道我们之间存在一种真实的纽带。」</p><p>「对杰克你曾经说过一模一样的话。『我们之间存在一种真实的纽带。』你以前也是真的很喜欢他。」</p><p>「齐格菲和杰克不一样！」奥迪尔提高了声音，「再说了，你又知道什么？需要对付杰克的人是我，别说得好像你明白我是什么感受。」</p><p>「我的确不明白，但你以为我就没后悔过？我唯一的工作就是替你筛选出安全的客户，结果却挑了个需要你申请限制令的。」</p><p>奥迪尔惊讶地看着她：「薇薇安，你是想说你真的很关心我？」</p><p>她翻了个白眼：「别来这套，我是喜欢钱，但我又不是个机器人。」</p><p>奥迪尔笑了：「谢谢。我很感激，真的。但你不用担心齐格菲，他肯定不是个跟踪狂。」</p><p>「你甚至都不知道他是谁。」薇薇安露出耐人寻味的表情。</p><p>「我不在乎。我又不是要跟他结婚！」</p><p>「我们都没能看出杰克这人有什么问题，有些人不是那么容易一下子看透的。」</p><p>「天啊，你怎么还没完了？」奥迪尔不耐烦地在桌子上敲了敲，「你真的当我傻吗？我会在同样的坑里摔两次？而且，我也没主动想和杰克有别的来往吧？是他骚扰了我！」</p><p>「公平一点，我也劝过你划下清晰的界线，别去纵容杰克的妄想。」</p><p>「确实是，但齐格菲不一样——」</p><p>「齐格菲被强制关进过精神病院。」薇薇安说出这句话的语气，就像在说她刚刚吃了火腿三明治一样。</p><p>奥迪尔把墨镜扔到桌面上，面部有点发僵，手指在桌布上扣紧：「你不能告诉我他的『秘密身份』，但你可以告诉我他的精神病史？」</p><p>「事情跟枪有关，有一场争执，有个女孩受伤了——是意外，不是被他打伤的，但枪是他的。评估结果说他有可能对他人造成伤害。」</p><p>「我不想再听了。齐格菲不会伤害任何人的。他们肯定搞错了。」</p><p>薇薇安眼中的怜悯让奥迪尔想吐：「他还有过自杀和自残的历史，抑郁、焦虑、幻觉、解离失忆……拿到这份医疗记录不容易，我花了挺大力气的。」</p><p>「但是……那些毕竟都是过去的事了，对吧？他现在看起来挺好的。」 <em>除了情绪确实不是很稳定之外。</em></p><p>「克里斯……」她用一种哄小孩的语气喊他的真名，「我只是不想再犯一次错误了。你就答应我，再考虑一下，好吗？齐格菲不是什么好选择，不仅仅因为他是你的客户。你都没意识到，其实你一点也不了解他。老天，就当这是因为我喜欢钱吧，我不想让我手里最赚钱的伴游受到伤害，这会折损我的收益。」</p><p>「我不明白，如果你真觉得他有危险，那为什么还接收他做客户？」</p><p>「他……一方面，我不想得罪他和介绍他的人。另一方面，我的确没觉得他会很危险，因为我他妈也没想到你会爱上他啊？」薇薇安的语气逐渐激动了起来，「不过我确实该想到的，毕竟是你。」</p><p>「我没有爱上他，我只是……」</p><p>「为什么你总会和这种人纠缠不清？」</p><p>奥迪尔的手发冷，他倒吸一口气，闭上了眼睛：「你是说，杰克的事是我自己的错？」</p><p>「我……我很抱歉。我不是那个意思，克里斯，对不起。」</p><p>奥迪尔站了起来，薇薇安从卡座里挪出来：「等等，听我说……」</p><p>「我今天已经听够你说的话了。」奥迪尔把墨镜戴上，「我会去找齐格菲，我会问他愿不愿意和我……恋爱，随便什么。你阻止不了我。」</p><p>他走远时，薇薇安冲他大声喊：「我真的很抱歉！」</p><p>奥迪尔不在乎她说什么，他懒得管别人怎么想了。</p><hr/><p>冬天时，齐格菲曾经问过奥迪尔，有什么约会的好主意。</p><p>这个城市的冬天实在太冷了，没人喜欢外出活动，连奥迪尔平时常见的客户也不太见他了。奥迪尔说，他很想去城市公园的溜冰场，齐格菲没有答应。他又提了几个建议，博物馆举办的午夜活动，酒吧的竞猜问答夜，喜剧表演，游戏厅——太蠢了，他不知道自己干嘛提这些，他看齐格菲的表情变得越来越忧伤，就渐渐住嘴了。</p><p>最后，他们去了一家位于郊外，房间里有壁炉的观景酒店。那天下雪了，他们依偎在壁炉的火苗前，盖着毯子，听着木柴噼啪作响的声音，喝热可可还有红酒。奥迪尔吻着他甜滋滋的嘴唇时，突然很想要带他回家。一进门他就会搂着齐格菲，亲吻他被冻红的鼻子，拍掉他帽子上的雪花。然后，他会在自己的厨房做热烘烘的烤馅饼给齐格菲吃。再之后，他会用自己沙发上的毯子裹住他，让他躺在自己膝头，电视上放着电影，两个人边看边慢慢地一起睡着了。天亮时，他们会看着彼此的眼睛微笑，齐格菲会说， <em>我去泡茶吧。</em></p><p>窗外的大雪弥漫了黑夜，向外望去，奥迪尔的幻想在静悄悄地上演，像是在看一部胶片破损得很厉害的无声电影。</p><p>那天晚上，他和齐格菲不停地做爱直至天明，好像怎么也要不够。身体纠缠的时候很温暖，比最醇厚的热可可还要让人惬意。齐格菲像一条熟悉到磨损的毯子那样裹着他，让他忘记了所有那些他们没能去成的约会。</p><p>「你在想什么呢？」齐格菲靠在他背上，用手搂住他的腰，将他从记忆中拉回来。</p><p>现在，他们刚刚做完爱，一起泡了澡。当然，奥迪尔让他靠后面射精了。他的身子已经变得那样敏感，一碰就化成一滩水，每个部位都能和奥迪尔贴合得那么亲密。</p><p>不，这样不对，奥迪尔应该设计一个更浪漫的夜晚。齐格菲是个很浪漫的人，只要给他机会，他简直就像个该死的白马王子。奥迪尔原本该让这件事显得更特别。</p><p>毕竟可能一切都会就此结束。</p><p>「你愿意去我家吗？」奥迪尔忽然问。</p><p>齐格菲眨了眨眼：「我……你能再说一遍吗？」</p><p>「我的公寓还挺漂亮的，如果你愿意过来，我可以做晚餐给你吃。」</p><p>「我太愿意了。」齐格菲的眼角都带上了笑意，「到时候，让我给你带点小小的拜访礼物。」</p><p>奥迪尔的手掌贴上他的脸颊，轻声说：「你明白这样做的意义吗？」</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>「那是我的家，我真正的家……你将会知道我住在哪里，我平时的生活是什么样子的。我们会在我的床上做爱。」</p><p>「是啊……」齐格菲用脸蹭了蹭他的掌心，微笑着闭上了眼睛，「谢谢你，这件事对我来说意义很特别。」</p><p>「因为我希望我们能……变得更真实。你和我。」奥迪尔连指尖都在发颤，齐格菲他察觉了吗？</p><p>齐格菲睁开眼，用一种狂热的目光看着他：「我也是。」</p><p>「我……」奥迪尔深深地吸了一口气，「我想要你停止付我钱。」</p><p>「等等……你说什么？」</p><p>「别再付我钱了。我只想要你。我想要我们的关系能够成真。」</p><p>就这样，在一个没任何特别之处的酒店房间里，在无数人都睡过的大床上，穿着带有陌生气息的浴袍，奥迪尔看着自己最珍贵的幻想破灭了。齐格菲目光中的狂热和惊喜随着他的话渐渐消失了。原来会这么疼啊。太糟糕了，快停下吧，别再继续了，跟齐格菲说一声抱歉，说他都是在胡扯。</p><p>但他继续了：「我不是想要走得太快，一切都保持现在这样就好，除了你不再付钱给我。我不需要知道你的任何秘密，也不用你作出什么改变。我们还是我们，只是你不再需要花钱买下我的服务了，我对你……我对你的感觉是真的。」</p><p>齐格菲的身体是那么僵硬，像一个没能被春天融化的雪人：「奥迪尔……我做不到。」</p><p>奥迪尔低下头。他也不是从未心碎过，但他还是低估了这种痛苦的强烈程度。他不敢相信自己居然还有勇气说话，甚至是能把语气装得不太在乎：「好吧，我总得试试。能问问为什么吗？」</p><p>「因为我们不能是真的。」齐格菲空洞的眼中涌起奇怪的光芒，「相信我，你不知道你在渴望的到底是什么。你不想要真实的我。」</p><p>太荒唐了，听他这样说，奥迪尔心里居然浮现出一线希望来：「不会的，你别胡思乱想。」</p><p>「不，你不明白……」</p><p>「你真的不知道我有多喜欢你，是不是？」奥迪尔苦笑着说，「一点概念都没有？」</p><p>齐格菲的身体向后撤，从床上下去，站在地毯上，光着脚，双手在发抖：「我们不能成真，如果我不再付你钱了，你没有理由再假装爱我了，那就什么都不剩了，我会失去一切的。别这么对我，我做不到。」</p><p>奥迪尔清了清喉咙，也从床的另一端爬下来，向齐格菲做着安抚的手势：「冷静点，不会的，我保证不会的。我有太多理由爱你了，根本不需要假装。」</p><p>齐格菲的喉咙里发出一声可怖的呻吟，他用手紧紧抱住了自己的头。奥迪尔的心揪紧了：「我说的是真的，相信我吧。」</p><p>他绝望地向后踉跄着退去，一直退到墙边，奥迪尔很想要冲上去抱住他，但又有点不敢。</p><p>「『真的』，你不停地说这个词，『真的』。什么才是『真的』，你想知道吗？」齐格菲抱住自己的手肘，问道。</p><p>「你可以告诉我。」</p><p>「你还记得我讲过，在湖边看到天鹅变成人的那个晚上？」</p><p>「当然。」</p><p>「多么美好的幻觉啊……而真实是什么呢？走出幻觉，我的现实就是，我自己的亲人在试图猥亵我。」</p><p>「非常糟糕，是啊，但是……」奥迪尔柔声说，「糟糕的事不是这世上唯一的真实。」</p><p>「对，那不是唯一真实的事——我告诉你，我逃走了，躲进了树丛，在里面待了一晚上，直到家人发现我，我身上到处是树枝划伤的痕迹。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「……那不是真的。至少，别人告诉我的，不是那样。」</p><p>「别人告诉你的？」奥迪尔的脖子皮肤上有种针刺的感觉。</p><p>「他们说，那片树林密度没有那么大，我身上布满了非常类似的伤痕，应该是我自己用同一根树枝划伤自己的。」</p><p>「等等……『应该是』？」</p><p>「我什么也不记得了。」齐格菲的脸色发白，手指紧紧扣着自己的胳膊，「醒来时，我已经在医院的床上了。」</p><p>
  <em>抑郁、焦虑、幻觉、解离失忆……</em>
</p><p>齐格菲的声音越来越微弱：「我应该的确是在树林里待了一晚上，因为，他们是在早上从湖里把快要淹死的我救起来的。看起来，也是我自己跳进湖里的。这些我全都不记得了。」</p><p>
  <em>他还有过自杀和自残的历史……</em>
</p><p>「我对你撒谎了……我给自己编造了另一个现实，我对你讲的都是我自己编出来的。你看，我就是靠着这些编出来的故事活下来的，我不能面对真实。我其实都不太确定，我表亲对我做的事到底是不是真的了，可能也是我幻想出来的。」</p><p>奥迪尔头晕目眩，但他强迫自己站稳了，深呼吸几下之后，他向齐格菲走过去：「我是真的。」</p><p>齐格菲看到他走向自己，立刻就动身走出了卧室，光着脚在客厅里踱步：「你不知道你自己在说什么。」</p><p>「我是真的，我对你的感觉也是真的。你相信我吗？」他想让自己的声音听上去稳固、自信、不容分说，但好像不算特别成功。</p><p>齐格菲向他做了一个停止的手势，奥迪尔只好站在那里不动。齐格菲用手揪着他自己的头发，不停地打着转，奥迪尔没想到自己还能为他变得更心碎。</p><p>「在我告诉你我编出来的故事时，你说，你也可以像天鹅那样抱着我……」齐格菲的声音里面有种失控感，「我其实一直都在想，如果那天我看到的天鹅是真的，那么他到底是谁？」</p><p>「是谁呢？」</p><p>齐格菲停下脚步，歪了歪头，恍惚地看着奥迪尔：「你还不明白吗？死神啊。我想要他带走我，带我离开所有的一切……然后我就追寻着他，跑去跳湖了。」</p><p>奥迪尔用手掌揉着自己的脸，太疲惫了，身体正在逐渐失去力气：「别这样说。不会的……」</p><p>「你一直在说你是真的，我们之间是真的……可是也许，不过是因为这是又一个我编出来的故事。又或许，是因为我想要你成为我的死神，就像我想要天鹅成为我的死神那样。」</p><p>「开什么玩笑啊！你听见自己说什么了吗？」奥迪尔咬紧了牙关，向他逼近一步，「你是想说，你和我在一起的时候，感觉就像是死亡吗？你想说我只是你编出来的吗？天啊，这还不如你只是把我当个花钱买的性爱玩具呢。」</p><p>齐格菲张大了嘴：「我不是那个意思……奥迪尔，我是说，你其实根本不认识我。我……我早都说过我就是个错误，我不对劲，真实的我并不像我编出来，让你看到的那样。」</p><p>「听着，如果你对我的感情不像我对你那样……」奥迪尔的胸口好像被重物给捶了一下，「那也没什么，这很正常，你直接一点告诉我就行。」</p><p>「为什么我怎么说你都不明白呢！」齐格菲声音突然提高，眼中有种疯狂的光芒，「奥迪尔！你仔细看看我们两个！我们一直在用一出芭蕾舞剧里面的角色名字称呼彼此，这一切全都不是真的！一点都不正常！」</p><p>奥迪尔的眼前模糊一片，他攥紧了拳，颤声说：「如果你想知道我的真名……」</p><p>「不！我不想！」齐格菲发泄一般地喊了出来，然后瘫软了坐在地上，「我不想要它变成真的……我不想。我只想要我的幻想……那是我唯一能感到安全的地方。」</p><p>说完，他把嘴埋在胳膊里面哭，声音闷闷的，好像一只被困住的小动物在发出哀叫，肩膀抖得那么厉害。</p><p>奥迪尔的脑子嗡嗡作响，他抬起铅一样沉重的脚，往前靠近了几步，齐格菲马上就向后躲。奥迪尔摇了摇头，轻声说：「我猜测过今晚可能会很糟，但我没想到会糟糕成这样。」</p><p>「对不起……」齐格菲呜咽着说。</p><p>「别了。这是我的错。我一直都想好好扮演你的剧本，实现你的幻想，很抱歉我没能做到。」 <em>可是谁来听听我的幻想呢？那个窗外下着大雪的夜晚，我的幻想在上演。只有我知道。</em></p><p>奥迪尔也缓缓坐在了地上，没有靠近齐格菲，只是安静地看着他。齐格菲自己缩在那里哭了好一阵子，终于渐渐平静了下来，擦了擦脸上的眼泪，说：「我看我最好还是离开吧。」</p><p>「嗯。有人能来接你吗？」</p><p>「接我？」齐格菲神情茫然。</p><p>「我觉得你现在不太适合自己一个人待着……」</p><p>齐格菲愣在那里，眼睛似乎是在盯着面前的茶几，却又好像什么都没有看。最后，他点点头：「你说得对，我去打个电话。」</p><p>他爬起来走进卫生间，关上了门打电话，他甚至连这样一通电话都不愿意让奥迪尔听到。是啊，奥迪尔根本不认识他，事到如今对他还是一无所知。</p><p>「我想去酒店的大堂等车。」齐格菲换好衣服之后告诉他。只是告诉他一声。齐格菲要去哪，都和奥迪尔没有关系，奥迪尔也阻止不了他。他们之间的关系一直都是这样。到底是谁一直在做梦，一直在幻想着根本不存在的东西？</p><p>「你可以自己待在大堂里？」</p><p>「可以。夜里人少，但有人值班。我不会做什么蠢事的，别担心。」</p><p>「那，再见。」奥迪尔仍然坐在地上，没有抬头看齐格菲。说实在的，他现在的确没有那个力气再去应付齐格菲的心情了。</p><p>齐格菲静静地站了一阵，久到奥迪尔以为他要对自己说些什么重要的话。像是， <em>你对我而言很特殊。</em> 或者是， <em>我不能再见你了。</em> 至少是一些明确的信号，可以告诉奥迪尔，他还能期待什么，或是他应该全然放弃。</p><p>结果，齐格菲什么也没说，就那么站了一会儿，打开房门走了出去。好像身后没有人在渴望着他似的。</p><p>门「喀哒」一声关上之后，奥迪尔抬起手来，抹去自己脸上的泪水。</p><p>他也在哭，可是没人知道。</p><hr/><p>和切尔茜认识的这几年，有一件事奥迪尔可以很确定：如果她邀你去家里坐坐，那么她一定是有重要的事要找你。切尔茜不会把时间单纯花在和别人聊天社交上面，她把这一点表达得很明确。没有人敢自称是切尔茜的朋友，不过奥迪尔算是和她关系比较近的。当年正是切尔茜带他入行的。</p><p>她调了两杯玛格丽特，放到奥迪尔面前，举着杯子和他碰了一下：「干杯。」</p><p>「你这是有什么好消息了吗？」奥迪尔受宠若惊地抿了一口酒。</p><p>「大概吧。我在考虑引退，想把一些客户介绍给你。都是很熟的熟客了，保证没什么问题。」</p><p>「呃……首先，你要引退？其次，你的客户也有喜欢男人的？」</p><p>切尔茜露出一丝淡淡的笑容：「当然，有的是喜欢玩绿帽，有的是双性恋，你都可以认识一下。也许一开始你不会是他们的首要选择，但我相信你的本事。」</p><p>奥迪尔咧嘴一笑，喝下一大口酒，盐粒混杂着酒香，流过他的食道，让他胸口发热。「谢了。」他说。</p><p>切尔茜点点头。</p><p>「引退……你为什么想要引退呢？」奥迪尔厚着脸皮追问。</p><p>切尔茜晃了晃杯子：「做久了，就有点腻了。不可能一直干下去，我也是会老的。我足够富有，有自己的投资。做这一行赚钱就像提款机一样容易。」</p><p>「那你以后打算做点什么呢？」</p><p>「不知道。」</p><p>「生个孩子？」</p><p>「哈，永远不。」</p><p>「原来你真的会觉得腻。」奥迪尔感到有些不可思议，「真奇怪，我现在就像个看到景仰的前辈要退役的棒球手。你可以说是我的职业榜样了。」</p><p>「哦？为什么？」</p><p>「你总能控制一切，你拥有真正的权力，你知道怎样做能让你显得更有魅力。你的表演完全不露痕迹，又不会让自己掉入陷阱。」奥迪尔吐了吐舌头，「我最近就栽了。」</p><p>「出什么事了？」</p><p>「……切尔茜，可能我这么问挺傻的，但是，有没有客户让你伤心？是那种，你真的在乎，然后，你会为他感到特别痛苦的？」</p><p>切尔茜面无表情，奥迪尔立刻就后悔了，她当然不会有，搞不好已经在心里嘲笑起奥迪尔来了。奥迪尔闷头又喝了一大口。</p><p>「我不知道这种算不算……不过确实有过一个。」</p><p>奥迪尔竖起了耳朵，这可太稀罕了。</p><p>「他年纪挺大了，和女儿关系非常糟糕，我总听到他打电话和她吵架。他很后悔自己过去没能多陪她。有一天，我正在车上，他的律师打电话给我，说他去世了，留了一笔遗产给我。数目不算很庞大，但对当时的我来说，真的是一大笔钱。」</p><p>奥迪尔用手指弹了弹杯子。</p><p>「可能因为那时我也才刚入行没多久，容易被打动。他一直都在我心里，直到今天。得知他死讯的那天，我哭了很久。我喜欢他，和他在一起总是很快乐。他女儿不肯把那笔钱给我，因为卖淫的性质，我又不能和她在法庭上抗衡，所以……他留给我的心意就这样没有了。人们常说，只会给你花钱算不得什么，可我觉得，钱有时候也不仅仅是钱。」</p><p>「我明白这种感觉。」奥迪尔轻声回答。</p><p>切尔茜把酒喝光，放下酒杯，把脚收到沙发上，向靠垫靠过去，居然作出一副准备好要跟他慢慢聊的架势来：「轮到你了。谁伤了你的心？」</p><p>奥迪尔苦笑了一下，手肘撑在自己的膝盖上：「说来好笑，我可能是爱上他了。」</p><p>「唔……奥迪尔，爱上自己的客户？这的确像是你会做出来的事。」</p><p>「怎么你们都这么说！」奥迪尔脸上发热，「我在别人眼里到底是个什么形象啊？」</p><p>「和你自己想象中的肯定不一样。」切尔茜板着脸说。</p><p>奥迪尔睁大眼睛盯着她，「噗」地笑了出来。然后他借着酒劲，把自己和齐格菲之间的种种给切尔茜讲了一下。这期间她又去调了两杯酒，作出一副认真倾听的样子。也许是因为快要引退了，稍微让她多愁善感了起来？她对同行忽然显得格外体贴。</p><p>「我猜，薇薇安是对的。」奥迪尔喝完了第二杯玛格丽特，总结道，「我总是招惹上这样的人，也许真是我自己有问题。」</p><p>「我说不好，虽然这个齐格菲肯定是有些精神问题，但是……」切尔茜皱了皱眉，「没准他仅仅是不爱你罢了，所以他用自己的精神问题来做借口，这样他就不用正面回应他不爱你这个事实，不会太伤你的自尊。」</p><p>奥迪尔目瞪口呆地看着她：「我才刚刚觉得你稍微变得有人味了一点……这种话也太可怕了吧，即便是你！」</p><p>「你讲给我听，就是希望我能说出这种话来吧。」切尔茜露出一种不知道算不算微笑的表情，「我不太具有正常人的感情反应，这你也知道。我作出一些冷血的判断，你好能彻底死心。」</p><p>奥迪尔没有回答，这种话他该怎么回答？切尔茜的手指沿着酒杯的边缘转了一圈，她低声说：「我一直觉得，我可能是个反社会，比你的心上人齐格菲要病态得多了。你能应付我那么久，当然也不会被他吓到。」</p><p>「你不是个反社会。」奥迪尔有点哭笑不得，「不然我早就躲你躲得远远的了。」</p><p>「你刚刚说……我总能控制一切，的确，我喜欢去控制一切。可是渐渐地，我发现我的乐趣就只剩下了控制。其实，我已经很久没有在和客户上床时高潮了。」</p><p>「什么？」奥迪尔愣住了，「我以为你喜欢性爱。」</p><p>「我喜欢。尽管如此，我还是懒得出去找人和我睡觉，不值得那个麻烦。现在我都是靠自慰。」</p><p>奥迪尔叹了口气，揉了揉眉心：「你觉得我也会有这一天吗？失去和客户做爱的乐趣？天啊，我都不敢想象那是什么感觉！」</p><p>切尔茜歪着头，用一种奇怪的目光看着他：「我们很不同，奥迪尔。你本来就喜欢人，我不喜欢。你不仅仅是为了性和钱，你喜欢接触不同的人，有时候我想，奥迪尔大概是为了能够保持安全的距离去接近别人，才会做伴游的吧。」</p><p>「现在你不再做冷血判断了，倒开始给我做心理分析了？」奥迪尔勉强笑了笑，「你猜我是怎么想的？我想，切尔茜今天找我来，是因为她确实想要找一个熟悉的同行，好好谈谈心，因为她对今后的人生很不确定，感到寂寞了。」</p><p>切尔茜用手支着脑袋，轻轻地笑了：「也许吧。」</p><p>她叫了披萨，他们坐在客厅的沙发上一起吃吃喝喝，一边胡扯闲聊，她继续发表着一些关于齐格菲的冷血言论，不管听上去多荒谬，奥迪尔也没把她的话全当耳边风，也许他的确需要听听这种看法。齐格菲把他留在了地狱的边境，他需要跨越进万劫不复的火焰里，才能好好拥抱他的痛苦。而且，自从他开始隐约察觉到自己对齐格菲的心意，他一次也没和别人聊过这件事，根本不知道如何开口。他没想到有一天，切尔茜会成为自己倾谈的对象，但他很高兴是她。</p><p>他们把电视打开了，现在几乎已经没人真的会看电视了，但用新闻做背景音莫名地让奥迪尔有种仪式感。这世上有那么多大事在发生，而他和切尔茜在烦恼着的事情，或许只对他们重要，但在这里，仍然能得到对方的尊重。</p><p>而当他确实看向电视的某一刻，他呆住了。</p><p>「怎么了？嘿，你去哪儿了？」切尔茜伸手在他脸前晃。</p><p>奥迪尔抓住她的手拿开，指着电视，嘴唇发抖：「齐格菲。」</p><p>「什么？」切尔茜转头去看他手指的方向，「电视上的这个人？」</p><p>奥迪尔的脑子一片混乱，甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛了。他拼命眨了几下，又去看，还是齐格菲。底下配的字幕说他是某个名字看着很复杂的国家的王子。而他的真名看起来也挺复杂的。</p><p>「你听说过这个国家吗？」切尔茜皱眉到，「我都不知道怎么发音。」</p><p>「没听说过。」</p><p>「唔，你远比我要关心政治，如果你都没听说过，那看来不是什么重要的国家。」</p><p>谁管是什么国家啊？她没看到吗？齐格菲是个王子！真的是个王子……</p><p>奥迪尔的脑子里面「轰」地响了一声，有很多事都开始被串在了一起。齐格菲表现出来的良好的教养，他偶尔会有些特殊的门路，薇薇安说她不想得罪他……他所背负的压力和耻辱感，他说他从小到大经常被惩罚，他不敢在外面抛头露面——毕竟他是个会上电视的人，尽管在这个国家没几个人关心，但是仍然有可能在人多的地方被认出来。</p><p>「切尔茜……现在一切都不一样了。」奥迪尔激动地攥着她的手。</p><p>「你什么意思？」</p><p>「齐格菲是个王子，一个现实世界中的王子！他当然会认为他不能和我在一起，他当然会认为这种障碍是无法跨越的，他当然会认为我们不可能成真，再加上他本来就容易悲观……这都是什么狗血情节啊！真不敢相信这事会发生在我身上。现在，只要我能坚持让他明白，他不需要跨越什么，我的真实就像他的幻想一样安全，他肯定会愿意给我们一个机会的。」</p><p>切尔茜用纸巾擦擦手，冷冷地说：「你真是个白痴。他不爱你。他是个王子，他有足够的金钱和权力弄到任何他想要的服务。他不需要你。」</p><p>「谢谢，切尔茜，消极的女王，我爱你。不过，我知道我在说什么。」</p><p>切尔茜站了起来，走到电视机前，齐格菲的身影已经消失了，他们两个谁都没顾上听新闻到底说了什么。不过，齐格菲这几个月想必是经常造访他们的国家。</p><p>王子……古老的浪漫和优雅，天鹅湖的童话，痛苦挣扎的王子……看上去，奥迪尔真是把自己卷入了一个非同寻常的幻想里。</p><p>他不想再去演出任何人的幻想了，因为现实和幻想原本就有太多重叠，没人能说清什么才是真的。奥迪尔，齐格菲，甚至是切尔茜，他们都各自有各自的真实。</p><p>现在，奥迪尔只知道一件事：他想要把童话变成真的。</p><hr/><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「我想见你。求你了。我需要你。」</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章有性骚扰的描写，包括言语骚扰，威胁，强行亲吻和抚摸，还有轻微的肢体暴力。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥迪尔觉得自己很蠢。</p><p>每一通打出去没被接听的电话，每一条已读不回的短信，每一个自己打下的表情符号，全都在嘲笑他。渐渐地，他感觉自己才像是杰克那种跟踪狂——他就差去齐格菲所在的大使馆堵门了。</p><p>这也不是没想过，但哪怕奥迪尔再怎么急切，他也做不到这种程度。一想到齐格菲会用一种躲闪和恐惧的目光看自己，误以为自己要毁掉他的生活，奥迪尔就浑身发冷。他并不担心自己的追求会被齐格菲瞧不起，他担心的是齐格菲再也不能在自己怀中感到安全。</p><p>空闲的时候，他打开了自己的笔记本电脑，活动了一下手指，准备写一封邮件给齐格菲。</p><p>然后他看到了草稿箱里，一封又一封，他试着想要写给安娜贝尔的信。</p><p>奥迪尔笑了笑，点开最近的一封，从头读到尾，摇了摇头：「这写的都是什么东西，她看了会更生气的。」</p><p>他把光标放在「删除」指令上，停留了很久，最终还是没动。他又点开了下一封。</p><p>「唔，这封稍好一点，但也还是……唉，克里斯，克里斯，为什么你总在抱怨她？」自言自语不是个好现象，但是奥迪尔现在过于烦躁了，他好像也找不到更好的方法可以缓解。</p><p>如果拿出决意挽回齐格菲的架势，来试着弥合与姐姐之间的关系，说不定现在已经成功了吧。奥迪尔沮丧地看着草稿箱里的信件，没有一封适合发出去的。如果他能跟安娜贝尔当面谈谈……不，那又有什么好处呢？他们上次当面谈谈的时候，是什么后果？</p><p>他终于开始写一封新的邮件，向齐格菲详细解释清楚自己的意愿——他知道他是个王子了，他不敢想象齐格菲承受着什么样的压力，他明白其中的利害，明白他的担忧，所以他不会勉强他任何事，也不想要从他身上获得别的什么。「唯有你，」他写道，「我想要的唯有你。如果你坚持还要付我钱，我不会拒绝。我唯一想让你知道的就是，这对我来说是真的，对你来说不是，那也没关系，你可以决定你自己的真实和幻想，只要能让你感到安全。我会在明天（23 日） 14 时在『我的房间』里等你，如果你不出现，那么我再也不会打扰你。可要是你还愿意给我们一点点机会，就请你来找我。如果你有事不能来，可以告诉我。齐格菲——我仍然这样称呼你，因为我迷上的人是齐格菲，我不在乎这个人有几分真实，我只知道当我拥抱他时，手臂永远都不够紧。」</p><p>信里提到的「我的房间」是奥迪尔在一家酒店的常驻房间，一般来说客户如果没有特别指定见面的地方，他就会和客户约在那里，已经快成了他半个家了。齐格菲去过很多次。奇怪的是，奥迪尔明明在那里睡过很多客户，但齐格菲去了却很高兴，好像叫他发现了一个奥迪尔熟悉的地方，就可以更接近奥迪尔了。他的想法有时候真的很可爱，不太遵循常理，至少不像是个王子会有的想法……哎，不过奥迪尔以前也没见过王子啊。</p><p>发送之后，奥迪尔又看了看在草稿箱里那些一直没能发给安娜贝尔的邮件，惊讶地发现，原来在他心里，齐格菲是那么容易说话的一个人，到了此刻，种种内心深处的想法也不怕被他知道。回想起来，奥迪尔虽然也没有和他怎么倾心相谈过，但就是感到有什么话都可以顺畅地向齐格菲讲出来。他身上有一种亲近又温暖的感觉，会让奥迪尔对他抱有着不合理的依赖。</p><p>奥迪尔傻乎乎地发了一条短信给他，告诉他自己写了邮件过去，让他看一眼。原来人只要停止骗自己，就可以如此诚实。奥迪尔长长地舒了一口气。终于，他不再有煎熬的感觉。</p><p>暂时放下齐格菲，奥迪尔开始做色情直播。他有很多同行喜欢主做网络服务，更方便快捷，没什么风险。但奥迪尔更喜欢和人见面上床，喜欢肉体实实在在相连的感觉，温度，汗水，气息，乱糟糟的床单……色情直播不会带给你这种独特的感受。奥迪尔做这个也是一种认识新客户的方式，这类客户没有通过薇薇安的筛选，但他会要求有其他同行做担保。</p><p>这一次有位打赏很高的用户想要看他用一根漂亮昂贵的假阳具捅后面，奥迪尔满足了他的要求，老实说，那玩意收藏价值大于实用，放进去不太舒服，但是知道自己这样做极具观赏性，吸引着屏幕另一边无数双眼睛，也是带来快感的一部分。奥迪尔没有高潮，但总的来说他感觉还不赖。</p><p>直播结束后，照例要和打赏最多的用户私聊几句，是个陌生的 ID，叫「wwddxx」，太随便了，奥迪尔苦笑了一下。</p><p>奥迪尔：感谢你的支持，还满意吗？</p><p>wwddxx：你好像没有高潮。</p><p>奥迪尔：是啊，很遗憾，也许你可以帮帮我？</p><p>wwddxx：更喜欢我的鸡巴？</p><p>奥迪尔：我很乐意了解一下。</p><p>wwddxx：你跟每个人都这样说吗？只要给的钱够多？</p><p>奥迪尔在屏幕前翻了个白眼，打字：不会，还得有礼貌才行。</p><p>wwddxx：我冒犯到你了？抱歉，我一直看你的直播，很喜欢你。</p><p>奥迪尔：可我之前没见过你。</p><p>wwddxx：我用过别的名字，但从没达到过最高打赏。</p><p>奥迪尔：为什么换名字呢？让我多认识你一下不好吗？</p><p>wwddxx：可你已经认识我了。奥迪尔，我们认识很久很久了。你下面的洞都还记得我鸡巴的形状。</p><p>莫名其妙地，奥迪尔背上一阵发凉，他甩了甩头，决定不理这个人了。他随便打上去了几句话，就要告别，对方发来的最后一句话是：「等我见到你，我会把你操得发不出声音来。」</p><p>做梦吧，见个鬼啊。奥迪尔登出了账号。</p><p>刚准备做点别的什么，忽然邮箱发来新邮件的提醒，奥迪尔很兴奋——会不会是齐格菲？但他失望地发现不是，邮件主题是空的，来自一个非常陌生的邮箱地址，他点开来，内容是：「我认识你，奥迪尔，你想要我操你，你的身体已经等不及了。」</p><p>奥迪尔的胃里一阵翻腾，「啪」地一声把电脑合上了。他站起来，浑浑噩噩地拿起自己的手机，在通讯录里漫无目的地划拉了半天，才意识到自己是在找齐格菲的名字。</p><p>太荒唐了，他又不是第一次遇见类似的事，怎么还像个新人一样慌张，甚至还想向齐格菲撒娇……他手里现在拿着的根本不是工作手机，私人手机上没有齐格菲的号码。</p><p>齐格菲和他之间并不存在私人关系。</p><p>奥迪尔颓然倒在沙发上，摸出工作手机，窝在那里好一阵子。终于，他给齐格菲发了一条短信：</p><p>「我想见你。求你了。我需要你。」</p><p>他把手机扣在沙发上，脸埋进靠垫里，双腿蜷缩起来靠在胸前。如果手机没有发出声音的话，他应该会就这样倒在这里，一直到死去吧。</p><p>手机响了。</p><p>奥迪尔抬起头，看着手机倒扣的屏幕发出的光芒，隐隐约约在沙发的布面上闪烁，像是一个小小的奇迹。他伸出手去，将手机翻过来，看着齐格菲的名字和留在锁屏上的一句话：</p><p>「你还好吗？」</p><p>奥迪尔把手机捧在掌中，惊异于这个小小的东西牵动了人们那么多喜怒哀乐。「我没事。」他打字道。</p><p>「抱歉，这些天我一直没回复你……我看到你的邮件了。需要我现在就去见你吗？我得先想办法脱身，但我会去的。我会为你推掉任何事。」</p><p>奥迪尔张大了嘴，读着屏幕上的字，每个字他都认识，但里面传递出的信息让他大脑过载了。即便是他和齐格菲最亲近的日子里，他都不敢想象这种话会从齐格菲口中说出。</p><p>「不，不用。明天就行，按照邮件里的约定。」</p><p>「明天 14 点，在你的房间。」</p><p>「是的。」</p><p>「奥迪尔……我好想你。我不知道该怎么办。」</p><p>奥迪尔抿了抿嘴唇，心一阵狂跳：「我也想你。没事，我也什么都不知道。」</p><p>又和齐格菲互相发了几句黏糊糊的肉麻话，奥迪尔从沙发上一骨碌坐起来，精神抖擞地打开笔记本电脑，看到又多了一封来自那个陌生发件人的邮件，他连看都没看，直接删除拉黑。</p><p>齐格菲要回到他身边了，现在没有任何事能破坏他的好心情。</p><hr/><p>用房卡开门的时候，奥迪尔都是在笑的。实际上，从昨天收到齐格菲的短信后，他的笑容就没停下来过。</p><p>他隐约听到身后，走廊对面的房间门打开的声音，以及人的脚步声，他没有在意。奥迪尔的大脑此刻正在种种温暖的想象之中驰骋。</p><p>然而踏入房间才一步，他的后脑就传来一阵剧痛。突如其来的眩晕感让他向前倒去，跪了下来，双手撑在地上，地板的纹理在眼前扭曲着，好像一团星云。所有想象都化成了迷雾。</p><p>「好久不见，奥迪尔。」非常熟悉的嗓音从背后传来，伴随着门「喀哒」关上的声音，奥迪尔的心一阵冰凉。</p><p>他的反应不算慢，哪怕恐惧从胸口升上来，攥紧了他的喉咙，但他知道自己不能犹豫。他果断地爬起来，逃向茶几，听到身后扑空的人发出咒骂声。他抓起茶几上的厚重玻璃烟灰缸，怒火中烧，转过身去，面对着入侵者。</p><p>「杰克，」他咬牙切齿道，「我有限制令，你是打算坐牢吗？」</p><p>很久没见到的那张面孔依旧俊美，胡子修理得很漂亮，眼睛透出狡狯的光芒。「别忙，把手里的东西先放下。」</p><p>「做梦去吧。」奥迪尔冷笑着，「昨天的也是你吧？直播之后和我聊天的那个用户？」</p><p>杰克若无其事地耸耸肩：「是我。这个房间真让人怀念啊……我在对面已经住了好几天了，总算等到了你。」</p><p>「给我滚！」</p><p>「安娜贝尔·里德，她今晚在霍格城的中央大剧院有一场演出。」杰克用手掸了掸袖子，「你作为她的弟弟，肯定希望她能演出成功吧？大概不想要她发生什么意外？比如……真的折断一条腿之类的？」</p><p>奥迪尔握着烟灰缸的手开始发抖。</p><p>「哎，我花了挺多力气才查出你的家庭关系来。你好像和家人不算很亲近啊？除了她以外。如果不是她几个月前刚来看过你，我也没那么容易定位到她。」杰克笑着，向他走近了几步，「没事，奥迪尔，有我在，我会一直在你身边，只有我最懂你，最珍视你，有我在，你不需要什么家人。你也明白的，对不对？你爱我。」</p><p>「你这个疯子。」奥迪尔颤声说，「别碰安娜贝尔。」</p><p>「可以，我当然可以不碰她，只要你让我多碰碰你。」杰克的声音变得温柔，他离奥迪尔越来越近了，「我好想你啊……见不到你我都不知道该怎么活下去了。」</p><p>「你在唬我，」奥迪尔吞咽着口水，试图冷静，「你人在这里，鞭长莫及，根本就不可能伤害到安娜贝尔。」</p><p>「你的身体……看着你用那个漂亮的大鸡巴插在小穴里，淫荡地扭动着……我射了好几次。」杰克舔了舔嘴唇，奥迪尔一阵颤栗，「去床上，我会满足你的。没有人能像我这样让你得到满足。」</p><p>「滚出去。」</p><p>「放下来……乖。」杰克的脸已经明晃晃地来到了跟前，他的手握住了奥迪尔的，将烟灰缸拿开，放到茶几上。奥迪尔什么动作都没做。「对，就像这样，你想要我……宝贝，你的身体还记得我，记得我每次是怎么操得你浑身发抖的。」</p><p>「别碰我。不然你会被关起来，在监狱里掉光头发的。你秃头的样子肯定会很丑的。」</p><p>「你不会这样对我的。你难道不在乎你姐姐了吗？」杰克露出迷人的笑容——曾经，就是这样的笑容，让奥迪尔陷入了悲惨的幻觉里。</p><p>「你在唬我。」奥迪尔坚持说。但他的声音显得那样空虚。 <em>安娜贝尔。</em> 仅仅是听到这个名字，奥迪尔的心就抽痛着。如果安娜贝尔会受到伤害……奥迪尔一辈子也没法原谅自己。他给姐姐造成的痛苦还不够多吗？</p><p>「我不是。你了解我，我是个行动派。」杰克的声音到底为什么能那么温柔，同时又那么冷酷的？他的手指轻轻摸着奥迪尔的耳廓，「去床上，脱掉衣服，让我们快活一下。」</p><p>一只有力的手掐住了奥迪尔的胳膊，紧得让他疼痛。奥迪尔没有反抗，麻木地任凭杰克把他拉到床边，他的大脑已经一片混乱，深切的恐惧，想逃走的冲动和对安娜贝尔的担忧混杂在一起，找不到退路，找不到出口。</p><p>直到杰克将他仰面推倒在床上，欺身压向他，热烈地吻他的嘴唇，他才好像突然反应过来了一样，开始推杰克。杰克抓住他的手腕，按到他头上，陷入床垫里。「今天这是怎么了，宝贝？」杰克沉重地喘息着，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，「想要我粗暴一点？」</p><p>「放开我！」害怕让奥迪尔的声音都变了调，恶心的感觉一阵阵在胃里搅动，绝望像寒冰丝丝笼罩了他。他试图挺起上身，撞向杰克——</p><p>「啪！」清脆的耳光声听起来好像在世界的另一头，奥迪尔的半张脸变得火辣辣的，他发不出声音，身体僵硬。后脑被砸的地方还在阵阵作痛，脸上又灼烧起来，屈辱感压得奥迪尔快要窒息了。</p><p>杰克的手扯住他头发的一刻，奥迪尔失声叫了起来。</p><p>「混蛋！放开！」</p><p>杰克的身体牢牢地压着他，折磨他，摧毁他，泪水模糊了奥迪尔的眼角。他忽然想起了齐格菲……来到这里之前，自己满脑子想的都是抱着他，亲吻他的眼帘，向他倾吐自己的思念。他还能再见到他吗？ <em>我想见你。我需要你。</em></p><p>他的许愿真的实现了。他看到了齐格菲。</p><p>准确说，是看到了黑色的枪管，和枪管后面齐格菲的脸。那真的是他吗？</p><p>枪口顶在了杰克的脑后。齐格菲的眼睛在燃烧：「你再碰他，我就一枪崩了你。」</p><p>没错，那是齐格菲的声音。这不是幻觉——大概不是。奥迪尔眨了眨被泪水溢满的双眼，试图分辨出真实和虚幻的界限。</p><p>杰克狼狈地从他身上爬了起来，在枪口下举起双手。齐格菲的身体颤抖得很厉害，但他的脚步非常稳定，将杰克逼得连连后退。接近房门时，他晃了晃枪口：「出去！」</p><p>杰克的身影消失后，齐格菲冲过去把门从内部锁上了，长长地吐出一口气，身体摇摆着，几乎要跌倒在地上了。</p><p>奥迪尔坐了起来，呆呆地看着他，脑子根本处理不了现在的情况，视线也有些模糊。齐格菲转身向他跑来，突然停下，把枪先放在了床头柜上，然后才重新回到奥迪尔身边。</p><p>「你怎么样？奥迪尔？」齐格菲跪在他身前，手指非常轻柔地碰了碰火热的脸颊，「他伤到你了？」</p><p>奥迪尔的嘴张了张，但没能发出声音。</p><p>「别怕，他走了。」齐格菲捧着他的脸，「没人能伤害你。我在这里。」</p><p>奥迪尔点点头，小心地站了起来，晃晃悠悠地走向卫生间，齐格菲跟着他，扶着他的胳膊。奥迪尔跪在马桶前，开始呕吐。齐格菲安慰地抚摸他的背脊，掌心的热度仿佛能够透过层层衣服，来到奥迪尔的皮肤上。胃都吐空了，他爬起来洗脸，让冰凉的水刺激着麻木的头颅。齐格菲就那样站在他身边，默默地把毛巾递给他。</p><p>「奥迪尔……」他温柔地叫着自己的名字。杰克的声音也可以很温柔，但同时又会很可怕。齐格菲不会让人感到可怕，哪怕他手里握着一把枪，他都不会让奥迪尔感到害怕。</p><p>奥迪尔终于按耐不住，抬手抱住了他。齐格菲在他的怀里。齐格菲救了他。怎么好像每次，奥迪尔最需要他的时候，他真的就会在那里？这到底是谁在满足谁的幻想啊？</p><p>回到卧室里，奥迪尔的手还在发抖，但他手忙脚乱掏出了手机，拨通了安娜贝尔的电话。齐格菲坐在他身边，轻轻拍着他的肩膀。</p><p>等待的时间是那么漫长，奥迪尔的指甲快要嵌进自己手掌的肉里面了。安娜贝尔冰冷的尸体的模样在脑海中浮现，奥迪尔发出一声痛苦的呜咽。</p><p>「别怕……别怕。」齐格菲搂住他的肩。</p><p>「喂？克里斯？」安娜贝尔的声音终于响了起来。她还活着。</p><p>「安娜贝尔……」奥迪尔用手揉着自己的脖子，「你没事吧？」</p><p>「我？我挺好的啊。你怎么了？」安娜贝尔听上去忧心忡忡，「你的声音不太对劲，出什么事了？」</p><p>「我……你还记得杰克吗？我跟你说过的，那个跟踪狂。」</p><p>「我记得，」她紧张了起来，「天啊，你怎么了？他做了什么？」</p><p>「我没事。我是说……他知道你了，他知道你的名字，知道你在哪里，还知道你今晚有演出。」奥迪尔悔恨地低下头去，「你得保护好自己，我怕他……」</p><p>「好，好的，我明白了，你放心吧，我会多加小心的，我们有安保人员。倒是你……他到底做了什么？」</p><p>「他袭击了我——别担心，我没事，他已经走了，我等下就报警。」</p><p>「克里斯……太可怕了。你现在安全吗？有人在身边吗？」</p><p>「有的，有的，陪我的人还有把枪，你不用担心我。」</p><p>「呃……让你和一个有枪的人待在一起，我很难不担心啊。」</p><p>「真的不用，他救了我。」奥迪尔轻声说。他向身边看去，发现齐格菲不知什么时候已经静悄悄离开了卧室，还把门虚掩上了，给他留下私密的空间和姐姐说话。</p><p>「唉，那好吧，你等着我，我这就买机票，很快就能——」</p><p>「什么？什么机票？」奥迪尔愣住了。</p><p>「去找你啊！发生了这么可怕的事，你需要我。」安娜贝尔非常干脆地回答。</p><p>温暖的感觉瞬间溢满奥迪尔的胸口：「不，你还有演出……」</p><p>「演出能有你重要吗？」她叹了口气，「对不起，怪我，老让你觉得我不够重视你……」</p><p>「安娜贝尔……」奥迪尔实在忍不住了，眼泪一下就涌了出来，「我真的很抱歉……把你卷进这种麻烦里面。」</p><p>「说什么傻话呢！你是受害者啊！」她急切地说，「杰克是个变态，这可不是你的错。」</p><p>「我很抱歉，我、我一直是个任性又自私的小鬼，只知道考虑自己……」</p><p>「克里斯……别，那些都是气话罢了。我也做错过很多事。」</p><p>「原谅我好吗？我爱你。」奥迪尔轻声说。</p><p>「当然，当然。我也爱你。」</p><p>他们沉默了一阵，奥迪尔用手抹了抹眼泪，再度开口：「你就别过来了——不，不，我的意思是，你和舞团的人在一起，可能还更安全，你来了，杰克也在这里，我怎么能放心呢？就算是为了我，你还是先留在那边吧。」</p><p>「你说得也有道理，行吧。」安娜贝尔无奈地说，「但我会尽快去找你的，好吗？」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>「你每天都得跟我视频通话报平安，知道吗？」</p><p>「知道了。」</p><p>「那个有枪的人，让他把枪看好了，可别走了火。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「你得早点去报警，有什么事就找我。」</p><p>「明白。」</p><p>奥迪尔就这么一项又一项地听从着姐姐的嘱咐，眼泪渐渐止住了。安娜贝尔的声音让他特别安心，哪怕相隔千里，这也是他们最为接近彼此的时刻。</p><p>挂断电话后，齐格菲走了进来，手里拿着迷你吧里的饮料瓶，让奥迪尔冷敷一下被打的脸。奥迪尔一手将他拉入怀里，吻他的头发。</p><p>「谢谢你救了我……」奥迪尔在他耳畔轻声说。</p><p>「你没事就好。」齐格菲拍着他的背，抬眼看他。</p><p>「吓坏你了吧？」奥迪尔亲了亲他的脸。</p><p>齐格菲深深地叹了口气，抚摸着他的头发，点点头：「我是很怕……怕你被伤害。」</p><p>奥迪尔不知道该怎么回答。他反复对安娜贝尔说「我没事」，也还是没法把这句话变成真的。他的身体还在发抖，杰克残留的气息依旧叫他作呕。如果不紧抱着齐格菲，他可能就要晕过去了。他恨自己这么软弱。明明不管是安娜贝尔，还是齐格菲，都在尽力安慰他了，他最关心的人都在为他担心……</p><p>「稍微躺一下吧，好吗？」齐格菲揉了揉他的头发。</p><p>奥迪尔点点头。</p><p>齐格菲帮他脱掉鞋子和外套，弄好枕头，让他靠在上面，然后半躺在他身边抱住他，把冰饮料贴在他脸上。奥迪尔轻轻地偎在他怀里，搂住他的腰。遇见天鹅的那个晚上，被自己的表亲侵犯的那个晚上，齐格菲当时到底有多么绝望和害怕啊？他当时只有一个人，根本没人能帮他……如果奥迪尔能够前往那一天，那一刻，去保护齐格菲，该有多好啊。</p><p>奥迪尔清了清喉咙：「那个人叫杰克，是我过去的客户。」</p><p>「你如果不想说，可以不用。」齐格菲低声说。</p><p>「我们曾经非常……亲近。他就好像把我真的当作是他男朋友一样。他带我去他朋友那里做客，把我介绍给他们。他带我去他家。我们一起去度假，他给我讲他分手的前男友。我陪他看房子，好像一对准备迁入新居的新婚夫夫……我还从没跟哪个客户那么接近过。我以为我们之间有一种很真实的联系。」</p><p>齐格菲吻了一下他的额头：「然后呢？」</p><p>「然后……他开始嫉妒，嫉妒我其他的客户，嫉妒随便哪个和我说话的人。有一次他……他让我很紧张。晚上，在我们的房间里，他质问我，白天在泳池边和我说话的人是谁，我和那个人什么关系，我是不是很喜欢他……我一再否定，向他保证我眼里只有他。接着他送了我一把钥匙。」</p><p>「一把钥匙？」</p><p>「他买下了那栋房子，我们一起去看过的那栋。为我买的，我可以随便住，我喜欢怎么装饰都可以，全都随我。那里就是我们的家。」奥迪尔恍惚地讲述着，「没有人为我做过这种事，我知道这听上去很蠢，但他让我头脑发热，哪怕我已经感觉到他对我的执着不太对劲……」</p><p>奥迪尔的声音变得微弱，他把冰饮料从脸上拿开，扔在床上。齐格菲拉住了他的手。</p><p>「他问我的真名，问我一些其它的私人问题，我瞎编了一些告诉他。他生气了，他知道我在说谎，因为他那个时候已经在调查我了。他开始在床上羞辱我，说我只有靠着卖身才能高潮，事后又向我道歉，说他实在太嫉妒了。事情变得越来越糟……他开始出现在我常去的餐厅，电影院，跑到我家门口等我，给我的私人手机打骚扰电话。最后我别无他法，只好申请了限制令。」</p><p>「我很遗憾，你遇到这种恶心的事。」齐格菲抚摸着他肿痛的脸颊，心疼地说。</p><p>「恶心？说真的，我刚开始挺享受他对我的那种迷恋。我不在乎……我是说，他想要的并不是我，他不是真的在意我，他只是想象出了一个能满足他欲望的人，换成任何一个伴游他都会这样的。这些道理我都明白……可是——」</p><p>奥迪尔停住了，齐格菲捏了捏他的手掌：「可是什么？」</p><p>「可是……可是我也不在乎『真实的我』，操，我自己都不喜欢真实的我。所以我继续放纵着他，让他把我当个幻想，当个完美的雕塑，当成随便什么，只要他给我足够的关注，把我捧在手心里，把我看得比任何人、任何事都更重要，都更特殊……那么，被当成一个虚幻的异类，而不是个活生生的人来获得爱，又有什么关系呢？」</p><p>「天哪……奥迪尔……别这么说。」齐格菲哀叹着，双手捧起他的脸，忧郁地直视他的眼睛，奥迪尔在他的目光下无处遁形。</p><p>「所以我能懂你，真的，齐格菲，我理解的。」奥迪尔的声音开始哽咽，「你认为幻想更安全，有时候的确是。所以没关系，你决定怎么做都行，我也不需要你对我有多真，我不……」</p><p>齐格菲惊讶地看着他，眼中写满了痛楚，奥迪尔低下头去，不敢再看他。</p><p>手指轻柔地抚过了奥迪尔的耳尖，齐格菲的嘴唇离他那么近，吐息的热气弥漫在他的肌肤上。齐格菲问：「你的真名是什么？」</p><p>奥迪尔哭了。</p><p>他今天好像老是在哭。他拽着齐格菲的袖子，把脸埋在温暖的脖颈上，放肆地哭泣。</p><p>「克里斯……克里斯·里德。」他一边抽噎着一边说。</p><p>「嘘……嘘……」齐格菲搂住他，拍着他的背，「好的，好的。那么，你希望我叫你『奥迪尔』，还是『克里斯』？」</p><p>「『奥迪尔』吧。」他抬头看着齐格菲，脸上发热，「你……你让这个名字有了更多的意义。我喜欢你这样叫我。」</p><p>「好。」齐格菲笑吟吟地说，「你已经知道我的真名了，是吧？」</p><p>「可我不知道怎么发音。」奥迪尔现在鼻音很重，说起话来听着都很可笑，更别提是去试着念一个都不知道该怎么念的名字了。</p><p>齐格菲乐了：「以后我再教给你怎么发音。现在，你还是叫我『齐格菲』。」</p><p>奥迪尔闭上了眼睛，欣慰地靠在他怀里，点头道：「好的。齐格菲。」他念着他的名字，好像那是一个咒语，念出来就可以从天鹅精灵那里获得幸福。</p><p>「奥迪尔，我喜欢真实的你。」齐格菲的声音仿佛来自另外一个世界，一个比这个世界美好得多的地方，「你很重要，你很特殊，而且你不是一个幻想……即便我想要把你当作幻想，你也总是会跳出来，活生生地站在我面前，说你不是。我从没认识过任何一个人，像你这么真实。」</p><p>说完，齐格菲吻了他，原始而又真挚，热烈不顾一切的吻，只有齐格菲才知道怎样去亲吻的吻。从奥迪尔认识他的第一天起，就渴望自己能永远被他这样亲吻。他的手掌抚摸着奥迪尔的肩膀，像抚摸一位深爱的情人。</p><p>「奥迪尔……我爱你。」齐格菲呢喃道。然后他把告白封入奥迪尔的双唇，让他甚至根本没时间去回应。</p><p><em>我也爱你。</em> 奥迪尔在心里说。</p><p>「跟我讲讲更多你的事，」齐格菲放开他的嘴唇时，这样说，「让我知道真实的你。你叫克里斯，刚刚和你通电话的，是你的家人吗？」</p><p>「我姐姐。」奥迪尔喘了口气，「她叫安娜贝尔。你看，这是我和她的合影……」</p><p>他乱七八糟地给齐格菲讲着，说着说着忽然停下来，告诉他他爱他，吻他。</p><p>齐格菲贴着他的脸，说：「我也不知道我能……我能为你做到什么地步，我到底都能做什么，我保证不了……但我会试试看，尽量试试……这样行吗？」</p><p>「可以。可以。」奥迪尔掀起了他的衣服，抚摸他的身体。</p><p>「呃……你想做？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「真的没事吗？我觉得你可能需要休息一下……」</p><p>「我要你。」奥迪尔含住了他的乳头，齐格菲吸气的声音特别淫靡。</p><p>但是，当他拉开拉链，脱掉自己的裤子时，忽然就停了下来，愣在那里很久。齐格菲爬起身，抱着他，说没事的，不做了。他想说对不起，但说不出口。</p><p>齐格菲放了热水，褪去他的衣服，让他靠在浴缸里，一点点清洗他的身体，把他身上杰克的味道都洗掉。细小的泡沫在皮肤上破碎，带来非常奇妙的触觉。齐格菲湿漉漉的手掌擦洗着大腿的内侧，奥迪尔在水中向他敞开自己所有最私密的部位，接受他的照料，仿佛一只受伤的天鹅。</p><p>直到浴缸里的热水变凉，他才从里面出来，齐格菲用浴巾裹住他，洁白，柔软，温暖，舒适。他倒在床上，齐格菲在他身后，拍着他的肩，守着他入睡。</p><p>他做了很多梦，每个梦里都有一位王子。他们的名字像棉花糖一样，黏黏的，甜甜的。</p><hr/><p>「你准备什么时候报警？」吃晚饭时，齐格菲问道。</p><p>「明天早上吧，我想带上我的律师。」奥迪尔犹豫了一下，「不过……」</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>「如果我报警的话……他们可能会想要找你笔录。当然，我会拒绝的，保护你的身份，如果……」</p><p>「我可以作笔录的。」齐格菲说，「让他们到大使馆来找我。」</p><p>奥迪尔眨了眨眼：「你说什么？」</p><p>「如果警方需要。任何事情，能够帮忙把那个混蛋送进监狱，我都会做。」齐格菲平静地说。</p><p>「你……这件事如果传出去了……」</p><p>「那就让女王的秘书想办法别把它传出去吧。我不管，总之我可以做笔录。」</p><p>奥迪尔坐在椅子上，却仿佛飘在云里。</p><p>齐格菲紧张地碰了碰他的手：「怎么不吃了？」</p><p>「我……」奥迪尔恍惚地甩了甩头，「齐格菲，你今天简直，美好得像是童话里面才会有的王子。」</p><p>他闻言，脸一下就红了，狠狠瞪了奥迪尔一眼。</p><p>「你是真的吗？」奥迪尔轻声问。</p><p>齐格菲轻咳了两声，握住他的手：「你来告诉我。」</p><p>他告诉了他。</p><p>
  <em>我从没认识过任何一个人，像你这么真实。</em>
</p><hr/><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>奥迪尔想要他在自己怀里痛苦地尖叫，暴露出所有伤口，对自己打开心扉就像打开双腿。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>将厨房的工作都准备妥当，急切地等待门铃声的响起，这一切都很久没发生了。并不是说奥迪尔的公寓没来过客人，而是没来过这么特殊的。他已经有点忘了自己到底多久没约会过了——作为真实的自己，而不是仅仅作为服务者。</p><p>好像上次这样在公寓里等自己的约会对象，还是在大学时了，那时他还没停止认真地和人约会。而当他进入法学院之后，就只剩下床伴了。不，在那之前就是了。到底是从何时开始的呢？</p><p>奥迪尔已经不再是个愣头青的大学生了，但他仍然可能犯了一个天大的错误。或许他原本就不该渴望，他想要的，凭什么别人就得能给他呢？</p><p>可是当铃声响起时，他怎么都控制不住内心的激动。监视画面中齐格菲的身形非常古怪，仿佛有个外星人入侵了他的身体，打算用一个假齐格菲来骗他似的。奥迪尔为他打开公寓楼的大门，在门口等待着。</p><p>齐格菲出现了，看起来不像是假的。他手里捧着一束鲜花，另一只手则捏着一个小盒子。</p><p>「谢谢。」奥迪尔接过花，拉住他的胳膊，将他引进屋中，「很漂亮。」</p><p>「还给你带了一盒饼干，这种饼干算是我们国家的特产。」齐格菲不好意思地低了低头，「而且……是我亲手做的。」</p><p>「真的？」奥迪尔张大了嘴，「你做的？」</p><p>齐格菲把小盒子放到厨房的岛台上，冲奥迪尔笑了笑。奥迪尔本来要去拿花瓶，看到他稍显羞涩的笑容，不禁把花扔在一边，拉起他的手，将他搂进怀里。</p><p>嗯，现在可以肯定，这个会做饼干的齐格菲不是假的，抱在怀里的感觉和过去一模一样。奥迪尔摸了摸他的头发，低头轻吻他的嘴唇，花香还残留在他颈间，一切都是这样令人熟悉和怀念。奥迪尔这时才明白，从很久以前起，自己就没有在演戏了。</p><p>「嗨……」放开他的嘴唇后，奥迪尔轻声说。热烈地吻过了心爱的人之后，再向他打招呼，谁又能说这不是正确的顺序呢？</p><p>齐格菲的眼中流露出温柔的光：「嗨。」</p><p>两个人靠在一起过了半晌，奥迪尔终于想起来把花插进花瓶，弄好之后他问道：「我带你参观一下？」</p><p>齐格菲挽住他的手臂，紧贴着他，轻轻地「嗯」了一声。奥迪尔好像能感觉到他胸口的心跳。</p><p>客厅被自己装饰得很温馨，色彩亮丽，奥迪尔虽然总穿得一身黑，但他却喜欢让家里显得明亮又有人情味。他把齐格菲送他的花摆到了电视柜上，旁边是两张奥迪尔和家人的合照，齐格菲弯下腰，把其中一个相框捧了起来：「这是你和安娜贝尔？」</p><p>「对。」那是他大学毕业时和姐姐一起的合影，穿着学士服的自己看起来很陌生。奥迪尔拿起另一个相框，「这张是我们俩和父母一起的合影。」</p><p>「那是什么时候拍的？」</p><p>「安娜贝尔第一次作为女主角演出。」奥迪尔摸了摸相框。他一直没把它们收起来。母亲宣布和他决裂之后，这是他对家人最后的温馨回忆了。</p><p>齐格菲笑眯眯地问：「有没有你小时候的照片啊？」</p><p>「没有。」奥迪尔咬了咬牙。</p><p>「太遗憾了。」齐格菲叹了口气，把相框放下。</p><p>「你可不会想要看到那么久远时的我。」</p><p>「怎么会呢？小时候的奥迪尔一定特别可爱，特别讨人喜欢。」</p><p>「完全相反。」奥迪尔低声说。</p><p>齐格菲瞥了他一眼，欲言又止，只是再度挽起奥迪尔的胳膊，头靠在他肩上：「好吧，我喜欢现在的你。」</p><p>奥迪尔轻轻地笑了，揉了揉他的头发。</p><p>他们来到布置很简单的书房，一面墙边摆着衣架，另一面则挂着装饰用的圆毯，跟前放着风格花哨的躺椅，摄像头、麦克风都堆在对面的书桌上，笔记本电脑也摆在上面，地上支着三个灯光设备。</p><p>「我通常会在这里做色情直播，或者色情聊天。」奥迪尔吐了吐舌头。</p><p>齐格菲愣了一下，恐怕他没想到奥迪尔会毫不扭捏地提及自己的色情事业——在他们还是伴游与顾客的关系时，奥迪尔可不敢这样大大咧咧向他暴露，那时他仍然需要把齐格菲隔绝在一个幻想里。齐格菲对此倒也并未大惊小怪，只是点点头：「在书房工作，当然。」</p><p>奥迪尔松了口气，他感到以后可以放心和齐格菲聊这些了：「我一般会把这里关上，把私生活的领域和工作分开。客人来了也不让进。」</p><p>「平时客人很多吗？」</p><p>「还好吧。朋友啊，邻居啊。」</p><p>齐格菲好奇地看着他：「你的邻居知道你是做什么工作的吗？」</p><p>「当然不知道。」奥迪尔笑了，「不然我可能想在这里住下去都困难了。我说我是个收入很稳定的自由撰稿人，只用笔名写作，不能让他们知道。」</p><p>齐格菲笑得眼睛都眯起来了：「你的谎言听起来都太真了。」</p><p>「是啊，有时候自己都忘了什么才是真的，什么才是说谎了。」奥迪尔叹了口气。</p><p>在卧室里，他们没有停留很久，还有得是时间要花在那里呢。不过齐格菲拉开了窗帘，站在玻璃前看着阳台上摆着的桌椅，奥迪尔告诉他入口在客厅，夏天快要到了，到时候他准备把阳台重新装饰一下，更有夏天的气息。「我的朋友杰西卡，她是位园艺高手，她准备送我一些植物来装饰——只要我别把它们养死。」</p><p>「你会养得很好的。」齐格菲柔声说，「你很细心。」</p><p>细心？奥迪尔可没想过有人会用这个词形容他。</p><p>动手做晚餐时，齐格菲坚持要帮忙，其实奥迪尔早已经把食材和佐料都处理好了，所以他指挥着齐格菲布置一下茶几，垫上餐巾，摆好餐具，点燃蜡烛，拿出红酒……弄好之后，齐格菲打开饼干盒子，取出一块来，塞到在灶台前忙活的奥迪尔嘴里。他忍不住舔了舔齐格菲的手指尖。</p><p>「好呲——」他一边嚼着饼干一边说。</p><p>「吃完再说话。」齐格菲又好气又好笑地说。</p><p>奥迪尔的手上还沾了一点酱汁，他小心地用胳膊把齐格菲搂住，垂首吻他，让口中的饼干味道抵达他的舌头。「是不是好吃？」奥迪尔一边亲他的脸，一边问。</p><p>「我还怕自己烤过头了。」齐格菲的脸有点红，「我没怎么做过饼干。」</p><p>「没过头，又香又脆，正正好，可口极了。」奥迪尔在他耳畔低语道。</p><p>齐格菲笑着推了他一把，自己也拿了一块饼干吃，脸上好像在放光似的：「下次会做得更好……」</p><p>奥迪尔把炒好的卡真虾花菜饭放进了烤箱，开始煎三文鱼肉馅。他让齐格菲帮忙拌蔬菜沙拉。「晚餐可真丰盛。」齐格菲嘟囔道。</p><p>「肯定比你吃过的那些皇家宴会大餐要差远了。」</p><p>齐格菲低下头，不回答，奥迪尔立刻就后悔了。「不过，」他话锋一转，「我也有些看家的本事，还是很骄傲的。你会喜欢的。」</p><p>他的王子殿下抿嘴一笑，又忽而怅然地问：「你经常做饭给别人吃吗？」</p><p>「给朋友，是的。不过更多是给自己做。我对吃的东西比较讲究，因为——」</p><p>奥迪尔突然顿了顿，又接着说：「……因为外面做的吃着不那么放心。」</p><p>齐格菲倒是没在意，只是撇了撇嘴：「能做你的朋友也太幸福了……我要吃醋了。」</p><p>奥迪尔心中一软：「那我可以经常做给你吃。」</p><p>「我也是你的朋友吗？」</p><p>「你当然是。」奥迪尔冲他挤挤眼，「不仅仅是朋友，但首先是朋友。」</p><p>他用牙签把三文鱼小汉堡串好，齐格菲把它们和蔬菜沙拉一起端上岛台，奥迪尔取出烤箱里的主食，他们拿着盘子把食物盛好，坐到沙发上，齐格菲往杯子里倒上红酒。天色已经暗了下来，奥迪尔只把客厅的灯光稍稍调亮，让蜡烛作为他们主要的光源。</p><p>烛光映照着齐格菲美丽的侧脸，将他原本就柔和的脸部线条衬得更加娇艳，奥迪尔一直知道他长得很好看，但看着他这样挨在自己身边，身体带着熟悉的温度，脸颊被食物的辣味搞得略微发红，发梢细细的影子随着烛火摇曳……这么好看的人为什么会坐在自己身边呢？</p><p>也许他的晚餐没有失手，可奥迪尔此时顾不上品味道了。</p><p>「奥迪尔的家真好啊……」</p><p>「是吗？」奥迪尔故作轻松地耸耸肩，「我觉得挺普通的。」</p><p>「一看就知道你花了很多心思。好像来到这里，我也变得更了解你了……你在这里住了多久了？」</p><p>「快两年了。」</p><p>「你爸爸妈妈来这里做客过吗？」</p><p>奥迪尔给自己塞了一大口花菜饭，总算能吃出卡真酱的酸辣味了：「没有。我已经不再和父母见面了。」</p><p>「咦？为什么？」</p><p>「我妈妈知道我做伴游了，说她不想再见到我了。」他简短而平静地说。</p><p>齐格菲的表情很复杂，凑上来挨近他的肩膀，搂住他的腰：「我很遗憾。」</p><p>「我不觉得羞耻，一点也不，我在做的事。」齐格菲的亲切在他心里开了个口子，奥迪尔一股脑便将自己倾倒出来，「我干得挺好。当然，我承认我干这行是出于一种叛逆心态——但我不觉得我做了什么不道德的、需要向任何人道歉的事。可是别人总想让我为此蒙羞。」</p><p>齐格菲的手掌安抚地摸着奥迪尔的背：「你爸爸呢？他怎么说的？」</p><p>「我爸是个喜欢和稀泥的老好人，他爱我妈妈至死。」奥迪尔笑了，喝了一大口酒，「我骗他，告诉他这是个误会，说了一堆谎话。他说他会劝劝妈妈的，让我别着急，事情会好起来的。但是……我猜他劝不动她。他现在偶尔还是会和我打打电话，都得背着我妈。他没说过要我回家一类的，也不敢详细问我那些谎言，大概他在某种程度上知道我在骗他。」</p><p>「也许事情真的会好起来的。」齐格菲握住他的手。</p><p>「也许。但是我和他们？再也回不到从前了。」</p><p>齐格菲惆怅地缩回手，点点头，继续吃饭。奥迪尔蹭蹭他的肩膀：「今天我们好像一直在聊我。你呢？」</p><p>「我？我什么？」</p><p>「你的家人？王子也是有父母的吧，我猜。」</p><p>齐格菲恍惚地拨弄着盘子里的食物：「我不太记得我父亲了……我很小的时候他就死了。人们总是说，我的问题就是我没有爸爸。他们说得好像父亲是这个世界上最重要的事情一样。可我根本不在乎他。为什么一个我压根不在乎的人会是我生命中最重要的人？」</p><p>奥迪尔揉了揉他的肩：「抱歉……」</p><p>「没事。」齐格菲低下头，「至于我母亲……我确实不想谈她。」</p><p>其实，奥迪尔当然已经在网上好好搜索过齐格菲以及他的家庭成员。他心里一直有个疑问，像沸水一样咕嘟嘟地烧着。他想知道警察去大使馆找齐格菲之后，女王对此到底如何反应。如果齐格菲就连不去参加什么王室的活动都会受到惩罚，那召妓这么大一件事被女王知道的话……可是齐格菲打定主意守口如瓶，仿佛最近发生在他身上的唯一值得一提的事就是烤饼干一样，奥迪尔又能怎么办？</p><p>也许他的生活原本就不是奥迪尔所能够理解的，这些痴心妄想终归都是一场空。也许齐格菲王子居住在他为自己建立的高塔上，他有一套熟悉的方法可以保护自己，不需要自以为是的天鹅骑士去打扰他。</p><p>奥迪尔甩了甩头，想把自己该死的不安给甩掉。齐格菲就在这里，在他家里，坐在他身边，吃他做的饭。</p><p>「唔……天啊，我好紧张啊。」齐格菲挠了挠头，「我能问你个问题吗？」</p><p>「什么？」奥迪尔眨眨眼。</p><p>「我都没这样……呃，认真地和谁约会过。我猜你可能很有经验？如果我做了什么蠢事，你会告诉我的吧？我可能压根不知道怎么跟真实的人相处……」</p><p>「目前为止，你表现得像是一位大师。」奥迪尔笑着说，「我的履历也很差劲，所以，别紧张。」</p><p>「真的吗？」齐格菲好奇地睁大眼，「很难想象啊，你明明那么有魅力。说说看？」</p><p>「我大学时第一个认真交往的女朋友……我自己觉得我做得还挺好的，当然我们也会有点小打小闹。但是一段时间之后，她突然要跟我分手。她说她确实很喜欢我，但她就是过不去心里的坎儿——她是指我也喜欢男人这一点。」</p><p>齐格菲的勺子在盘边上碰了碰，发出清脆的响声，他摇摇头：「我、我都想象不出那会是什么感觉……」</p><p>「我深受打击，因为我实在太喜欢她了……而我的室友每天能找出十种不同的方法，来告诉我一切都是我的错。也许真的是吧。」</p><p>「也许是你该换个寝室。」齐格菲认真地说。</p><p>奥迪尔不禁笑了：「还有，我跟一位讲师上床了。」</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>「是啊，确实很糟糕。」奥迪尔咧了咧嘴，「想知道更糟的吗？我曾经对一个女孩不忠。」</p><p>「呃……为什么？」</p><p>奥迪尔耸了耸肩：「因为我很蠢。而且是个坏人。当情况变差，我又很缺乏自信时，就会去伤害别人。」</p><p>「别傻了，谁在大学时没做过点出格的事呢？」齐格菲皱眉道，「我的大学同学都比你混多了，我敢肯定。」</p><p>「所以你呢？在大学时，搞过点冒险没？」奥迪尔不想放过任何一个让齐格菲对自己敞开的机会。</p><p>「没有。别逗了，我有点风吹草动就会在家乡见报，哪敢乱来啊？再说了，如果不拿个好成绩毕业，女王的面子往哪放？所以我实在没这种精力。当然，出于礼貌，我会参加联谊，但也没谁真会对我动心思……稀奇吧，作为现代社会的皇室成员，并不能在大学里让你更受欢迎。」</p><p><em>所以那个意外中枪的女孩到底是怎么回事？</em> 奥迪尔叹了口气，他当然不能这么问。</p><p>「不过……说真的。」齐格菲忽然直起身子，望向奥迪尔的双眼，「我很高兴我的第一次是和你。我根本没法想象跟除你之外的人在一起。」</p><p>奥迪尔心头一热，但还是忍住了没让自己立刻挂上一脸傻笑：「我们一般管这叫『雏鸟情结』。特别是对于 GAY 来说。」</p><p>「不是的……」齐格菲脸红了，「我知道不是这样的。」</p><p>他说得太真挚了，让奥迪尔不由得抱住他亲吻。想想也真可怕，他过去甚至想利用齐格菲的这种真挚和雏鸟情结，但现在？他只希望自己能别辜负这份信任。如果他伤害了齐格菲……奥迪尔的心阵阵抽痛。齐格菲在地上缩成一团哭泣的模样在他心里留下了伤疤。 <em>或许我想要你成为我的死神。</em></p><p>吃过晚餐，收拾好茶几，奥迪尔拿出一套拼图来，齐格菲坐在茶几对面的地毯上，两个人一边拼拼图一边琐碎地闲聊着。齐格菲不停地抱怨他最近读的一本写得很愚蠢的书，从头批判到尾，奥迪尔听得直笑，忍不住问道：</p><p>「既然你那么讨厌它，那干嘛还要读完呢？」</p><p>齐格菲缩了缩脖子：「我只是……总在希望也许会有点好事，马上就要发生了。」</p><p>奥迪尔去阳台抽烟的时候，站在城市灯火通明的黑暗中，通过落地玻璃看着自己家的客厅，他的爱人正在那里专心致志地拼拼图。齐格菲可以侃侃而谈批判一本烂书，却不肯向奥迪尔分享他的人生。奥迪尔想要他在自己怀里痛苦地尖叫，暴露出所有伤口，对自己打开心扉就像打开双腿，求自己爱他，占有他，别离开他。他想要他破裂地摊在地上，像一堆拼图碎块那样，到处留着空缺，将那幅完整的图画告诉自己，等待自己为他拼好。</p><p>烟头烫到了手指，奥迪尔恍惚地掐灭香烟，又在那里站了好一会儿，直到齐格菲望着他，用一种寂寞而又期盼的目光。</p><p>「奥迪尔……」回到屋内，齐格菲小心翼翼地开口问他，「做伴游到底是一种什么感觉呢？」</p><p>又来了，今晚齐格菲一直如此，不断地要求着奥迪尔向他袒露一切，钻进奥迪尔记忆的深处，用他的温柔占据所有私密的空间，像一团火焰在吞噬「私人」这个概念。他并不是故意的，但他就是让人如此难以拒绝，同时又不需要付出相等的代价。</p><p>奥迪尔爱他。自己什么都不剩了也还是想要爱他。</p><p>「感觉……你突然这么一问，我还真……」他缓缓坐到沙发上，撑着下巴，「如果你是想问有没有觉得委屈的时候，当然还是有的——任何一种行业都会有的吧。不过说真的，当伴游比我在律所实习时受的气要少多了。」</p><p>「律所？你是个律师吗？」齐格菲惊讶地问。</p><p>「不是。我从法学院退学了。」</p><p>「啊……为什么？」</p><p>奥迪尔歪歪头，微笑着看他，齐格菲脸上一红：「对不起……我是不是问得太多了？」</p><p>「没事。我突然发觉我不想学法律。」</p><p>「我也觉得，很难想象你做律师的样子。」齐格菲郑重地说，「也许你真的该去学跳舞的。」</p><p>「也许吧。」奥迪尔搓了搓手，「想听故事吗？关于我的客户的故事。」</p><p>「好呀。」齐格菲挺直了身体。</p><p>「有一位客户患有肌肉萎缩症，他整个人都……干瘪瘪的，缩成一团坐在轮椅上。他的手只能作出很小幅度的动作，平时没办法自慰。之前他都是靠护理帮他手淫的，后来他想要召妓来帮他。这种事按说不值得花那么多钱找我们这种高级伴游，而且他也不算多富裕，但是……他想要好的体验。」</p><p>「……我能理解。」齐格菲玩弄着手中的拼图块。</p><p>「我会用嘴帮他吸出来，还会非常小心地吻遍他萎缩的身体，我以为他会喜欢的……但是三次之后，他说他不能再见我了。他感觉我的态度很……好像我高人一等似的。唔，我的确容易表现得很骄傲，算是我的风格吧。从那次之后，我去参加了一个研习班，专门教授怎么为残障客户提供性服务的。我讨厌自己的失败，我想要能做得更好。」</p><p>齐格菲把两块拼图块拼在一起，扬了扬眉，唇角带笑：「我觉得，你确实有理由骄傲。」</p><p><em>夸奖我，爱我，靠近我，了解我，在意我。让我发疯一样地爱着你。拜托你。拜托你。</em> 奥迪尔走过去，跪在他身边，捧起他的脸吻他。</p><p>齐格菲靠在他怀里，把手放到他的胸口，像是要抚摸衣服下面那个黑天鹅的纹身：「我觉得自己是空的……和你比起来。」</p><p>「什么？」奥迪尔困惑地问。</p><p>从这个角度看去，齐格菲忽闪的睫毛很长很美，但显得忧伤。他说：「我……我好像不知道自己是谁。我一直在忘记，我的生活里有很多空白。医生说这不是好现象，我需要想起来那些被遗忘的片段，我得去面对问题，不然我会越来越和现实脱节的……但我太懦弱了，我什么都不想面对。」</p><p>奥迪尔什么话也说不出来，只能紧紧地搂着他。原来齐格菲手中从来都没有过完整的图画。</p><p>「我来你家做客，听你讲你的家人，你的生活，你的朋友，邻居，学校，工作……我感觉自己像是一片白板，我只想待在这里，被你的一切所涂满，坐在你的沙发上，吃你做的饭，听你讲的故事，再也不用去想我自己了……我知道这样很不好，可是、可是……」</p><p>「嘘……没关系。没事的。」奥迪尔吻他的头发，额角，面颊，脖子，好像怎么吻他都不够，「你喜欢怎样就怎样。我爱你。」</p><p>「我真想能像你一样，奥迪尔，你太美好了……」</p><p>「我不觉得你是空的，」奥迪尔抬起他的下巴，热忱地凝望他的眼睛，「你给了你自己一个名字。这是一种力量。」</p><p>齐格菲的嘴唇抖了抖，脸上发红，低下头去。但奥迪尔又把他的脸捧起来，告诉他：「而且，你做的饼干很好吃。」</p><p>他笑了。他不认为饼干很重要。可是饼干其实很重要，像名字一样重要。齐格菲，齐格菲，齐格菲。</p><p>奥迪尔把齐格菲拉到床上做爱。今天晚上，齐格菲注定要承受他的热烈，承受他的爱情，要在他的床上尖叫，要被他的气息占满。齐格菲明明是一位王子，但在他渴望被奥迪尔占有时，永远都会表现得非常下贱。他主动伸出手来，被皮革手铐绑住。他跪在那里哀求着，搏动着，在奥迪尔怀里淫荡地扭着，在他的碰触下颤抖着，在他的床单上攥紧手指……</p><p>「我能射在你床上吗？」被搞得迷迷糊糊的齐格菲，睁着一双失焦的眼，好像没意识到自己说什么，「会弄脏……」</p><p>「好，射吧。」奥迪尔一面吻他的背，一面回答。</p><p>齐格菲的阴茎一抖一抖地射出了精液，力道很大，他哆嗦着瘫下去趴着。</p><p>「你不是说你是空的吗……」奥迪尔把他的腰拉起来，继续撸动那根已经射过的阴茎，「怎么喷出来这么多啊？」</p><p>「呜……我……」</p><p>「再来一点，还有的吧？」</p><p>「啊啊啊——饶了我吧！」</p><p>「我会把你榨空的……让你真的变空，然后再填满你。」奥迪尔用力按着他，明知这种过度刺激让他难过得发疯，也还是不肯停下，「你不想要这样吗？」</p><p>「想要，变空……好难受，呜呜……我要……填满我……」</p><p>齐格菲被弄得语无伦次，在这样的折磨之下只能一直哀声哭叫，然后又射了出来。奥迪尔在他射精时捏住他的卵蛋，像是真要从里面把每一分精液都榨干似的。他一直挣扎得很可怜，被搞射了以后便无力地趴着，等奥迪尔摸上他的臀缝涂润滑时，像是已经什么都不知道了一般，只能发出一点呜咽声。</p><p>「把屁股拱起来一点。」奥迪尔在他臀瓣上拍了一下。</p><p>下贱的王子乖乖地向他拱起了湿淋淋的屁股：「进来……填满我吧……」</p><p>奥迪尔压着他的身体插了进去，角度确保着让自己每插一下都能狠狠地撞过他的前列腺。齐格菲被操得连声尖叫，被迫连续射精的身体又倦怠又敏感，一下一下叫奥迪尔给撞击着，好像快要散架了。奥迪尔把他牢牢按住，胳膊垫到他脸下搂着他，一面吻着他的耳尖，胸膛压住他的肩膀，向他体内用力捣着。他们结合的部位发出「啪啪」的响声，伴随着齐格菲的喊叫，就像奥迪尔独自一人时幻想过的那样。奥迪尔伸手捂住他的嘴，更激烈地干他，让他在自己身下无助地哼哼。</p><p>射精的时候，奥迪尔拔了出来，摘下套子射在了齐格菲的屁股上。第二次射精时，他射到了齐格菲的小腹上。第三次，他射进了齐格菲嘴里，齐格菲把精液全吞了下去。「灌满你了没？」他问他。「嗯。」齐格菲甜蜜地回答。</p><p>他们做得太疯太累了，肢体纠缠着瘫在床上，没有了一点力气。奥迪尔把手放到齐格菲的后腰上轻轻抚摸着，看着他紧闭的双眼。他记得在他大学时，总以为自己得遵循着那一套顺序：先调情，恋爱，上床，然后是确定一对一的关系，同居，互相说我爱你，求婚……可是现在？他可能遇见了一生至爱，但顺序是乱七八糟的：他们一上来就做爱，很早就说了「我爱你」，半真半假，然后他们才得知对方的名字，现在才刚开始真的约会……</p><p>一切都无所谓，只要齐格菲躺在这张床上，其它一切都无所谓。</p><hr/><p>奥迪尔不知道自己为什么会醒，也许是出于一种直觉。不详的气息笼罩着他，他伸手摸摸身边，齐格菲不在那里。</p><p>他揉揉眼睛，挣扎着从半睡半醒的状态里爬起来，打开床头灯，先去看了一眼卫生间，齐格菲也不在那里。然后他转头往黑漆漆的阳台上瞟去，看到齐格菲正坐在椅子上。</p><p>奥迪尔从客厅打开阳台门，齐格菲蜷缩在那里，穿着奥迪尔的睡衣，双脚光溜溜的。他正在哭，哭得很厉害，双肩发抖。</p><p>「嗨……夜里有点凉，我们先进去吧。」奥迪尔小心地走过去。</p><p>他拉住齐格菲的手时，齐格菲控制不住地钻进他怀里。奥迪尔抱紧了他，拍着他的背，把他拉起来。</p><p>「我想要看看你的阳台……」他抽抽搭搭地说，「我……」</p><p>「好，好，白天再看吧。」奥迪尔扶着他进了客厅，让他坐到沙发上，用毯子盖住他冰凉的脚。</p><p>「我想看看，想象一下，夏天的模样……『夏天气息的阳台』，到底会是什么样子的呢？」</p><p>「唔，我可能会在那里放上饮料机？我也说不好，还在想。」奥迪尔搂住他的肩，让他靠进自己怀里。</p><p>「然后我想，我也不知道，还能不能见到这个阳台在夏天时的样子了……我……」齐格菲停住了，把脸埋在奥迪尔的胸口，放声大哭。</p><p>奥迪尔呆呆地摸着齐格菲的肩膀。这他妈到底是什么意思啊？然而他又不敢问。</p><p>齐格菲哭了好一阵，奥迪尔真怕他脱水了，安抚了一会儿，就去给他倒水喝。齐格菲把杯子拿在手里，苦涩地说：「奥迪尔的杯子。」</p><p>「嗯。」其实这是专给客人用的杯子，奥迪尔笑着拨弄他的头发，「我的杯子。给你用。」</p><p>「我不知道我还能这样做多久……我不知道。」齐格菲哭红的眼睛看住他，「我觉得现在这样的时间像是借来的，马上就要被收走了，我好害怕呀……」</p><p>奥迪尔胸口一阵揪紧，抱住他，把下巴搁在他肩上：「别怕，我们一步一步来。有多久算多久。」</p><p>茶几上，拼图还未完成，散乱一摊。但是奥迪尔发现，不知何时，齐格菲把其中一小块给拼好了，放在整体右下角，显得很突出——那是两只湖中的天鹅。在破碎不成型的世界里，他们依偎在一起，保护着彼此，漂浮在冰冷的水中。</p><p>终于把齐格菲哄睡了之后，奥迪尔已经精疲力尽了，可他就这样睁着眼直到天明。</p><hr/><p>奥迪尔给齐格菲做好了早饭，鸡蛋牛油果三明治，还有牛奶。齐格菲起床的时候，眼睛有点肿。他沉默着微笑，坐在岛台前和奥迪尔一起吃完了早餐，然后回去卧室换衣服。</p><p>他要走了。奥迪尔在客厅踱步，等待着不可避免的分别，盘算着他该说点什么，好叫齐格菲更安心。这不会是一场容易的恋爱，他们必须保持一条心。</p><p>可是齐格菲走出来时，在他面前放下了一个鼓鼓的信封。奥迪尔的心顿时沉了下去。</p><p>这会是他给奥迪尔带来的礼物吗？就像漂亮的花束和饼干盒子那样？大概是一件最后的惊喜礼物。对，肯定是这样。</p><p>打开信封，看到纸钞的边缘，奥迪尔眼前一黑，双腿发软。</p><p>「为什么？」他连说话的声音都变得无比虚弱。</p><p>「我只是……你就收下吧。」齐格菲低下头，不敢看他。</p><p>奥迪尔的眼眶发热。他把钱拿出来数了一遍，发出一阵冰冷的笑声：「计算得正好，从昨天你来，到今天早上，一个小时也不差，是我平时的价钱。」</p><p>「奥迪尔……」</p><p>「所以对你来说，我们昨晚的一切……都是一场交易？」</p><p>「不是这样的，奥迪尔，我是真的——」</p><p>「那你到底为什么要这样做？」奥迪尔咆哮起来，把信封狠狠甩在岛台上。</p><p>齐格菲向后退了一步，抬手抱住自己的双臂，作出一种自我保护的姿势来：「你、你不是说过，即便我想要继续付钱给你，你也不会拒绝的吗？」</p><p>「我……我是说过，因为当时……可是后来，我还以为……你、你问我的真名，你还说你爱我！」</p><p>「我说的不是假的。我只是……让我给自己留条退路，行吗？」齐格菲脸色苍白，「如果有一天一切都毁了，我至少还可以跟自己说，我们各取所需了。」</p><p>奥迪尔震惊地看着他：「你……这样真的有必要吗？这到底是你的退路，还是你本来的目的？」</p><p>「你别这样……你自己不是说过，你想让我感到安全吗？」齐格菲又向后退了一步，「你说我喜欢怎样就怎样，你不会勉强我任何事的。」</p><p>他拿所有奥迪尔保证过的话来堵奥迪尔。这是个陷阱，这他妈就是个陷阱。齐格菲从来没把自己当真，没把他们当真过。他仍然活在他的幻想里，活在他编造的舞台上，奥迪尔是他的演员，他的布景板，他的油漆涂料。他像火焰一样吞噬了奥迪尔，用黑天鹅尸体上的羽毛织成围巾。而奥迪尔想要的是什么，根本不重要。</p><p>奥迪尔的头脑一阵眩晕，他撑在高脚椅上，攥紧了拳头：「好吧，那就算我反悔了吧。」</p><p>「奥迪尔……这就只是钱罢了，我、我可能什么别的都给不了你，你就收下它吧，至少让我能照顾到你的生计……这有什么不行的呢？」</p><p>「钱有时候不仅仅是钱。」奥迪尔痛苦地说，「钱是我用来区分工作和私人的界限，做我们这行的都需要有一个界限。」</p><p>「那你就当它是私人的钱！当它是我给你的礼物……」</p><p>「我不能。」奥迪尔短促地说，「我懂了，钱我收下了，你可以走了。」</p><p>齐格菲怔住了，他犹豫地问：「你的意思是……」</p><p>「出去。」奥迪尔闭上眼睛，不再看他。</p><p>「奥迪尔……」</p><p>「出去，别让我动手赶你。」奥迪尔揉了揉眉心，他太疲惫了。他转过身，走向沙发。「你不能再来我家了。出去。」</p><p>「不……不，别这样对我，奥迪尔，求求你……」齐格菲失魂落魄地向他走来，想要拉住他的胳膊，奥迪尔甩开了他。</p><p>「你不用求我，」奥迪尔冷冷地说，「你唯一需要做的就是把钱收回去。」</p><p>齐格菲的身影看起来好像一下子小了一圈，是有什么魔法发生了吗？他太憔悴了，像是马上就要倒下了。奥迪尔拼命克制住自己想拥抱他的冲动。</p><p>「对不起……」齐格菲小声说，「我不是想要伤害你。如果我不做点什么，就真的会被你的颜色涂满，什么都不剩了。我会疯掉的……」</p><p>「出去。」奥迪尔说。</p><p>他出去了。</p><p>奥迪尔闭眼定了定神，麻木地转过身，看到茶几上不完整的拼图，天鹅相互依偎着，漂浮在空洞破碎的宇宙中。</p><p>他把拳头砸在拼图上，把它们打散，四面八方全部甩到地上，直到再也没有哪幅梦幻般的画面，可以在眼前欺骗他。</p><hr/><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>